


House...mate?

by Darkross



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Anxiety, Artistic Reader, F/M, G!Papyrus - Freeform, Liz is a rich bitch, Multi, Multiverse, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is strong physically, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Reverse Harem, Slow Burn, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), bad friend, g!sans - Freeform, more tag later, not so funny, reader have multiple jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkross/pseuds/Darkross
Summary: You are a college student that just want to get yourself together, get a degree and make money enough to live alone in a cozy flat. But what should you do when you struggel with studies and different jobs while sharing a life with skeletons whom seem to don't like you?Determination won't be enough to keep living in this hell. And a friend of yours make sure you remember that everyday.Now the breaking news:- I love comments- No beta reader- English is not my mother language- Long time until next update- I am as bad as Asgore to name and nickname the characters
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 647
Kudos: 729





	1. That pretty boring intro (sorry guys)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Darkross here, hope you like my first experience writing a Undertale fic! I like comments and writing tips, so not need to be shy (because I want to burry myself in a hole). I changed a little the nickname of the skeletons from the tradicional, Papyruses are variations from 'Papyrus' and Sanses are colors(if someone have read betetr ones please let me know!).  
> I have heavy write blocks frequently, so I may take time to update...
> 
> Sorry for any mistake and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> UT-Marine/Paps  
> US- Blue/Papy  
> UF- Red/Pyrus  
> SF- Black/Rus

Hearing a hysterical laugh, awfully familiar, was the trigger for you start cleaning your stuffs. At the moment, you are at the living room with your things scattered at the central table trying to do an essay and a art request from your Tumblr, but your housemate didn’t appreciate you using rooms beside your own bedroom. She would just tolerate your presence outside your space, not your things. Don’t take it wrong is not like you let the place a mess, but you couldn’t leave anything anywhere, keys on the keyholder next to the door, shampoo and stuffs on the bathroom, books on the bookshelves. It was a long discussion to make her let you put your things like food, plates and cup on the kitchen, but that required a sacrifice, you are responsible to put the trash out and clean the kitchen. But, since it seems to really bother her your just accepted, taking this “cleaning up after yourself” into your routine. So you always keep your things in the minimal space to be easier to clean. Liz was a nice girl, cheerful, talkative, sociable, beautiful and sexy. Her hair long and well taken on saloon, nails impeccable and make up perfect. You need to be grateful to have her on your life, but sometimes your bad side doesn’t cooperate.

Just when you were going to bedroom the door clicked, she arrived, and sounds likes we have company, great. Today, you happen to be a bit on edge because of the tests upcoming, jobs to do and depression not letting you sleep at night. Visitants doesn’t seem like a good idea. Usually she would let you on your room, but Stars like to play with your life.

She sing-songed your name from the living room, at stat that tone was funny, after irritating and now indifferent “I am back and have some friends to present you!” giggled at the end.

“Just a sec Liz!” you shouted back. From the corridor you could hear more than one voice, that means, a lot of new people. How nice, you sighted.

Putting the things carefully on the table you left the room quickly, should’t let her waiting. Who ever your are expected to meeting was thrown out of the window. Getting comfortable on the sofas, loveseats and armchair were skinless and muscle less humans, skeleton. Eight skeletons. You stopped and felt star on your eyes, that is so cool. Since the monsters came up from Mt. Ebott underground three years ago, you have been fascinated about them, its like they came out of your fantasy worlds. At all your jobs you would treat them well hoping to know and befriend them.

“A-ah, sorry for taking long” shoot you stuttered.

“(Y/n) dear, don’t be afraid! They are good monsters aaaaaaaaaaaaaand they will live with us from now, so you need to get used.” She sugar coated her words coming to your side and putting her hands on your shoulders in an attempt of comfort(you still didn’t felt comfortable with her touch).

That words too you out of the daydream. [WHAT?!]. You turned to her incredulous, and now out of trance notice how they are looking at you, not that friendly. Your anxiety was crawling up. You called her name a little unsure, thinking on try to remember her about noticing before deciding who would be housemate but talk about that in front of them sounded wrong, so you stopped at the name.

“(Y/n)…” she got your tone “first you said that you wanted more people living here because of the expenses now you will turn back? That’s not nice. Beside I know you have all that things about trust and fear, so to make you feel better I am dating all of them and know that they are okay.” She send a smile on their direction making their hard expression melt.

“My loves this is my housemate, (Y/n).” she announced brightly “I hope you don’t mind her manners, she is shy and cautious.”

[Okay….. so she is dating all of them? Whataheck?!] was your first reaction. And second a pinch on the bridge of the nose. No matter what their relationship and how cool walking skeletons are, she could have a bit of consideration. Sighing, the house is technically hers so, if she decides that, well they can’t be that bad right? Was your though.

“If you say so… hum, hello. Sorry for the strange start” try to smile try to smile “I am (Y/n), nice to meet you guys.” you introduced yourself. Feeling awkward for being in a sweat pants and a large t-shirt.

“HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE GREATEST PAPS” beamed a tall skeleton proudly getting up from his spot, his energy making you smile fondly, remembering a proud Golden Retriever.

When you waited for the others say something, they stayed there staring you, ones menacing, others, cautious and one indifferent. Welp, that will not be good.


	2. Bad start, worst sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are tired.  
> Between work and keep with everyone antics, it's surprising to know your head is full of hair(and not on your hands and floor). 
> 
> Just some extra info:  
> Your work on a cafe at the "bar"(make drinks like mocha, italian soda, milk tea, capuccino and latte art) and play the piano.  
> Freelance Photography.

After Liz coached them to present themselves, she dispensed you to your bedroom, saying that she would explain the rules and all the things to them. You wanted to be there to point something about your privacy, after all you’re also part of the house, but their gaze toward you was enough to make you go back to your room. You hoped that it would get better.

Sometimes the life like to kick you on the butt. A month have passed, and some of their behavior only soured toward you. To the extent that you only rest, eat and study on your room, just the bath was in the “house” and always alert to not face anyone. And for your lucky, you forgot your Nintendo Switch on living room and don’t have the heart to take from there since everyone seems enjoys playing, even if you lost all right to play. Pyrus, Red and Black are hostile toward you. Blue, Papy, Marine and Rus just gave glances and ignored your presence. Paps is the only one who would try a talk with you, sometimes he would start a strange topic about how empathy and compassion toward others are nice, but Liz would shortly call for him. Liz also, lately have asked for a lot of favors, like patch holes and wash suspicious bed sheets stains, not that you have problem with body fluids… you guess. At least all those events boosted the promise you made to yourself before start living with Liz. Find your own place, a small studio, and live by yourself, not that the rent with your friend was bad, but the money you spend making favors to her and the stress building was not good.

_______________

The lessons are over for today, you are bone-tired and it is just Monday. Resting your head on the table of the cafeteria of the university you reviewed your schedule for today. Coffee job, photograph shoot and make some art, with lucky you will arrive at the house after everybody went sleep.

“Uh, h-hello?” a sudden voice made you jump.

Sitting straight and alarmed you tuned in direction of the voice, to your surprise and pleasure it was a cute lizard monster! She (what you assumed) was almost the same height of you, she scales the color of marigolds, round glasses and a lab coat. She seems trembling when you noticed that you are staring.

“O-oh, sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to stare. I mean, monsters are so beautiful, ” her eyes widened and her cheeks warmed” and…. I will shut up.” You tumbled over your words and tuned to look at you lap, flustered.

“A-ah don’t apologize. I was the one who came o-out of no-nowhere, I didn’t want to startle you. But I-I couldn’t help to notice, a-are you okay?” concern evident in her voice.

Usually shy people and gentle ones have that magic of lowering your guard a little bit. You smiled to her, guilty to make a strange to worry over you.

“Sorry to worry you, I’m just tired and with the upcoming tests… Well, nothing that alarming.” You tried to sound convincing that is not a problem with housemates, in a tentative to convince yourself in the process. “But thank you for caring!”

“O-oh, I see.”

The lizard monster stayed for fewer minute, chit chatting. She also gave a few tips to keep mentally stable during the test, since a lot of humans can get sick from amount of stress. Alphys, as she presented, was timid, but a very caring monster. Your interaction with her restored your energy to go work.

___________

The afternoon went a bit more chaotic than you expected, thank Starts for Alphys have improved your day. After arriving the shop, you were designated to the piano during the lunch time, your job switched between making coffee drinks and playing the piano, and until there was okay. However, a woman decided to make a scene about the drink she spilled on herself, blaming Jack, one of your coworkers, that was just passing near her table (not that near). Later, when you were making drinks, some kids thought it was funny to touch all piano with their hands full of condiments when every worker was busy serving other patrons, their parents even scolded you for trying to take them out there. Everybody was tired to bone at the end.

Checking out you drove to the next job, a photo session for advertisement of a new restaurant. What, for your relief, was calm and simple. The owner used her daughters and sons as models, gave you the concept of the establishment and kept up with the photo shoot. He liked the result. Before leaving you just traded the information with the kind man about sending the photos and payment. The sun has almost set completely by the time you left the place. On the path to your car, you faced a not so joyful surprise, Marine and Paps.

“OH! HUMAN!” the taller skeleton didn’t even gave you time to hide.

“Ah, hello Paps… and Marine….” Sweat started to form, it will not be easy with his brother staring you hard.

Your relationship with that guy was in general just a cold iceberg thrown in your direction, but there was that single time two days after they became part of the house, when he cornered you and said [listen kid, I know your game and I don’t wanna you interacting with ma bro. If ya do or think on doing something to any of us, including Liz, ya gonna have a **b a d t i m e.** got it?]. Not that Red and Papy didn’t have done the same.

“SANS, DON’T BE A LAZYBONES AND PROPERLY GREET THE HUMAN!” he scolded comically putting his hands on his hips.

“sup” the shorter skeleton slightly smiled to his bro, before turning back to that menacing smile to you.

“MERRY TO MEET YOU HERE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS PART OF CITY?” Paps observed you attentive.

“I had a photography shoot to do at that new restaurant.” You pointed behind, feeling the pressure for being in front of those two “And you?”

“WELL, WE WERE VISITING A FEW SHOPS THAT THE GOOGLE INDICATE US AS GOOD PLACES TO BUY FRESH SPICES!” he puffed his chest while showing his grocery bag full. “WHILE WE ARE AT THIS TOPIC, WHAT ABOUT YOU JOIN US TO DINNER TOMORROW? I THINK IT IS A GOOD CHANCE TO BOND AND MAKE UP MISUNDERSTANDING, DEVELOP FRIENDSHIPS AND ALL THAT!”

When the word ‘join’ left his mouth you freezed, and so do Marine. The blue hoodie skeleton looked at with empty sockets, that you ignored and regain composure.

“That’s nice of you Paps, but I have to refuse. Tomorrow I will be back pretty late, but I hope you guys enjoy the night.” You said sincere, wanting to him stop trying to invite you. Liz made her point when he tried to invite you and she lied saying that you have things to do. Wishing to avoid any future conflict you always refuse his invitation, what isn’t hard with you tight agenda.

Paps shoulders dropped a bit and Marine eye lights turned back. You felt bad to refuse again, but there’s nothing to do.

“It was nice to meet you guys, but I need to get going. See you…. At home?” you said unsure contouring them, not giving space to the cheerful skeleton ask when you will be free, last time you had to make him drop the subject was hard enough.

Without looking back, you went to you car and breathed relieved, just thinking where you going to dinner today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fortgot to mention, propably I will not specify which university course you study, just be vague about it.  
> And about the martial art, you train a lot of types. Your master call different teachers to wide your repertory.
> 
> Papyrus is a cinnamon roll, and belives that you can be a better person!   
> (yes, by the badmouthing of Liz he wants to bring out you bright side)


	3. Ending a day and starting the next one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All monsters are made of love, each expressed in their own form. Overprotective? Caring? Worry? Yeah, that sort of stuff too.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you for all comments and support! I feel so inspired, so I hope you enjoy the story, at least while this momentum last.   
> Someone kill me, I got so anxious to post this chapter, that there maybe more mistakes than the first two ones. I get excited and overlook a lot of things...... But I hope you guys like! 
> 
> Close to the end, this chapter will a have a character that I like pretty much!
> 
> UT – Marine/ Paps  
> US – Blue/Papy  
> UF – Red/Pyrus  
> SF – Black/Rus

It was almost midnight, being immersed on your drawing made you lose track of time. Taking a moment to look around, besides being dead night, this coffee shop you choose to dinner and keep working was filled with other businessman and college students desperately finishing essays. The tomato pasta you ate was just perfect, combined with that glass of juice, it eased the accumulated stress. Stretching yourself, you felt a magical *pop* on your spine, maybe it was time to call it a night.

At the moment you started to organize your things to go home, pen tablet, laptop, mouse and mouse pad. Interrupted by a heavy metal music beside you, your cellphone. Surprised to see Liz’s name on the ID. You just answered when her voice boomed, and your headache came back, she was shouting so fast that you didn’t understand. Worried that the skeleton may have done something you tried to calm her.

“I need you to come and fetch me! Right now!”

By what you understand she was at a party and wanted to go home. Thinking that something bad happened you asked the address and darted there. She probably didn’t ask the monsters because she lied about being busy and not at the party, a common occurrence.

The house of the party was not that far from where you were and the traffic was light, so you got there quickly. Nearing the address, you could see her, she was waiting for you on the sidewalk, enraged, tapping her feet and the dress all wrinkled. When she entered you could see the fuming, you didn’t have time to get going when she started rant about what happened. She got her actual hook up on the bed with her friend and there was an absolutely handsome guy that rejected her multiple times because he was gay(and probably was running for his life away of her). At this point you didn’t mind her rants, it was usually pretty funny, like hearing an adult comedy movie, you just pity the audience and target of her outburst.

“Oh” was what she said, cutting her story about the fake blond with a clown’s make up. You looked curious at her.

Then she raised from passenger seat and started to vigorously search around the back of your car, disturbing you drive a bit with her legs and butt(don’t do that pals).

“Hey, whataheck! What happened?” you said angrily, doing your best to keep straight. 

“Ugh, you don’t have any clothes here!” she stated frustrated sitting back on her spot.

Incredulous with her tumult you looked to the back seat quickly to see if there was any mess on your stuff and then to the road.

“Of course!”

“Then give me your clothes.” she declared.

“WHAT? EXCUSE ME?” you almost got out of the path, dangerous.

“(Y/n) I can’t go home like this!” she whinnied pointing to her short dress.

[Oh yes, her lie], it surprises you how she got out, that skeletons are always with her. Deep breathing you started calmly explain to your friend why you couldn’t give your clothe, and even if you tried to change, her dress didn’t fit you (thank stars) leaving you naked.

“Why don’t tell them the truth?” no way she would do that, but its worth a shot.

“(Y/n)! That’s so mean, I couldn’t invite them because it was not my party. If they know that I went without they be devastated. You really want to see them sad?” probably another lie, she never invite them and always say that she is busy with university, but lets not make assumption by the hundred times that you testify she breaking their hearts cancelling dates and going(sneaking) out with a different guy (there were those few times that you had to fetch her at love hotels) or the photos that she would send you when you ask where she is.

“no…. So let’s go to Walmart” you turned taking other path, 1 minute from home.

“Can you pay for me? I forgot my wallet” she asked disinterested playing on the phone.

“Sure…”

___________________________________

It was almost 2a.m. when you arrived home. Liz took too long to choose a nice outfit in that commoner store, as she justified. When she entered the house was a full commotion, they were worried sick about her, since she said she would be at the library. Ignoring all that, you just looked at your poor wallet, saying a goodbye to that PS4 that your friend from college offered. You huffed entering the living room caring her bags from other things that she bought, like chips, candies and a few make up.

“Liz can I leave the bags….” Your question died when caught sight of all those pointed looks to you, at least Paps and Blue looked worried and Rus at his phone indifferent. “Uh, sorry, I will just leave on the kitchen and leave…” you putted yourself to runaway from that hostility.

“STOP RIGHT THERE HUMAN!” Pyrus commanded with that strong voice.

“Pyruzy you don’t need to be like this.” Liz mewled.

“MY DEAR WE ARE JUST WORRIED.” Black said soft wanting the attention to him.

“Okay, but just a second.” You were tired of those bags. Taking a rush into the kitchen you left the things on the counter. And if you needed to run it would be better with just your backpack “What is?” you asked heavily after coming back, putting effort to not drag your voice, already waiting the worst. It was late and you need to be early at the university.

“YOU, ISSUFERABLE CREATURE, NEED TO KNOW YOUR PLACE.” He pointed a finger to you, not nice, but nothing new here.

“What?”

“Ya could have brned kitten here.” Growled Red.

You, you are truthfully lost. What are they talking about? Burn? With what? Car heater? Could be if it was working… you made a mental note to take to the mechanic before the winter.

You stayed there, looking confused at them. 

“Guys, it is okay. It was an accident!” Liz putted herself before you opening her arms in a tentative of shielding you. “And the coffee wasn’t that hot! Don’t worry!”

Ah, there it is. She told them that you dropped coffee on her and that’s why she is with different clothes from when she ‘left’. Great. She is not even smelling coffee! You pinched the bridge of your nose at your brilliant deduction.

“Oh, yes, I am sorry.” you didn’t wanted to keep up with that drama“Well, good night guys!” said turning on your heel, before….

“OH NO NO, YOU’RE NOT GOING TO RUNNAWAY SLAVE!” Black yelled fuming.

“At least pay for honeybee’s clothes.” Papy completed approaching you.

Your quizzical features returning, but shortly giving up. They would never believe that you already paid for them. 

“You know what” you took your wallet and pushed the remain money (destined to your tomorrow’s meal) to his chest in a fist, without touching him. “Here, I hope that’s enough.” The words were cold, and your eyes didn’t meet any of them. Just unclenching your hand when he, startled, put his hand under yours and going straight to bedroom. The shower would wait until tomorrow morning. 

You are too sleepy to deal with that sh*t. Monsters need less sleep than humans, and Liz doesn’t care about being late, but you have a tight schedule. So you went straight to your room.

“WAIT!” if it isn’t Paps you would have ignored, however you didn’t turn around. Just stopped on your track and waited.

“DID YOU GET BURNED?” his voice caring. If you looked back you would have seen surprise on the others toward Paps and they would see your affectionate smile.

“No, thanks for caring Paps. Have a good night.” You voiced warmly before entering your bedroom and dropping dead in the bed. 

________________

Due to some nightmare you woke up earlier but took this opportunity to leave the house before more of them wake up, those energy ball probably are up preparing for the day. It was almost 5 a.m., you got about two hours and half of sleep. Just changing clothes like a zombie, you took your things and tip toed to the door. Passing through Liz’s room you heard some bangs and growl, which you just ignored disgusted with them, it was almost morning and there are more people on the house for the love of the…. Forget it.

Entering in your car you left the house. You would need to check your bank account to see if you have spare money to spend today. Since you didn’t took bath yesterday you needed one right now, lucky at the gym of the university you could take one for no charge and there’s one ATM near. Decided you drove confident with Panic at the Disco on the background. Aiming a better day, because if it was worse than yesterday you will break.

After ending the last class, you dragged your body to the nearest bench outside, your sleep deprived mind and hungry stomach were killing you. The ATM of the coin laundry wasn’t working. So you would take money for washing your clothes at the coin laundry’s ATM, and maybe for a quick lunch and dinner, you were dead hungry right now.

“I got 2 hours until meeting Miss Coco…” you contemplated bending back supported by your arms looking the blue sky full of fluffy clouds. “I guess I will just take a short break before going to wash my…”

“(Y-y/n)” a familiar voice called behind.

You just dropped your head back and glanced upside down to who called.

“Ah! Alphys!” you beamed turning to her after get up, she approached with a timid smile. You hopped the bench, just to notice the other monster tagging along.

That monster was taller than your, and her outfit wild, torn black jeans, band tank top, leather jacket and an eye patch. What got your interest was the color of her hair and scales. Shiny blue with a coat light reflected pieces through all her body and a vibrant red hair in a ponytail. Your eyes once more shined.

“Undyne, t-this is the girl that I m-met yesterday, the one who liked a-animes and games…” the little lizard monster introduced. It was evident her excitement beside the shy tone.

“Hello miss Undyne! I am (Y/n), nice to meet you.” You greeted reaching out your hand, Alphys’ good energy infecting you.

“Hey ya Punk! Nice to meet you!” she caught your hand with vigor “I am Undyne! And don’t ‘miss’ me Punk! Just Undyne is fine!” She is strong, you almost felt your hands crushing, if you also didn’t have a strong grip. “Alphys told me about you! And I am happy to say that you’re not that wimpy to whine about me intimidating spirit!” she laughed after letting your hand go.

“h-hey, are you alright (Y/n)? You don’t seem v-very well….” Alphys neared you, worried.

Her question could be about your clutched hand, but you knew that your face isn’t in a good state. No brushed hair, bags under the eyes and tiredness emanating from your form. You just shrugged with a smile.

“I guess, but as I said yesterday Alphys, test upcoming.”

She wanted to press on the subject, but decided not, you didn’t seem comfortable.

“Punk you should train with me! Workout is the best treatment to defeat your stress!” the fish monster invited, she was on fire.

“Sounds good Undyne, we can schedule after the deadlines.” She seems like a nice monster, maybe after knowing them better you could take her with you to the dojo, sounds like a thing she would like “Hey, do you also work here?”

Alphys, by what she told you the day before, is a scientist that cooperated with universities to understand magic, she has moved to your university because of a project of green energy mixed with magic.

“No, no, I am just here because my darling here told me about you! I am a police officer and captain of the Royal Guard!” she posed proudly, remembering certain someone.

“Royal Guard?! Really?!” your groaned of amazement, looking at her with total admiration. You heard stories about them, and though about how cool they must be. Now after meeting their captain, you can say, they are awesome. “I can’t believe! Stars, that’s amazing! You should let me see your armor!”

Moved by your enthusiasm Undyne radiated a shark grin and put her hand on your shoulder.

“Of course! We could marathon an anime then I show you!” 

You nodded excited before calming down your nerves, until you perked at a word she said before.

“Wait, did you said darling?” your voice was unsure, not really wanting to insinuate nothing. I mean, a lot of people call each other darling without further meaning. Shoot, you may have offended them, is it crime to offend an officer out of service? Your head started spiraling with the possibility of you messing up and losing the opportunity to be friends with them.

“Yes! This is my amazing sweetheart and all that Lovey-puckey stuff! My girlfriend and the royal scientist!” the little lizard was pulled by the shoulder to her lover side. You breathed out, the tension build inside dissipating.

“U-UNDYNE!” now Alphys is a red monster.

You laughed about the couple antics, surprised that you met the captain of the royal guard and the royal scientist. You felt honored! A brief glance at your clock remembered that you still needed to wash your clothes. Chatting a bit more you departed from the cheer monsters in a rush, glad that you got their contacts.

Undyne and Alphys observed your, now happy, form disappear in the distance, before turning serious to each other.

“W-what do you think Undyne? She s-seemed worse than yesterday…” she asked unsure, her claws touching nervously.

“She isn’t just stressed about study and work. I saw a lot of those types, but that is different. She is worn out. Probably feel like have a target on her back, always cautious and looking for ways to escape, but at the same time tired of all this.” The fish monster explained “Do you think she is the girl that bully those bonehead’s girlfriend?”

“I-I don’t know, the name is the same and she study here…” Alphys contemplated sadly “I was surprised when she told me her name. A-at moment we were having a nice conversation about a l-lot geek things....”

Years dealing with others creatures gave Undyne a nice eye to read and feel people/monsters, at least identify some patterns.

“Her soul felt so broken and honest. Her eyes shined in pure emotion when we talked but turned dull at the end.” The fish lady was deep in thought “She looked like a completely different person from what they described. Besides, I don’t like that girl, Liz.”

The autumn wind flowed by them, but didn’t disturbed their silence.

“Alphys” she called turning to her partner “If it comes a time of take sides, I don’t think I would side our friends against her.”

“M-me too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNDYNE! *spears of justice booming from four massive speakers* *flame towers like rock shows exploding in the rhythm of the music*  
> I like to think that Undyne is more than a muscle head (she plays piano!). She isn’t captain of the royal guard because of her strength only, but she knows observe and interpret others, think what is the best path to reach her goal and protect everyone. 
> 
> And a special thanks for all comments and kudos that I recived so far!


	4. Exhausted, but there's still things to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between training, studying and working, when will have a break???????????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, slow burn+fast pace. What a hell am I doing? Sorry, the following chapters will probably sounds like a baby deer stumbling. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone thats supporting this story! Because of you guys I can keep my block away! (for now)
> 
> warning: don't expect too much skele-interaction :c

All your laundry was washed, but you didn’t had time to eat something. The coin laundry took more time than you thought, trying to forget the short nap you took over the washing machine. When you got to the room for the next job, your client was already there. Beside the coffee shop work, you also offer a service of do paintings at university. If you wanted a place to yourself and keep your car, honey-money is needed. There, waiting for you in that classroom of the university rented for you do your art, was a beautiful bird monster. Her feathers well brushed remembering colors of a peacock, but more blue and vivid, and posture of an elegant crane.

“Hello, you must be miss (Y/n). I am Coco, lovely to meet you.” Her smile was delicate, if she was the model to your paint you would want a copy.

“I am glad to meet you too miss Coco.” You said taking a seat on front of her. The lights of the day gracefully complemented her colors, making you gape a bit. “Excuse me miss for my rudeness, but your colors are absolutely splendid.”

“Oh my, thank you, what a cute human we have here.” she giggles softly. “I appreciate the compliment, coming from an artist that means a lot.” 

“A-h you’re welcome.” You said scratching the back of your head embarrassed “So about the painting…”

You talked about your business, the price, time, types and all variants, she just heard with full attention nodding once or twice. She made her pair of question and the deal was sealed.

Coco wanted a portrait of herself to give to her father. She told you that he used to have big photos of all his kids in the corridor, but one day his house was set fire by a group of monster haters, fortunately he was out with her mother. Undyne caught the group and gave they deserved (according to the law), but his photos are gone. Her features showed a mix between melancholy of an old story and a painful memory. So, she desired to give a portrait of her, but more unique, made by hands of an artist. Her brother, a student here, told her about this service disponible and that’s was how she reached you.

You felt honored to do such an important job, but also recommended that maybe some professional would do a better service, considering that is an important gift. However, she insisted that your hands were the ones that she wants. The detail that was unknown to you, was that she researched, saw a few of your works and consulted your previous clients. She trusted your abilities. 

You have already prepared beforehand your material, so she concorded on start a draft, to have an idea, discuss possibilities and feeling that will carry. Using just a pencil and a notebook you traced different poses and expression, she suggested for the next session maybe natural landscape on the back. Which you agreed, already thinking about the best spots near.

With the golden hours nearing you called an end to this session. Putting your tools back into the backpack and discussed the format for the next session, you already have her number but in case she wanted other ways to reach you gave her your business card. For now, it was decide one session per week (you are a little bit busy this season, which she didn’t got a problem) and you will send her a few options of well-structured sketches during the week, before the next meeting.

After departing in different routes, you rushed to your car. The excitement with the sketches made you lose track of the time, again. Master would give you a heavy penalty if you got late. Unfortunately, your born star like to see you suffer, the traffic was heavy and there was a car crash on your usual route. Hitting your head on the steering wheel and letting a groan escape, there’s nothing to do beside pray for everything settle fast. Of course, you hoped that isn’t a severe accident, but still!

When you arrived, it was at least 30 minutes late from the normal schedule. There are still a lot of other disciples training. Your normal schedule is from his last class of the day with other people until one hour or one hour and half after to an exclusive training. For some reason Mister Huang, a Chinese man in his sixties with white hair and port of a military general and your actual master, didn’t chewed your head out, just made you run two laps around the build.

Tonight, it was a review of all your basics combat moves and testing sequence of movements. Sometimes your vision would darker and your leg wobble, but you kept going like it isn’t happening. He would point a few of errors and give tips, but never mentioned your delay to start or trembling limbs. You kept like that for almost twenty minutes until he gave you a break.

You were taking a breath sitting on the middle of the tatami, your head between your knees and a towel over, when he called your name. He was standing at the end of the mat, his serious expression softened and a bottle of water in hands. Struggling a bit to get up, you light jogged in his direction.

“(Y/n), come sit here.” He said guiding you to a bench near the wall.

You just done as told you, him sitting at an end and you at other. He offered the bottle and sat forward placing his elbows on the knees, hands joined. You took a big gulp, it was that energetic drink that he takes on championship for his disciples. The sugar and substance flowed into your system like a rain after a drought, refreshing everything.

“Last week I had a visit, requesting a service of bodyguard.” He started, looking at his front. “It was a monster, and by what I understand a famous one. He will hold a small event next week and wanted a human bodyguard.”

“Human? Why human?”

“It is still difficult for monsters defend themselves. Even if some of them are art of the police, there’s too much voices in opposition to monster lifting a finger against a human. No matter the situation” you could see his clench tightening “That’s why they wanted a human, someone who could protect them no matter the situation. They were having problem even to hire a security service from professionals.”

You stared him wide eyed, before looking forward. It’s still scaring to know how vulnerable they are. Miss Coco’s father, all those monster students who suddenly leaved the university, Muffet’s outside vandalized. Memories made you shudder.

“I said I would think about. If I had any one disponible…. ” he slightly turned to watch you, stern look on his eyes “(Y/n), would you be interested?”

“I, I don’t know.” From the start you knew that it would turn that way “I don’t think I am strong enough. What if I go and them get hurt anyway? I mean, after all I’m just a woman….” Your head hanged down, fist clenched in frustration to admit yourself such a thing.

“You know very well that’s don’t define you. Yukimura had faith in you, that’s why he trusted you to me. And you proved yourself. If there’s someone to do this job is you.” he straighten his posture. He was completely serious and expression hard. “If you reject, no issues, the decision is yours and I would hate to send someone who isn’t committed. But from my place, you are the only one who I wiling to send.”

It isn’t to pressure you or something like that, it is the normal way that he putted his opinion. But you felt the weight anyway. Master Yukimura, your master from your hometown, and Huang are extremely different, the fist cheerful and prankster, the second unhumorous and cold, although both are extremely sincere with their words. Say what they need for you to know exactly what they think.

He got up from his spot with a sight, directing to the deposit to close everything and end his day. 

“Consider carefully and tell me next train. Now go home, I can’t stand more looking at your pitiful face” was his way to say, you look tired go rest and think about it late.

You gave a tired smile and stand to also call it a night.

“Ah, Master! Can I just use the shower?”

“Go ahead. Turn off all lights when getting out, Bo will lock after you leave.” He said dismissing himself and taking the door to his house.

______________________

When you arrived home, if you could call that home, some of your housemates are on the living room and by the sound others are washing the dishes. Usually, you would come back later, when most of them are preparing to sleep, but this time you left the dojo earlier, in time to catch a soothing piece of their daily life. As Paps affirmed yesterday, they surely had a delicious dinner. The smell still flowing, fresh herbs the finest of Italian cuisine, making your stomach grumble. Quietly you made way to your room, not wanting to disturb. At the first two weeks after they moved on they would stop doing their things to glare at you, saying a comment or other about the maggot and eyesore that arrived, but noticing that was a waste of time they simply would ignore you now.

“Hey, hunneybee, look. That artist that I like replied one of my request yesterday!” Papy said showing his phone excited. Marine, Papy and Liz are on the sofa with their devices, while Red was sprawled on the armchair snoring.

In the phone a funny doodle of a skeleton with sunglasses riding a unicorn and “skele-tastic” written on the back.

“Papy-bunny, you still pay for it? Didn’t I say it was a waste of money? And their things are not big deal, you should stop before they steal more of you.” She shot narrow eyes to him, not even bothering to see what his screen displayed.

“Ah, yes. Sorry hun…” he pulled his hand back looking a bit guilty.

You didn’t saw their interaction but pitied him just by hearing. Sometimes you would catch he and Rus talking about a nice show or a cartoon artist that you also follow. You wanted to chat with them but who are you to butt in? Liz, Liz never like those things, she preferred reality shows, trendy series and stereotyped movies. She always criticizes their liking saying that was infantile and ridiculous.

You were almost reaching your room, the last one on the corridor, when…

“HUMAN! YOU ARE BACK!” a cheerful shout made you halt. You already felt the disapproving stares making holes on your back.

“A-ah, yes Paps. Hello…” you said facing at him, noticing the silence and looks behind Paps. Universe, is it too hard to let you have a good night of sleep? 

“YOU ARRIVED EARLIER TODAY! IF YOU HAD CALLED,” you didn’t have his number, neither he yours “I WOULD HAD PREPARED A PLATE FOR YOU!” he just took a few steps to get closer to you.

“I am sorry, but don’t worry I already got my dinner!” yes, a smashed sandwich on you bag that you bought at the convenience store.

“ARE YOU SURE? I DON’T MIND FETCHING AND WARMING UP THE LEFTOVER. I COULD KEEP YOU COMPANY IN THE KITCHEN! IT’S A NICE OPPORTUNITY TO BOND AND….” strangely his speech died with him frowning “HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY?”

[That’s all I needed to end my night] you though exhausted.

“I am fine Paps” you forced a smile “just, you know, deadlines and test near I didn’t slept well last night.”

“Paaaaaaps, dear. Will you take too long? I am missing you!” Liz voice saved you this time. Because if this kept going some skeleton would gladly burry your body on the backyard this night.

Surprising he hesitated before posing straight. Seems like he opted to let it go.

“SO YOU NEED TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR HUMAN BODY! DON’T UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF A TIRED MIND. I HOPE YOU GET BETTER, IF YOU DESIRE, I CAN MAKE MY GET-WELL-SOUP FOR YOU!”

“Thanks Paps, maybe someday(never)” this time your smile was real and comfortable.

“NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I AM GOING TO THE ARMS OF MY DESPERATE DATEMATE. GOODNIGHT HUMAN!” he patted your hair and left gallantly making you laugh amused.

“Yeah, goodnight.” You whispered before entering your room.

______________________________________________________

Inside, there was a lovely surprise on your mattress, a pile of clothes and a post-it saying: fix them for me, with love Liz. Taking a quick look, you saw the holes and torn places, also the stains of condiment, grass, grease and unidentified. It was just the second time this month. Deciding it’s not worth it stress over that now, you just putted the pile on your spare chair.

Taking a look around you sighed. Your room was the smallest from all house, but have a nice window facing the street. The walls were a light shade of (insert color), your bed, only a mattress (you preferred to have a bigger mattress than a full bed), in the corner opposite the window. A cheap bookshelf on the feet of the bed, with things like cups, plates, books, art material and etcetera, next to you work desk and your wardrobe across. Two chairs, one for the desk and other spare, and your keyboard you use to train piano (usually folded between the desk and the book shelve). Everything you got was second-handed or on sale, beside the computer and the laptop that you got from your parents and grandparents. The room was a bit crumpled, but you liked.

You fished the phone from pocket to look at the time, noticing two new messages, any of them from group work chat, it was from that awesome monster couple. Alphys wanted to know when you are free to maybe grab a coffee or come to her home watch some animes, while Undyne caps locked that she was cleaning her armor and waiting for have match with you. Their excitement made the corner of your mouth quirk up. It been forever since you had done something like this. Even if you got a few ‘friends’ from university, you never really went out or chatted for too long, it was hard with your tight schedule. From your classes, you kept a profession relationship with all your colleagues, they would go out among them but with you it was just amenity and university related talk. You send a fired-up gif to Undyne and told Alphys that maybe after all mid terms and deadlines are over. Clutching up your phone you fond a residual energy to keep working a bit more.

Dinner ate, sleepiness coming, you just finished the adjust on the photos of the restaurant advertisement, deciding to send them tomorrow and end this day. Making only a last check on emails and fandoms updates before going sleep.

You were scrolling bored though the sites when a *blip*was heard behind you, earning a heavy sigh. The abrupt drop of your head on the table next to the keyboard startled the visitor.

“Can we just jump that part today? Be a pal and throw me a bone, I am pretty beated here.” You mumbled raising your head, before he could say anything “ And I know, I know, don’t get near ma bro, stop doing your fake act and all that jazz.” you stated indifferent making a signal with our hand to him go away. Without even recognizing his presence decently.

Marine was surprised (the pun tickled his funny bone), a little pissed, but just *bliped* out next, without a word. Catching a light ‘sleep well’ coming from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note: he didn't saw the pile of clothes.


	5. What are those skeletons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some relevant skeleton interaction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, but probably the following chapter will take more time.  
>  (；￣Д￣)
> 
> I hope you like the chapter and feel free to send comments! I love them!
> 
> And thank you everyone for reading and supporting this story!!!!!!!!!

The day started good, and you hoped remained that way. When you got up the house was in a warm silence, those bundles of energy have already left the house in their fancy vehicles, and their brothers were still sleeping. You were able the secretly enjoy a time in the living room before leaving. That sofa is so soft and comfortable. It was a silly to think that you sprawled yourself there like a cat sunbathing, with a satisfy grin, not even noticing the lanky dark figure observing you. 

The classes went in a blink, and you got lucky to arrive at the canteen before the crowd of starving student. Not wanting to take the midday rush hour you arrived at the work earlier and waited on the staff room, taking your laptop to send those photos for the restaurant’s advertisement agency, finalizing your essays for college and preparing some sketches to show miss Coco next week. Also saving some new piano partition on internet to try out after, maybe tonight. Already on your uniform and hair tied, your glance would lift from the screen from time to time to trade a word or two with someone passing by.

“Hey, short stack” called a man with a bit of teasing.

Infront of your table was Jax, one of the oldest co-workers. The person in charge of the vegetables and fruits, buy and prepare. He is a tall tanned man, with well-defined muscles, stylish long dark wavy hair and three piercing on the right ear, two on the other. Under all that uniform he has a massive tattoo all in black, that he took pride of, since it’s a symbol of something related to the warrior of old Hawaii, his birthplace. One of Jax’s pastime involves using you as a support for his gorilla arms and find new ways to tell you are smaller than him.

“Whadya want coconut head?” you tried to sound crude, like a gangster, hanging your arm behind the chair and sitting with the legs slouched. Only putting him to in a fit of laugh.

“Calm down chicken little.” He cleaned a tear “Boss asked if you want to start earlier. We could use a bit of your musical touch.”

“Oh! Sure.” You promptly broke your character and putted out your things on the worker’s locker. Jax still chuckling.

“You don’t have work to do slacker?” you asked with him tailing you toward the front of the store.

“My job is make sure you don’t cause trouble pipsqueak” he made a pose putting emphasis on his height with that smug grin.

“I don’t cause tr…” your reminder was cutter by the lack of floor. That trickster waited for you get distracted to kick your feet out of place before the next step.

“Whoops, be careful.” he caught your shoulder on his big hand, preventing you from trip and fall “what are you saying brat?”

“You damn…” you shot him an accusatory and playful side smile, before chuckling with him and proceeding to work.

Today you are inspired, so movie themes for the piano. Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Aladdin, and the list go on. The funniest part about playing famous music are the people passing by and whispering about recognizing the tune. Usually the place would turn in a cheerful atmosphere.

You just ended ‘Part of your world’ from The Little Mermaid, when felt a body leaning against your precious piano. You raised an eyebrow to the strange before capturing his features, which made your eyes go wide.

“Hey, are you by a chance trying to seduce me siren?” he charmed sending a dangerous smile.

The monster in front of you was tall and slender. Wearing bomber jacket over a beige sweater, ripped jeans and military boot, all his visual screaming ladies’ man. What caught your attention was the fact that he is a skeleton, with two cracks on the skull one going up from his mouth and other down, but still a bag of bones.

“Oh, seems like I left the lady speech less?” he asked smirking.

“I was just surprised, is not every day that you see a Halloween decoration walking around. Someone may have left the deposit door open.” You deadpanned focusing on flipping through your partition notebook, even being a lie since you see a skeleton parade every day. It’s not normal for you dealt with someone hit on you, so the best is the indifference until other co-worker kick him out.

“Heh, sassy one?” he chuckled “Well, I would love to haunt your dreams princess.”. That nickname made you shudder, it was the same that one of them called Liz.

“No thanks, keep your magic away from me. Now, excuse me, even if I am playing it is still work.” You huffed sending him one of your cold stare.

“Now now, I was joking with you. Sorry about this.” He pulled up his hands in a peace sign moving away from the instrument drawing your attention “the truth is, my brother was dying to know if you could play Sherlock’s theme.”

This time he had a calm and open demeanor, of someone who just want to enjoy his peaceful day. For precaution, you still eyed him suspicious.

“Which one? Benedict Cumberbatch or Robert Dowey Jr.?” you turned back to your pages.

“Can I even choose?” he fakes a surprise with a mock face.

“Well the show is pretty good, and I really like Hans Zimmer compositions.” You replied delighted to talk about a nice topic. “So be my guest.”

“Well, let’s put your service to the test. Make it Cumberbatch.” He smirked again, now leaving you to take his seat.

You don’t even gave an eye to his retreat form, only facing your old pal for the next piece.

You needed support from the partition, it’s been a while since the last time you played that one. Your fingers danced on the piano, the eyes running through the page, the music invaded all your system, not hearing a word from anyone, not even the chat about people recognizing this tune. The skeleton that talked with you had an ease smile looking between you and his bro, both sitting in the table near one of the windows. 

Playing the last note and you let the sound float in the ambient holding the piano’s pedal. Soon frantically searching for that smug skeleton. Your need for validation kicking in. When you met his eyes light, he gave you thumbs up, making your smile bloom. One of your favorite part of dealing with music is making the others enjoy. Excited you went back to filling the coffee shop with interesting rhythms, not even caring about the soft and delighted laugh that bone head gave you after seeing your bright smile.

Today was peaceful, without any major incidents. For you, the biggest one was the pair of skeletons that kept you company at the bar, while you worked. Ace, as the charming skeleton present himself, and Aster, his incredible tall brother, moved from their table to the drink counter. They wanted to thank you for accepting their request, Aster with a green blush that you found cute. This small interaction lead to a full talk. Discussing about your interest and hobbies. You would often laugh at their antics as brothers, between flirts and scold. Ace was a smooth ass while Aster was a completely gentleman, with a hint of a teaser.

At the end of your shift they asked for your phone number. You didn’t even had time to think about before Jax shoved in front of then a napkin with your number, with a smug grin saying that was on the house. Aster was hesitant to take, but Ace jumped into the opportunity, even sending a message to his bro with the number. You just stayed there outraged with the betrayal, pointing fingers to the man that are laughing and teasing you, amusing the monsters.

____________________________________

Today was one of the days that you wished for heavy traffic, or something to keep you away from that place, but you needed to study, so no detours. Each step you took from your car to the entrance made your anxiety grow, a lump inside the chest pressing your organs and hands sweating, no matter how many time you came home during the afternoon you always had that response from your body. At this point you were used to feel that, so it was easier to pretend to be good.

“YOU ARE EARLIER” was the greeting you received. Stopping on your track, you looked up to him. Black was with his arms crossed on the sofa, siting straight and imposing, beside him a concerned Blue. By what you can see, they were playing Mario kart, until your presence interrupted them.

“…yes” was the only thing you said deflecting the stares and going to your refugee.

“MANERLESS WHORE” he huffed, not even trying to mask his hate for you.

No matter how many times you hear things like that, it still clenches your insides.

“DO….DO YOU WANNA PLAY WITH US?” was a question that made you and Black freeze.

Hesitant you turned around to see if Blue was really talking to you. He never talked to you beside when you greet him, even in those times he would say a quick ‘h-hi human’. This time, he was genuinely starting a conversation with you, his eye lights darting between the floor and your face.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Black growled frowning his sockets to his counterpart.

“PAPS SAID THAT SHE WAS PROBABLY STRESSED FROM THE UNIVERSITY AND VIDEOGAME WITH FRIENDS IS A PLESANT WAY TO DISCHARGE WITH BAD EMOTIONS” he tried, nervously, explain himself.

“ARE YOU BY A CHANCE HER FRIEND?” the dark clothed eyed him wary.

“…NO….” admitted lowering his voice.

The tension grew in the room, just the sound of the Mario Kart’s main screen filling the space.

Wanting to get over with this, you cleaned your throat, making both look at you.

“Thanks Blue, but I think I will study for my tests. So…. Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry.” You tried to ease him, slowly taking steps back to your place.

“O-OH, YOUR WELCOME …”

You just plastered a smile in his direction before withdrawing to the bedroom.

“YOU ARE TRULY MY STUPIDIEST VERSION” was the last thing you heard of their conversation.

____________________________________

The first star showed itself on the sky, and your head pounded like hell. That’s the after effect of catching up all procrastinated studies and finishing several essays at once. Turning off the monitor you sweared that next time you turn that thing on would be to play or make new draws to post. Slipping to from the chair, your not-so-acrobatic jump to the bed was a bless. You buried your face on the mattress and spread all the limbs. You didn’t intend to sleep, just rest a bit and think about what to do next. Maybe you would eat the pizza that you bought for dinner. Or maybe you should start with those clothes.

Getting up, you took the pile from the chair to your bed. Resting the back on the wall beside your mattress you started to separate the articles by color of thread you will need. Almost all of them you could identify the owner and you could say that all of them have a good eye to fabric and style. After setting the new piles you started with a small rip on an orange and white tank top, probably Paps’. Usually the damage was little, rare ones would need help from Pinterest tips or a patch. You knew that the source of most of the teared pieces from Black, Pyrus, Blue and Paps were their daily training.

Once you were passing by the living room saw a brief of their intense sparing on the yard from the window connected to the porch, before one of them block the vision with wall of bones. It’s not like you were a fight addicted but would love to test your strength and technique against their magical attacks. A sight escaped. You tried to focus on the task, forgetting those memories and impossible dreams.

With two third of the clothes repaired you decided to take a break for today. Tomorrow you could end this and wash then. One of the Blue’s shirt had a big burn hole (probably from kitchen nightmares that happen when more than two skeleton wanted to cook). You hoped he was okay, but his shirt would need a path and you got an idea of what sew there, you just needed buy the right fabric. 

“I think now it’s a good time to make some new posts” declared stretching your back, making it *pop*.

You plumped on the chair in front of the computer, taking the pen tablet from your backpack and put yourself to work.

____________________________________

After one draw posted and one pizza eaten, you were cussing lowly at your computer, doing your best to not die in a FPS game (first person shooter). And you are failing miserably on your objective. On these late days, some user has been following you and would always try to end you first. At start he moved like a noob, but he improved absurdly and now think it is funny to kill you. That user could be playing against better players, he reached such a high rank to keep targeting you? If you had triumphed this last game your rank would have upgraded.

Tired you got up to take a fast shower and brush your teeth, leaving to later decide if it was better rest or keep cursing that person the rest of the night.

Taking a check on the hall, you concluded it was safe to walk around. Or they were at the living room or at their rooms. They will not be bothered by your need of hygiene if you were fast and quiet. Relaxed you strolled to the bathroom.

“Goddammit. Stupid smoking_syrup_oak. Kids like you shouldn’t be sleeping at this hour. Stop pursing old ladies.” you grumbled while scratching the back of your hair. 

“you okay there?”

Rus bass voice made you jump a few meters from the floor. He was there behind you, back on the wall across your room studying your reaction. You were scared of how you didn’t saw him.

“Rus. Sh*it.” You cursed, catching your breath. Failing to spot his amusement. “Sorry, was I too loud? I pomise you, I’m just going to take a quick shower and….”

“no worries, I was just passin’ by” he cutted your rant pushing himself from the wall “what happen to let ya that frustrated?”

[Passing by? Slouching on the corridor?] you thought but choose to ignore.

“Nothing at all, just a game.” You wanted nothing more than escape, what would Black do if he saw you talking with his brother?

He got closer, eyeing you suspicious, and then passed you to go to the living room, humming.

“You shouldn’t be so stressed over that. “ he recommended “And I didn’t pegged you as a curser death_bachelord_4242” said calmly, just turning to give you a shit-eat grin.

“wh-WHAT?!” your face steamed embarrassed before you scurried, locking yourself into the bathroom because of your scream, that more of them probably heard. Leaning on the door and sliding until being able to hide your head on your knees.

“WHAT WAS THIS INSSUFERABLE ANNOYING SCREAM?” Pyrus screamed louder stomping through the hall.

“WHERE ARE THAT STUPID CREATURE?” Black matched him.

All that noise muffling a prankster ‘nyeh he he’.


	6. Maybe friends and more work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still a slow burn and short chapter.  
> I admit that there's no big event on this one too.......
> 
> Just some interactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! How are you doing? Sorry for taking so long!
> 
> Thank you everybody who is supporting the story, you guys are awesome!  
> What are you think about the story until now? Favorite parts? Death wish to some one? Maybe some spicy moments?   
> XD XD
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the comments! 
> 
> And now the new addition! 
> 
> UT – Marine/Paps  
> UF – Blue/Papy  
> US – Red/Pyrus  
> SF – Black/Rus  
> ET – Ace/Aster
> 
> (I still can promise a frequent update :c )

After wake up and taking a look on the mirror, relived you knowing that you didn’t got up with puffy eyes.

Yesterday after entering the bathroom you had a break down, sitting with the back on the door covering your head with hands in an intend of protection. Their booming voice, stomping foots and accusatory comments, all that triggered your tears and hyperventilation. You knew that at some point you needed to go to your room, and you promise Rus that you would be fast in the bathroom. Fear spiraled through your head, if they’re going to break down the bathroom, or if they were waiting you get out to corner you. Trembling, jaw clenched you got up and forced your body to do everything quick. Body almost crying in pain because of the stiff muscles. Tears marking your cheeks. You not daring to take a look on the mirror but knowing that you were a mess.

To your mild delight every loud stopped at some point. Surprising, there was anyone waiting for you outside, not even a soul. Just the TV sound and some silly comments filling the space. Maybe you took too long to get out? But the uneasy feeling of an ambush didn’t left your mind. Arriving on your room, you noticed that you stayed out for about almost two hours. Panicking make you lost your sense, including time notion. Your sleep wasn’t one of the best, but you got your rest.

Shaking those memories, you proceed the morning routine. Sneaky, made a bee line to the outside door, lucky no one acknowledge your presence.

Inside your car you note a message on your phone, which you didn’t checked since your gaming time last night.

[???]: heya girl, hope you are dreaming with me.

Ace, of course. Judging by the time, he must had sent that during your cursing session yesterday.

[you]: Sorry, I left my phone on a corner and just saw now. And no, I just have pleasant dreams.

That’s a lie, you don’t have pleasant dreams. Or you had those bizarre dreams/nightmares or no dream at all. But he didn’t to know that.

Leaving the chat by that, you took the road to university.

____________________________________________________

You arrived earlier, that means time for a full breakfast. Humming you walked to the cafeteria, enjoying the nice weather and the emptiness of the campus. When a *ding* called your attention.

[ace_smoothass]: morning sunshine, maybe I can make those dreams come true 😉

Charming as ever. You just rolled your eyes.

[you]: keep to your ladies Casanova

[ace_smoothass]: Are you working today?

[you]: not gonna tell. It was bad enough that you got my number. Don’t need you there every shift.

[ace_smoothass]: don’t be like that princess. Me and my bro really appreciated our chat.

[you]: stop calling me that.

You huffed, it really bothers you those flirty type. Ace, when he wants, he can be a decent fellow, but when he starts with that bullshit you get bothered.

Putting away the device you went right to the special part of the cafeteria, where they serve more expensive things, but truly a ticket to heaven. C’mon, you deserve this.

Excited you bought a plate of fresh fruits, a roast beef sandwich and a vanilla cappuccino. It’s been a while since you ate food that good.

You were filling you mouth with sandwich, delicious cheese melting and touching you taste buds, when you saw a familiar yellow scale. Still munching you put the food on the plate and tried to call her attention waving your arms. For your lucky she saw at the first attempt.

Alphys was also taking her breakfast, saying that she was earlier to prepare some magical procedures for an experiment. Before classes start you stayed there enjoying the meal and a funny chat about conspiracy theory of magical girls from animes with her. 

_______________________________________

After the classes you went to lunch with Alphys and talked a bit more about random things. Laughing at the stories about her girlfriend antics.

Finishing the lunch, you said your goodbyes and left to buy what was needed to finish the repair and take all those stains out. Not forgetting to get something for you eat at night and something for before the intense training session.

Arriving the house, you expected that awesome reception you have every day, but instead you were welcomed with a quiet empty room. Waiting for an ambush you stepped with caution, looking around. A creak from one of the bedrooms made you freeze. When a hairy head emerged from there you relaxed a bit, still suspicious that one skeleton would jump from nowhere to spook you.

When Liz noticed that was you, she called your name and approached with fast strides. She was wearing a fluffy baby pink robe and hair wet, but her eyes are still intimidating.

“Hey, sup Liz?” you straightened your body.

“I need you to make those berry and chocolate cookies for me.” She stated serious, not even opening a space for a greeting or discussion.

“How come?” you were confused with the sudden request. She don’t like handmade things, just food made by the best professionals.

At your response she sighed dramatically.

“Listen, tomorrow some cousins of the boys will come to dinner. And I want to serve that fatty things that all of them like.” She scrunched the cute button in the middle of her face at the mention of the pastry “Today the boys are out, so to make them fast, put on a pretty cookie jar and hide. If they come back and I am out, tell them that I’m at the Uni studying. And don’t forget to tidy the kitchen afterward.”

Finishing with the instructions she plastered that one-million-dollar smile and left. Just before entering her room her turned to you.

“I’m counting on you!” cheered closing the door behind her.

You let your breath escape. Seems like you are going to be reclused in your room all night tomorrow. You made a mental note to pee before locking yourself, else you would need a bottle...

Well, now with this new task in hands you changed your plans. First finish the repairs, let them soak and then make the cookies. While they cool you would continue to wash the clothes and in sequence put to dry outside. Luckily, you were planning to give some cookies to Alphys and Undyne, so you bought beforehand the ingredients and a nice jar. You could always buy more after.

In a hurry you went to the bedroom, there was a lot to do today and the sun wouldn’t wait for you.

_________________________________

With the tips from Pinterest, you took the stains fast. Soon you were taking from the oven three formidable batch of cookies that you placed on the counter to cool (thanks Paps for convincing everybody to get the best oven in the store). When you were hanging the clothes outside you saw Liz leaving, by her trendy coat and cream skirt you deduced that she was going to the mall with her friends.

After all clothes were laying under the sun you took a time to admire your hard work, before focusing back on what needed to be done. Going inside to clean the kitchen and hide the cookies.

Your room was the place hideaway for the pastries, even if the skeletons went to your room, they would be busy terrorizing you to notice them. They didn’t care about anything yours.

All tasks concluded you resolved to enjoy outside a little bit before get going to the dojo (place you trained and house of master). It was rare the moments you could sit outside in the porch. Looking at the clothes, you are proud to say that just if you searched for them you will able to see the fixed spots. The yellow star that you sew on Blue’s training shirt matched all his astronomic energy. You hoped he liked. Otherwise the fault would fall upon Liz, and you didn’t want she be blamed.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING MISERABLE LOW-LIFE?”

Black’s sudden snarl made you halt. Slowly you turned to see him standing inside to house, mad, with an accusatory look burning you.

“Ah, you see. Liz asked me to take care of the clothes while she went out, to the university. I was just checking if it was still wet…” your leg itched to run to your room, but with him in the path, you didn’t dare to move.

“NOW THAT I AM HERE YOU CAN GO AWAY. I WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS!” he crossed his arms “I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR MY CLOTHES OR ANYONE’S CLOTHES. SO GO, NOW.” A growl accompanied the last word.

“Ok, I got it.” You sighed and lifted your hands in a calm surrender.

His eye lights followed your form getting up and walking away, probably would keep until you are out of his view.

“Thank you Black.” It’s was the only thing you whispered, loud enough for him hear. A small gratitude for taking care of the clothes.

His sockets widen a little, but still wearing a wary look.

“Do You Think Can Say My Name So Freely, Filthy Whore.” He murmured uncomfortable but not that angry.

Huffing he went to check the clothes. If that human putted somethings to harm them or destroy the work of his datemate.

Black observed the details of each piece, Liz repaired all of them perfectly. The though made him smile fondly to the pieces. How can a fantastic woman have a trash of a friend? A cocky, selfish, lazy person who didn’t care about anyone or even respect the space of others? No even give an ear to Liz put out her problems and sadness. Black hated you, but respected Liz decision to let you live with them.

_________________________________________

After getting on your bedroom you just took the things needed for now and went out, not wanting to stay here at the house. You could burn time in the city before train.

When you left, Black was at the living room, but you ignored each other presence. Parking your car at the master’s house terrain, you opted for eat a ‘dinner’ (sandwich, the best option; meat, salad, carbohydrate and fat in one bite) while scrolling in the phone inside the vehicle. Mister Huang instructed to park on his terrain since you leave late.

Remembering you needed to notify Liz where are the cookies, in case she had a better hideout, two new messages catch your sigh. You quickly typed to Liz and went to check those texts. 

[ace_smoothass]: sorry, sorry. The truth is I really enjoyed talk with you, maybe we could get a drink or smth? Your choice and my treat.

[you]: I don’t have too many free time, but can I consider about?

Since it’s been a while he sent, you didn’t expect him answer right away. Taking another bite of the food, you pass to the next message.

[???]: Good morning dear (Y/n). I hope I am not disturbing you. The one talking is Aster, Ace’s little brother, we chatted for a while during your work time yesterday.

[???]: I humble apologize for my brother behavior and wanted to know if he is bothering you with text message.

Your mouth side tugged upward amused, quickly adding his contact before answering.

[You]: Hello Aster! Sorry for taking too long to answer. Don’t worry about Ace, if there’s someone to be apologizing its him, not you! But thank you anyway. 😉

Having no more to reply you went to explore Tumblr, maybe check if there was any ask or art request, while you concluded your meal. Decided to take a stroll around after, until it was time to train.

______________________

“So, have you considered about the job?” Master Huang said not taking his eyes from your jumpy form “Fix your timing, you’re going to fall if your keep up with that mess”

Right now, you were following a sequence of 6 flying kick and flip moves, alternating between kung fu and the normal side flip, in a non-stop motion. They are still hard moves and you’re sure it was not perfectly executed but the intention was getting your body used with this aerial feeling. You have a good control of technics solid and stable, so he wanted to wider your possibilities.

“Yes…” you panted trying to get the jump timing right, then landed with both feet.

“Tell them that they have their human monster-guard.” Determination filling your insides.

Just to be severely scolded.

“WHO SAID YOU COULD STOP?!” he stomped one foot forward to make his point.

Too much to cause a little dramatic effect. You started again immediately, stumbling a little bit, before entering in the rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys get confused with something please let me know! I can fix in the story or maybe put on the notes some explanations! 
> 
> Things that will explained later I won't say a word about :3


	7. Sweet skeleton that don't give up and his curious counterpart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all skeletons are that bad, maybe just a little pusher and curious? 
> 
> (At this point you can notie how I don't know how to write summary......... and nickname characters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How you guys doing? And quarantine? hope nobody is going crazy!  
> If ya want talk, send a comment! Soon I will create a tumblr for futher interactions! (YAY) 
> 
> I hope you guys don’t mind my mention of sites, animes and all that jazz over the story. 
> 
> Forgot to mention the coffee shop name!  
> Andante Tranquillo
> 
> (o´∀`o)
> 
> (probs will add when I fix all my mistakes)
> 
> Stay well everybody! And eat your vegetable(Paps made me say that one)

It was late when you arrived, everybody was still having a boding time in the living room. The clothes you repaired and washed early neatly folded on the center table. The loud ones praising Liz about her sew skills with she saying that was a thing that she “learned with her grandmother”.

Luckily, nobody acknowledged you. Even Paps was too entertained to notice you.

“AND THE STAR THAT YOU PUT ON THE BLUE’S SHIRT, ABSOLUTELY A PROFESSIONAL TOUCH.” The tall lovely skeleton stated excited standing on front of his human girlfriend.

“YES! I LOVED IT! NOW MY SHIRT IS UNIQUE THANKS TO MY DEAR DATEMATE.” Blue looked at his shirt spread on his gloved hands with start in his eyes.

“you finished really fast hun, thank you.” Papy admired his ex-honey and grease stained ‘yellow’ tank top, that was white again.

“sweetheart really doesn’t _slack off_ ” Red added, earning a few sneaks and pointed looks.

“SHE REPAIRED EVERYTHING IN A BLINK OF _TIE!_ ” Blue agreed chuckling.

“SANS…” some of them said in unison.

“ow man, I’m trying really hard to think about a sewing pun, maybe I _needle_ a little help here Paps.” Marine blinked to his brother from his semi-laying position on the armchair.

That was the last drop to erupt loud agonizing screeches and low chuckles. It was the last sound you heard before the door and walls muffled everything.

At least Blue liked your patch, making a small smile bloom.

Tired, you walked to the desk chair and dropped your body there. Fishing your phone from the bag you saw new messages from three different contacts. Ace, Aster and Master Huang giving the details about the work. Choosing to answer the skeleton later, you went to read the job description.

Slouching on the chair you opened the message. That instable position led you to fall ungracefully in the floor at the name of who is your client.

[METTATTON IS MY CLIENT?!] the scream echoed inside you while hopped on a sitting position, ignoring the mild ache from your body.

Friday next week, he will have an interview on the Fang & Bite, a chic monster bistro that made success among monsters and humans. Their menu is filled with delicious food also indications from the chef about what each plate match with, being drink or other plate.

The number one monster idol and a great influencer about fashion, dance, music and make up will be protect by this tiny human. Not that his personal bodyguard wont be present, you will be just the human addition.

As if you weren’t nervous. You have one week to calm down... will it be enough?

You just felt that probably it would gave you troubles to sleep.

_______________________________________

Sure enough, next day you woke up tired, not ready to face the day. Neither face the test that you have. At least, it was about a subject matter that you enjoyed, so you knew how to answer most part of the question. You are mildly confident that you will reach a reasonable grade.

Sooner you started the day the faster it will end, was your though when decide to get up.

____________________________________________

The morning followed peacefully. Side effects of a bad slept night melting gradually. You got to do the test without major problems and then ate a balance lunch full of energizing food.

At work you had a busy day. From the first step inside since you clocked in you worked non-stop until the clock out. The ambient was filled only with chat and hurry shoe’s sound. One of the waiters fallen sick yesterday, so you didn’t played the piano to fill his place.

When you got home, it was still middle of the afternoon and you were bone tired, just enduring to keep a strong pose until your room. You can’t show any weakness to them and you really didn’t want to be bothered.

There were just a few of them at the house and everybody seems busy, sleeping on the living room with cleaning supplies on top of them or dealing with the kitchen, so no one to notice your pathetic form. Closing the door of your heaven, you crumbled on the mattress. Enjoying the softness and never wanting to get up. Only to remember that you would need a bath and use the bathroom before their family dinner.

When you got up you noticed the post it stuck on your belly. Probably was on your bed and got on your clothes when you laid down. Unsticking from you, you took a look at the message. 

‘Take the cookies and get on my room.’ Was what it said in a beautiful cursive font.

Sighing deep you got up to do what is needed to do.

One of your arms you got your towel and pajama, the other the jar of cookies and then proceed to Liz’s room. After a typical knock followed by a ‘come in’, you were met with her enormous room spotless.

The things that most draw your attention are the giant tv facing her king size baby pink bed, white curtain with golden spots on the open door leading to the elegant balcony with European design and the neon lights that decorated all the walls in the middle in a double strip line.

There was so much detail that it was impressive to not have a grain of dust. Probably Paps has a hand in this, he and Pyrus are experts when the subject is cleaning.

“(Y/n)! Come here!” She greeted brightly patting her bed where she was sitting in the middle, legs crossed “You can leave the jar on top of my drawer!”

Just wanting to get over this, you didn’t replied and done as asked. Your butt sinking on side of the softest mattress that you had the pleasure of touching.

“You see I need your help a bit” she started happily playing with the ends of her wet hair.

She was wearing that tight velvet robe that hugged her curves nicely. Once again you met her before her long long period of getting ready.

“Papsy cleaned my room for me, but there are a few things in my room that have no more use. I want to discard them before our guest arrive.” oh, so she was planning receive one or more of them into her room “Since I have already taken bath can you throw away them for me?”

When she mentioned the ‘no more use’ you saw what was coming.

“Sure Liz, where are the things?” you said getting up, already missing the fluff matress on your ass.

She pointed a nice wood box and started to indicate all things you need to collect, without leaving her spot.

Usually the things that she throws out where exceptionally good objects, even new. So, you would take them to donation. You have asked if she minded and for her there was no problem since was all trash.

The make ups, clothes and accessories that she bought in the Walmart this week were put in the box, also two brand new heels, three cute dress, five T-shirts, some novel books(which you are considering read first then taking to the donation) and a untouched box of luxury pralines.

“That’s it?” you settle the box on your arms, with your clothes and towel above.

“Yes! Thank you darling!” she sent you an adorable smile “Oh, and just another thing. Don’t leave your room tonight, you probably won’t like their cousins.”

“Ah, ok. Thanks Liz.” [More likely they won’t like me] was what you though.

From her room you made a beeline to the bathroom, taking the box together. You couldn’t lose more time outside your protection space.

_________________________________________________________________

The shower refreshed you, giving a renewed spirit to stay the night in your room.

When you were making your way back, someone called for you.

Turning around there was Paps in all his glory. He must have come back from Grocery judging by the bags that he didn’t bothered to put away.

“Hey Paps what’s up?” you greeted with a ease smile.

“DEAR SOON-TO-BE-FRIEND, I KNOW IT’S A REPENTINE INVITATION. USUALLY THE GREAT ME DON’T MAKE THIS KIND OF SLIP. BUT WOULD YOU WANT TO JOIN US TO THIS DINNER PARTY? WE HAVE SOME, UH, COUSINS COMING. THEY CAME BACK FROM A 3 MONTHS TRAVEL! I AM ABSOLUTELY SURE THAT YOU WILL ENJOY THEIR CURIOUS STORIES!” said before sticking a pose.

It was that energy of his that always made up want to be friend him. But you know your place, maybe after moving out you would be willing for friendship. 

“Sounds really nice Paps.”

“SO YOU ARE JOINING US?” he cut you expectantly.

“Sorry, I can’t. Those books aren’t going to study be themselves, beside I got some work to do.” You replied feeling bad for refusing him again.

If there wasn’t a target on your back, you would try to mend up suggesting going out to somewhere like an amusement park.

“Even if I finish everything I still have to get up early to go work. I am glad you invited me, you are the greatest, Paps.” The last phase said was from the bottom of your heart, making Paps feel a tug on his soul.

“IT’S OKAY HUMAN.” His energy fell a little, before he returning to his usual boisterous self “THEY WILL BE AT HIS MAJESTY HOUSE FOR A WHILE. SO WE CAN ALWAYS TRY AGAIN IN AN OPORTUNE MOMENT! WOULD YOU AT LEAST LET ME TAKE A PLATE OF FOOD FOR YOU? I WANT YOU TO TASTE OUR DELICIOUS BONDING FOOD FOR ONCE!”

Sighting, you admit that this time you lost to his puppy sockets.

“Yeah, no problem.” The corner of your mouth quirked up amused at his excitement.

“I WILL FORGIVE THE FACT THAT YOU WILL BE EATING ON YOUR ROOM, IF YOU PROMISE ME NOT LET CRUMBLES FALL ON YOU BED!” he adverted like a strict mom.

“I promise Paps.” You almost let a chuckle escape.

“NOW THAT WE CAME TO AN AGREEDMENT, LET ME TAKE THIS FOR YOU. EXCUSE ME.” the skeleton took your box delicately from your hands. Careful to not bang the box or the bags.

“You don’t need to do that.” You shoot a playful narrow eye to him.

“NONSENSE, IF WE WANT TO IMPROVE OUR SOON-TO-BE-FRIENDSHIP WE NEED START WITH SIMPLE ACTS OF TRUST. LIKE YOU, LETTING ME, HELP YOU!” walking in direction of your room. Trust. The word left a bitter flavor on your mouth, trying to ignore for now.

“Thank you”

“YOU’RE WELCOME!”

Luckily you covered the box with your towel, so he wouldn’t see the contents. If there’s something he gifted Liz inside that sweet skeleton would be crestfallen.

The rest of the evening was peaceful. At least on your room, because on the rest of the house it sounds like something caught fire every 10 minutes.

The sun casted his last rays on you. After finishing your studies for today, you started to test a few new piano partitions on the keyboard. That include songs from Moana, Mamma Mia and Hamilton, that you printed at university. With headphones plugged you didn’t noticed when Rus blipped in. Nearly falling from your spot at seeing his skull over your shoulder, curious about the sheet.

“Rus! What a hell?” you spinned to face him taking off the headphones, anger evident. After all this was your space, he couldn’t pry like that.

“I was trying to get on my room.” He simply said straightening from his curved position.

“And?” you were confused.

“Seems like I took the wrong shortcut.” He smirked, receiving a bothered groan from you.

“That don’t give you permission to enter here. Go away.” You ordered cold, putting back the headphone.

“h-hey, I am just kidding.” His joke was not welcomed by you “I am sorry, it was wrong. The truth is that I knocked, but you didn’t answer, so I entered to see if something happened. I know it’s not an excuse…” he started to mumble. His speech getting more messed up.

“I got it, okay?” You cut his talk, taking off again the sound mufflers “But what you have done is completely out of bounds, especially since we don’t even know each other. Now, get out here.”

He kept looking at you, not moving from his spot. You narrowed the eyes, waiting for him do something.

“Can I stay here?” he timid asked playing with his coat’s zipper.

“What? Why?” you turned off the keyboard to give him your full attention.

“You seem the only person sane ‘ere” he sighted, a twisted look of tiredness and confusion on his face “and also there’s an Armageddon goin’ on out there, m’lord and Edgelord don’t let me sleep.”

If you thought that Paps looked like a puppy, this skeleton looked like a kicked puppy. And the resemblance with Paps got the best of you.

“Fine” you exhaled frustrated with him, but also getting that living in this insane house is not the easiest thing in the world “but just one misstep and I will throw you out. By the wondow if necessary.”

“Yes milady.” He mocked showing small signs of happiness and throwing himself on your mattress.

“Don’t, just don’t.” you warned him, facing the musical instrument once again.

Fishing your phone, you made quick check on the time, just to remember that you forgot to check Ace and Aster’s message yesterday.

You cursed, catching attention from your new skeletal dog.

“you alright?” his skull raised a little.

“Yeah yeah, just forgot a thing” you dismissed him “I hope Aster don’t think I am an asshole, Ace can think anything.”

[ace_smoothass]: take your time, I ll probably be around for a while…

[ace_smoothass]: just another thing. do you, by chance, know any other skeleton monster?

[you]: sort of, why the question?

“Ace? Aster?” Rus repeated interested. If you gave a damn about him, you would notice his amused grin. “Friends?”

[Aster_gentlemonster]: You are a kind person. If something happens please contact me, sometimes he can cross the line. Besides that, would you be interested in going out with me and my brother any day? I truthfully enjoyed our chat, maybe we could repeat without bothering you during the work.

“Not at all, maybe acquaintance?” you answered while typing a reply.

[You]: Thanks Aster! Sure thing, I will let you know when I am free ok?

“Aren’t you going to sleep?” you pocked the phone shooting an annoyed glance to your visitor.

Rus just chuckled and turned around, leaving you to deal with those musics while he enjoyed the peace and ease from this comfortable smell.

_____________________________________________

Few hours later, when the doorbell ringed, Rus lazily got up and said a sleepy ‘thanks’ before teleporting out. You kept staring the empty spot that he slept.

Since the first time you saw Marine shortcutting you were enchanted. That was absolutely awesome and you wanted to try, if all of them didn’t hated you with their guts(except maybe by Rus, but you didn’t know what to think).

You made a mental note to after being friend with those skeleton monsters, that you met on work, you will ask if they can teleport too. Leaving that for later, you concentrated back on the new fanart of Demon Slayer that you are drawing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity time(because this author had trouble to put this explanation on the story):  
> -Liz put post its because you don’t have a strong habit of checking the phone. Beside when she is bored, she would go to our room and see if there’s something interesting, like clothes and make up that she could use. At this point you didn’t cared if something disappeared from your room. Get worried about something material was too tiresome, you didn’t wanted to enter on a fight you would certainly lose. 
> 
> And at the end of the week I intent to make summary of MC(main character) week schedule!
> 
> Thank you everybody for reading and supporting this story! You, guys, ROCK!


	8. The guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guest are here and the dinner starts!  
> Paps being a good monsters as always and some interactions....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hows going?  
> Thank you for reading and making this author happy! Hope you guys like this chapter.  
> I am having more and more trouble writing, so let me know if it starts to get too messed up!  
> By so far you have some character that you liked? Or someone you deserve more attention?
> 
> Beside all that, my nem empty tumblr:  
> [Far from light](https://darkdemon-business.tumblr.com/)

The guest had arrived, soon the place was filled with pleasurable chats and nice smell blooming from a diversity of dishes. Pyrus homemade lasagna, Paps garlic bread, prosciutto and fig salad made by Blue, roasted broccoli results of Paps and Blue teamwork, chicken wings with honey courtesy of Papy and Rus, and a normal kale salad, brought by a professional chef that Liz adores. Marine and Red are proud to say that they got the best nice cream from the nice cream guy, also bought a few funny toppings. Black bought the drinks and cleaned the common space(living room, dining room, hall…), even if it was supposed to be done by the lazy troupe.

Still, from your closed space you could only imagine the party by the sounds and sents.

Somewhere on your fantasy, you are there, helping Paps and talking with the guests. While the reality was you checking your email about anyone wanting a photographer or piano player, or using Airbnb to daydream about a perfect house.

Until a knock on you door made you get up from the spot. Probably Paps with the food.

You guessed right, it was the friendly skeleton, but he wasn’t alone.

_______________________________________________________________

BACK IN TIME, AT THE DINNER ROOM

The room was filled with laughs and amusing stories. Liz extremely invested on their guests, fluffing the arm of one of them on her breast. After filling a plate with a bit of each dish Paps proceeded to the living room, humming content.

“Paps, where ya going with that plate?” Marine asked lazily squeezing ketchup in his mouth.

He was hanging on his chair and a curious stare directed to his brother. 

“I AM GOING TO TAKE TO MISS (Y/N)!” that made the blue skeleton fall back “I WANT SHE ENJOY OUR WODERFUL MEAL.”

His declaration made him the center of the attention. Triggering full commotion, followed by some uncomfortable looks.

“ARE YOU INSANE?!” Pyrus boomed banging flat his hands on the table, making everything jump a bit, but not enough to drop “WHY THAT LOWLIFE DESERVE TO EAT ANY KIND OF DECENT FOOD? ARE YOU DIMISSING ALL THAT SHE HAS DONE?!”

“YOU ARE EXAGERATING.” Paps frowned.

No one will make him change his mind, nor his good mood.

“THAT KIND OF FILTH DON’T EVEN VALUE A SECOND OF YOUR _THYME_.” Black narrowed his sockets.

“Papsy, love, stay here. It’s late, what if she was sleeping? Or doing something indecent? I don’t want she get angry at you and offend my darling. I already told you that she is picky with food, so it will only go waste.” The woman said putting a cute worried face “Beside, she refused you again! She doesn’t even take to minimal consideration toward you.”

“DON’T WORRY DATEMATE! I WARNED HER BEFORE HAND THAT I WILL TAKE HER A LITTLE OF OUR FOOD. AND IF I WANT TO KNOW WHAT KIND OF FOOD SHE ENJOYS I NEED TO KEEP TRYING! SO, ONE DAY, WE CAN APRECIATTE A MEAL TOGETHER.” One hand equilibrating the plate and the tableware, other in his chest like a proud noble guard.

“I can take fr you” Rus suggested like it was nothing.

“THANK YOU RUS, BUT I AM COMMITED TO TAKE HER.” He turned his back to everyone, not a bit shaken “NOW, WITH EVERYTHING EXPLAINED EXCUSE ME. I WILL BE BACK BEFORE YOU CAN SAY KING’S FULL NAME.” 

“Can I go with you?” an unexpected voice interrupted. 

_______________________________________________________

To your surprise there was not one, but four skeletons at your door.

The greeting for Paps die on the throat. Your only reaction was the tilt of your head in pure confusion. In certain degree Marine presence was understandable, even maybe Rus’. It was that cracked and smooth ass skeleton that got you.

“HUMAN! AS I PROMISE A PIECE OF ALL OURS DELEIGHTFUL DISHES FOR YOU!” Paps announced heroically presenting you with a full plate with everything well assembled, cutting your train of thoughts.

Just the smell was making your mouth drool.

“DON’T WORRY ABOUT LEAVING LEFT OVER, SWEET LIZ HAVE INFORMED ME BEFORE HAND THAT YOU MAY HAVE SOME ISSUES WITH CERTAIN KIND OF FOOD! FOR FUTURE REFERENCES LET ME KNOW WHICH ONE YOU LIKED!”

In fact, you aren’t a picky eater, but you wouldn’t correct him under this circumstance, with Sans staring like a guard dog.

Rus was, just there, observing everything like someone watching a funny movie. And Ace, he had that flirt grin and an amused look. Watchful, you slowly took the plate from Paps gloved hand.

“Thank you Paps” you turned back to the cheerful skeleton, diverting from Ace leaning next your door and getting near “You are the best.”

Your acknowledgement made the benefactor beam and his brother side eyed him proud.

“OH AND SINCE YOU ARE HERE” at your room “LET ME INTRODUCE, THIS IS ACE! ACE THIS IS LIZ’S FRIEND THAT SHE OFTEN COMPLAIN ABOUT, (Y/N)!”

“Hello (Y/n), can I ask, have we met before? Maybe on our _pasta_ life?” Ace teased leaning forward, with a disapproving groan to his pun on the background.

Yours eye on him, wary. You hated flirtatious man/monsters.

“Yes, I can swear my past life dog ate a bone similar to that arm of yours.” You antagonized him putting a free hand on your hips. Maybe it was a bad idea to do that in front of the others, but you are never going to give in his assaults.

Ace blinked and a smug smirk grew, while Rus hold a chuckle. The two brothers looking curious at the interaction.

“Hell, seems like it wasn’t just my head that I lost when I met you.”

You couldn’t think in a decent answer opting to just give him a pointed look.

“Get lost undead. Go bury yourself.”

You didn’t notice how that could sound specist with the still amused look of that Casanova skeleton. Until you felt a buzzing feeling near you.

“hey pal, that was not very nice” Marine was looking at you dead on one socket and burning blue on the other.

It would be cool if it wasn’t threatening you.

Paps gave a step to the side to look at his brother, letting the shorter in full in view. The nice monster didn’t want any kind of confrontation, but didn’t know what to do, just shuffling with his gloves. Rus was eyeing Marine wary.

Regretting your words you faced the triggered monster.

“A-ah, sorry, Marine, Ace, Paps, Rus. It wasn’t supposed to sound like that. I mean….” you let a frustrated groan. For you, monsters were one of the coolest things that happen in your life. It was supposed to be a playful thing with Ace but seems like you messed up. “Marine I swear that I didn’t…”

Your speech died when a bone flashed beside your head just to stuck on the side of your wardrobe.

“shut. up. human.” His voice has lowered an octave.

“B-BROTHER, SHE ALREADY SAID SHE WAS SORRY…” Paps tried to calm his older brother.

“vanilla guess you’re trespassing some limits” Rus narrowed his sockets to him.

“I don’t know how, cause its clear from the start her feelings about our specie” he side looked both them with his only eye light.

Your hand holding the plate were shaking, the other joining to not take a chance and drop the food. But the legs were firm, separated a bit taking a defensive instance. Adrenaline flowing. All your instincts preparing for any kind of possible attack, your body knew that only running wouldn’t suffice if he got serious. A pretty small part of the brain was complaining about the delicious food that wouldn’t have chance to taste if you needed to throw the plate.

“Hey guy, lets chill a bit.” Ace intervened, slowly entering in front of you, shielding your form with his body “Throw her a bone Marine, that’s just a joke. Never heard?”

Marine took a second, before his sockets turned back to the normal, but he still seemed displeased and confused.

“where did ya met her?” Marine was sharp enough to notice that this interaction is not the first to already be comfortable with jokes.

“Somewhere” Ace just shrugged.

The tension was rising while both skeletons stared each other.

“BROTHER, LET’S GO. MAYBE YOU ARE CRANKY BECAUSE OF THE HUNGRY. I ALWAYS SAY THAT JUNK FOOD DON’T FILL YOU WITH THE BEST ENERGY.” Paps tried to change the mood, while pushing his brother “HAVE A GOOD MEAL HUMAN!” he said bright again before walking back to the dinner room.

Now there was just you, Rus and Ace surrounded by a silence, and you felt uncomfortable.

“Thank you Ace.” The words left you softly “Sorry, I didn’t though straight when called you that. And sorry for making you confront your cousin….”

That situation left a bitter taste and a knot on your stomach. It was always terrible when you messed up the thing because you didn’t took care with your actions and words.

“What are ya saying doll?” Ace turned to look at you. “It was not your fault. Marine have been on edge for a long time.”

His expression changed to a scowl for a second.

“Beside it was just a joke, I am not slightly offended. But maybe a date could be a nice way to compensate my heroic act.”

Now the smug bastard was back. Before you could retort an answer, a light cough interrupted. You and Ace turned to the source, Rus.

“Hey Rus, how is night going?” you asked casually remembering his presence.

“fine. the food is delicious and mah bro is happy.” He gave his shoulder, glad for not being ignored anymore “so, surprised with the guests?”

“Oh, that’s true. Why didn’t you told me that they were the guest?!” there was a playful glint on your eye.

“Just wanted to see your reaction but seems like Marine stole the moment” he shrugged.

“And you” said turning to the cracked skeleton “How did you know I was here? I mean, you didn’t know I lived here.”

“Well, it was a lucky guess since your name it’s the same as the Liz’s housemate.”

“Make sense… Beside all that, what are you guys doing here? I though just Paps would come bring me food.” You said not resisting the food and eating a bit of salad using your fingers.

“I needed somewhere to take a break so I took the chance that it would be you.” Ace admitted letting his shoulder drop.

Every time he is here Liz try to stick with him or his brother, putting a full show with her curves and perfect make up. Sometimes it is enjoyable but having someone’s body rubbing on you constantly is tiresome, and for Aster, extremely uncomfortable.

“but I would be back if you want your brother without pieces lacking. The gal can be pretty savage.” Commented Rus.

Ace gave a heavy sigh, knowing that’s true. His young brother has problems with people who couldn’t get understand a polite refuse and abuse of his gentleness.

“girly, maybe I will drop by. For now let me face again that carnivore woman.” Ace declared in a tired dementor, turning to go back while scratching the back of his skull.

“And I can’t miss this show” Rus hummed amused following the other “so enjoy the meal” said at last winking to you.

Observing just for a minute longer the two retreating form, you entered your room to devour that delicious high-class food.

______________________________________________________________

It was almost 11pm. You were on your bed shuffling on the phone, thinking about buying a new comic or a book.

Beside the money saved for finding a new home, you have some spare to spend on random stuffs, not much but enough.

You couldn’t get to sleep because of the earlier incident. Guilty was spiraling on your head. The commotion you caused, the apprehensive look on that sweet skeleton cinnamon roll, the heated gazes between Marine and Ace, and Rus’…. Rus was indifferent as always, nothing new. It was supposed to be a nice night and you may have caused a tension among them. You could only hope that didn’t interfered on the dinner.

How you wanted to bury your body. Maybe you would feel better if some of those heated skeletons came and degraded you or dusted you, after all is what you deserved for ruining their family moment. 

Your memento of that situation was the new hole on the side of your wardrobe and a resting bone leaning on the wall next.

A knock at the door made you stop and raise an eyebrow. Feeling all your muscles alert, hesitantly you called the visitor to enter, still too lazy to leave your soft spot. Just a second after there was an extra weight on the side of your mattress.

Ace in all his glory, covered with a bit of lipstick on his jaw, was sitting there with a handful of cookies, munching one bothered.

You didn’t said nothing, waited for him start the conversation. You were too tired to deal with anything troublesome. Noticing that he wouldn’t talk so soon, you relaxed and went back to the virtual sales.

“Want a cookie?” he offered, keeping his stare ahead like the wall across have offended him.

You accepted, also warned him about leaving crumbs. The flavor filled you with pride, you really aced the recipe this time.

The silence stayed until he decided to break it.

“Do you know where she got those things?” he asked filling his mouth with another one.

“Isn’t handmade by her?” you tried to play dumb, looking around for any piece of cookie that you might have dropped, while he stretched his hand for you get more cookie.

“No way, those things here beside being made with a little off magic has a really good intent.” He declared appreciating the pastry.

The magic was probably because of the magic flour you tried to use, but the ‘intend’ got you confused.

“You know why those guys don’t get hurt during their training spares?” continued, noticing your confusion.

“…No…” you hesitantly said, not getting where it is going.

“Because they don’t have the intention of hurting each other, to kill each other.” Your eyes widen” But that don’t stop them from going with full power. Different from those things you humans shout to each other about going with full power just when you have killing/hurting intend, monster don’t need that. Their intention might not be kill, but they still want to overpower each other, they are still testing their stamina and improving their attributes.”

Ace turned to see your reaction, facing an amazed expression caught him off guard.

“Monsters are incredible! Normally it would take a while for a human tune with this idea, being the only channel for explosive force this killing intends.” You shined admiration. It took you a few years to have your raw strength tuned with other feelings while for them it so obvious.

“Ah, wait.” You interrupted your rambling, face scrunched in puzzlement “what does it have to do with the cookies? You can feel this intend in them?”

Seeing you change your expression so quickly made the skeleton snicker amused.

“Yes doll. When something is done with much intend, we can fell it. Mild and little intend not so much. But specifically, good intend do wonders to the soul.” He ate the last of the cookies. “almost like a day in Spa.”

“And you can feel in that cookies?” you asked uncertain.

He nodded.

That new information made you think hard. You really had this much of good intention when making those?

[Well, I always wish that the person who will eat enjoy the food. Feel the flavor. I want them filled with that delicious feeling of pleasure.] you pondered, but that doesn’t sound good enough.

“But why couldn’t Liz had made those? She loves all of the guys.” You contemplated staring at him meeting his yellow lights studying you.

“Don’t take me bad. But I don’t believe she could do something like this.” He said, searching any indication on your features. “Trying to associate her with those feels wrong in my inside too.”

The skeleton isn’t wrong on his assumptions. Liz hate cleaning and despite the idea of having to cook her own food. Cleaning would get her hands dirty and may scratch her nail polish, beside the products that will crack her hands. Cooking can leave food smell on her and can get under her nails. Also raw and unprepared food is disgusting, she says. But it’s not your place tell him this.

“Well, your bad. Because she didn’t bought.” You declared.

That’s not a lie. She doesn’t pay you, it’s a favor. A favor.

The silence fell again, this time you two glaring each other. The glare is more from your part, Ace was analyzing your face. Before giving up on what he was searching and focusing ahead again.

“Whatever you say doll face.” He shrugged his shoulders “Changing topics, do you have those things to take off make up?”

His phalange pointed to the lipstick on his jaw.

“Oh, yes. I have some makeup remover tissues.”

You took a jump out of the mattress to get for him the tissues on your wardrobe.

“Thank you” he voiced in an almost whisper followed by a heavy sigh.

You notice his slumped shoulders and tiredness stamped on face. Looking back at him, you send a comforting smile then returning to the open drawer to get the item.

Beside all the flirt, he seems to have a nice personality. Maybe it’s not a bad idea being friends with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paps: HUMAN DARKROSS, WHAT ARE ALL THOSE HUMANS DOING HERE?  
> me: Oh, They are part of you new fan club! I am distributing T-shirts and some fanclub member cards.  
> Paps: FANS?! WHY DIND'T YOU TOOLD ME SOONER? I WILL PREPARE THE BEST FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI FOR EVERYONE!  
> me: :D


	9. Good and Bad feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again someone appears on your work place!  
> The day start great and it would be nice if it ended this way....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everybody! Hows the weather at your place?  
> This is a chapter I am not really confident about. I tried to improve but its was just empty attempts....  
> so if you have any tips or suggestion for me improve the flow let me know! Also recomendation of sites helpful for amature writers is always welcome!!!
> 
> Sorry for the broken flow!!!  
> (；￣Д￣) (；￣Д￣) (；￣Д￣) (；￣Д￣) (；￣Д￣) (；￣Д￣)
> 
> Thank you all for supporting this story and this messed up author!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Ace spend a few more minutes with you.

After giving him the tissues, he cleaned his jaw of the Liz’s make up but there was a bit unseen on his neck. You helped him getting rid of the lipstick too close of the intersection of the vertebra, unaware of the mild yellow glow on his cheeks while you worked.

The chat afterward showed that beside his flirts he is well versed on puns too.

You felt better from the bad situation from before. And as a repayment for taking your side you suggested to him that you guys could hang out Monday after work, but maybe you would need to go to the grocery store. He agreed in an instant, informing that he will be there at the end of your shift and wouldn’t mind join you on your shopping.

Aster will give a lecture about African monsters on the library, so he won’t be able to go this time.

“It’s a date!” he exclaimed, making you laugh.

After a while he said his goodbye and blipped out of existence. Liz happy shriek indicating where he went to. You chuckled, imagining his groan of tiredness. Taking this the cue to go sleep, now that the uncomfortable feelings melted away.

___________________________________________

Next day, you woke up in good mood.

Checking the time, you had about one hour and half before your shift on Andante Tranquillo. If you arrive earlier you could get the breakfast that Marco, the chef, prepare for everybody before opening the store.

In a jump you rushed to make the bed and prepare yourself.

Like all days this week, today you have your schedule full. Work on the coffee shop, help old Lucy on the animal shelter and then play piano at a rich party.

After leaving the bedroom you made just a fast stop at the bathroom, basic human hygiene and biological necessities. Then went straight to the door, you don’t want anyone try to spoil your disposition. Pyrus tried to say something when saw you pass in hurry by the kitchen door, but his speech died after noticing that you were already outside opting for mumbling just a ‘despicable being’ and turning back to his chores.

Playing the cheeriest playlist accompanied by the sound of the car’s engine you went down the road to the shop.

____________________________________

Businessman and woman come and go from the coffee shop. The most frequent clients on a Saturday morning were people getting takeout to eat at work. For the ones that stayed you made sure to do a nice art on their drinks, experimenting new ones you saw on Youtube.

It was a calm morning until a powerful shout ripped all the shop space.

“THERE YOU ARE YOU PUNK!”

Almost pulling the door from their hangs, Undyne boomed inside the store. Everybody was too shocked to say anything. The fish monster stomped her way to the bar, putting a kid, that she was carrying under her arm like a sack of potatoes, in one stool before sitting beside.

You took a second longer before busting in laugh, extremely amused of her antics. That sound was enough to everyone go back to their doings.

“Hey Undyne. How are you doing?” you greeted and then looking to the child next to her “And who is your little friends?”

“I am great! This punk here is Frisk!” she said messing with the hair of the kid, who useless tried to make her stop.

You presented yourself to them, quickly learning from Undyne that they preferred neutral pronouns.

Since they are still customer you took their orders, sending the food order to the kitchen while you prepared her Italian soda and a hot chocolate to the kid.

“How did you knew that I worked here?” you asked while working with the whipped cream.

“That big nerd duo of cracked skeleton is living with the kid here. He told us about meeting a human when I arrived to catch them to take a stroll on the park. It didn’t took long for me connect the dots.” Undyne shortened, even if that didn’t made too much sense for you. After all the human Ace met could be anyone.

“Oh, so Aster and Ace is living with you…” you contemplated glancing to the kid, just to your brain make a loud a *click* “You are the monster ambassador! Child of King Asgore and Lady Toriel.”

Until now you didn’t recognize them, even if you had heard about the monster royal family. Remembering what Paps said about their guest, Aster and Ace, staying at king’s home was the trigger.

Frisk nodded.

Undyne laughed at your slow reasoning. Talking about the good-hearted king, his wife and the skeleton that are living with them. You served them and kept hearing the talking, not losing focus on your job.

Frink isn’t fond to talk so they would scribble in a paper that you offered or make signs to the monster translate for you. They told stories about the skeletons living with you, the kid like pretty much their uncles, Marine and Paps. Undyne would frequently play around the energetic ones.

The memories they shared were funny, didn’t sounded like the grumpy ones that you met daily.

At some point you three moved to the piano. You discovered that Undyne also play. Beside her thought exterior she produces a soothing sound. Frisk showed enthusiastic what she learned from the red-haired monster.

Soon they left to meet Alphys at the park. With you making a promise with Frisk to meet again. Your peaceful time ended with the rush of the lunch time came at the shop.

________________________

Just after the busy hour ended, you finished your shift. Going to the works room, changing from the uniform and driving to the animal shelter. There, Lucy always prepared a nice home-made food for you eat before start working, knowing that you came right from the work.

This animal shelter is administrated by a family. Lucy, an old lady with short grey hair, gentle expression and soft smile, and her husband Marty Eillis, a quiet tall and mysterious old man, with beard that can be related with Vikings. They took stray animals and took care of them until some good soul came adopt.

Marty would take care of facilities, making little houses, repairing the beds and sewing blankets. Lucy would give them love, food and take care of the front desk, talking with people interested in adoption. Their daughter, Emily, is a veterinarian, she lived in the downtown area with her wife, but at the weekends would come to the shelter to treat the animals. Coren lived abroad and have a site to receive donation to help stray animals, a small part of the money was directed to his parents’ shelter. Sometimes neighbor or other relatives would come to give a hand to them.

You would help with anything needed on Saturdays. Go shopping, give assistance to Marty’s projects, clean the dirty, medicate the sick ones. What they ask you would do. However, your favorite, beside petting the animals, is helping Marty. Him working on a workshop with all vibes of a dwarf forges filled you with excitement. It always felt like being on middle earth steampunk scenario.

Finished your lunch you walked to the back of the shelter, while Lucy went to deal with some papers.

“Hey, hello Marty” you greeted after knock and entering in his workshop.

“Hello lil goblin” his caring way to call you “what brings you here?”

The old man lifted his google, letting go from the machine he was working.

“Lucy send me here to see if there’s something I could help.” You took a seat at the bench near the door.

“Didja ate your lunch? Lucy made especially reinforced today.” He turned back to his work, still without the protection googles.

“Yes! Ate everything, it was so good.” You hummed content, earning a hoarse laugh from the man.

“Well since you were just watching the grass grow, go cut the fabrics for me. Those savages destroy all them right before the cold season.” He huffed putting again his googles “Need five big size, eight small and use the rest for the medium.”

You hopped from your spot and immediately went to do as instructed. Marty have taught you about the common blanket patterns and where is his storage of fabric.

That was a quick and simple work, probably at the end of this Lucy would need your help with the animals.

________________________

At the end of the day you were sitting on the grass with a pile of big dog sleeping on you while you watched some funny videos on your phone. Seeing the scene Lucy couldn’t help but laugh softly.

“And here I was wondering where all those big guys went.” She mused loud enough for you hear, giggling a little.

Her smile always felt like a kiss from the sun on bare skin. Warm and relaxing.

“I tried to get out, but you know, they are kind of heavy.” You shrugged.

“Welp, I think you’re better going. Don’t you have work tonight?”

Before you could say anything, Marty came looking a bit frustrated.

“Dear have ya seen my…” he stopped after seeing your state “Are you still here? Aren’t ya busy?”

“Sort of” you apologetic smiled.

“Get up beasts! Don’t ya see that the lady is busy!” Marty shooed all dogs from top of you.

You and Lucy just laughed at the man scolding the dog, even if it was visible his playful tone.

___________________________________

At home, you made a bee line from garage to your room. The shower, you had taken on the shelter, they have a special place for taking the fun from the clothes together with a full bathroom. You just needed change and fix a bit your look to seem more presentable. Even if you are playing background sound, they will not let a disheveled woman enter on such a sophisticated place.

The dinner party was being hold by a cosmetics company commemorating the fact that they have now 50% of the employers monsters. The first period will be the speeches and the toast, then the dinner will be served leaving the afterward open to chat. You were hired to fill the ambient with a low and calm sound, until the main musical group arrive, a small orchestra like, with some percussions, cellos and violins. Then you will be dismissed. 

After arriving on your room, you didn’t lose time and changed yourself quick. Your outfit choice was a white sneaker, a cream blouse with gold details on the collar and a coal set of pants and blazer. The blazer with a checked pattern on inside showing on the folded sleeve and the pants ending just above the ankle. Simple and enough for the occasion, not that you had much options on your wardrobe.

Making a simple half up with the hair you procced to the makeup. Foundation, dark eyeshadow, eye pencil, a bit of blush and rosy lipstick. That was one of your weakest points, your skills were just sufficient for hide the biggest imperfections. You have tried to practice with makeup video tutorials, but the results were so embarrassing that you gave up. Seeing Liz always beautiful made you conformed with your ugly and non-feminine prediction.

Not completely satisfied but finished, you cautiously went out from the room. Partition folder under the arm and purse in hand, you tiptoed to outside.

When you are dressed up the last thing you want is being humiliated by your housemates. Every time Liz notice your effort to look more presentable before leaving, she would giggle and point out the flaws, her boyfriends agreeing and glaring you all judgmental. Yes, it’s nice to have someone who understand about the subject, she was just trying to be helpful, you try to sooth yourself. However, being in front of all of them and without time to correct you feel so embarrassed about your poor skills and tastes. You tried to ask for a little hand in more private moments, but you always get her on busy time, so you gave up.

Luckily, no one seems to be on your path.

Or was what you though.

Standing on the living room Liz called your name, pissed and alone.

“We need to talk” she frowned her perfect eyebrows.

Nervous, you started to talk about how you needed to get going, but…

“Sit here now” she ordered pointing to the armchair.

You sighed and done as she said. In the worst case if you tried to runaway one of those skeletons would break in the party and cause a scene.

The faster you get over this the better. You still have time.

Liz plumped her bum on the sofa. Suspiring, she turned to you with a bothered look.

“Why you keep doing this?” with a bite on her tone.

You didn’t have the minimal idea about what she was talking about.

“Can you be clearer?” you suggested unsure.

Her expression melted in one of tiredness and reflection, leaning her elbow on the knees.

“I mean, I know you aren’t used with all this thing of open and polyrelationship. How monsters disgust you. It’s all strange and new for you.” She continue, getting you more confused “But that didn’t give you the right to interfere on my relationships.”

“What?”

“I don’t know what you said to Ace yesterday, but it was enough to make him refuse me.” She clarified, her angry face returned.

“I, I didn’t do nothing.” You tried to defend yourself, recalling all events. Chats and jokes with Ace, however, nothing that resembled was Liz was inquiring.

“Don’t lie. Every time Ace is here, we would spend the night together” [fucking probably] you though involuntary “but he just left yesterday. No even a ‘see you later’, only a plain ‘goodbye’!”

Her emotions are starting to boil, she got up and burned your with her gaze.

“You are jealous! You can’t accept this reality! Hellooo, monsters exist! And also, others type of relationship. Is too hard to try open that small head of yours?” her voice echoed inside you, making your throat in a knot and back of your eyes burn.

“That’s why nobody like you.” She snarled huffing.

Her last phrase hit hard, like an ice bucket on your head.

“All this thing you are doing is bad.” Her intensity decreasing, but still accusatory.

“B-but…” you turned to her face, trying to find your voice.

“Face the facts, nobody like you, they just pretend because they are nice people. I am the only one trying for you, showing you where you could get better.” She crossed arms above her full chest.

You lowered your head in defeat.

She was right, everyone was too good for you. Jax, boss, master, Ellis family, Paps, Alphys…

“I am sorry Liz…” you apologized, holding the tears.

“Good that you recognize your flaws. I hope that we don’t need to have this conversation again”

She approached and kneeled on front of you, looking into your eyes. Smiling sadly.

“Hey, you know that I only do this because I care for you.” Her hand touched your knee “Now go do whatever you have to do.”

In a jump Liz got up and walked to Red’s bedroom, humming like she hasn’t an outburst a few seconds ago.

You let the emotions sink in before going out. Feeling numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, did you liked? How was the flow? 
> 
> and the more important.....  
> Do you have a ship already????? Or someone you want to MC interact more?


	10. Dinner party and breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feelings were eating you from inside, but you can keep them hide. Until the limit is reached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, how are you going? I hope everybody is good.  
> Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I have not being on my best shape... probably I will take time to update. I am really sorry. But don't worry, there's plenty of interesting stories being posted on AO3! 
> 
> I know it will sound repetitive(and probably I won't stop saying this), but the flow is broken and strange. I had a hard time correcting. But since it was a chapter ready I wanted to post.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and sorry again...
> 
> *Angst  
> I don’t know if I have the ability to write something emotionally heavy, but just in case, **** in the middle of the line will indicate the start and end of the breakdown scene.

At the end, you needed to take off all the makeup. On the way to the place where the party was being hold, emotionless tears flowed freely on your cheeks, messing with the facial paint.

What you felt isn’t in synchronize with your body’s response. You knew that something inside you was devastated, which made the drops fall from your eyes, but you were trained to suppress them with indifference.

[I have things to do, no time for feelings, you stupid woman] was your usual scold yourself. Making sure that not even a drop fell on your clothes.

After arriving, some nice employers rushed to you noticing your state. They worried asked if you are okay, needed something and made their best to make up you again, extra effort in hiding the cry stains. Not a hard task, since you didn’t got the red eyes.

Years of numb cry made your body stop some of the natural aftereffects of crying, but you still couldn’t help the tears and a bit of swoleness.

This mild pamper almost made you feel better, if it wasn’t your consciousness saying how pitiful you are, using them to lift your spirits. [Disgusting] was your only though about yourself, and you knew that your embarrassment would eat you out later.

When the make up was over they left, giving word of support and reassurance that if you want something they would gladly help.

You just waved with a soft smile thanking them, masking your true tiredness. Then focusing on the job.

Malachi, the party organizer was speed walking around, checking for anything out the place. He is a tall and thin man, with an elegant port, probably on his forties. Hair pushed back and stylish moustache. You think even if you ironed your clothes meticulously, they wouldn’t look like his immaculate suit, dark but not pitch black with a cut that complemented his form.

The moment he located you he rushed in your direction.

“Oh, you are finally here. Almost late uh?” he joked, his speech also fast “Well, since you seem ready, let’s go. The president will finish his talking and do the toast.”

He had his slim hands on your shoulder pushing you to the grand hall.

Quietly he lead you to the piano, taking your purse from you saying that he would put on the workers locker. Before leaving he instructed for you start to play after the dust got down from the toast. He was in such a hurry that didn’t left space for you say a word or thank him for the opportunity.

It was just you and the beautiful piano.

Sitting on the bench, you started to feel him(not in the lewd way, please no). If you guys would work together for a few hours it’s better to get know your partner. Maybe try to reconnect with your feelings and forget the disaster that happened before. You wouldn’t forgive yourself for transmit bad emotions or lack of feelings on the music. Your job as a player is make their souls at ease.

Playing quietly and with the sound muffled you warmed up. Just some child pieces, getting the quirks of the instrument and strength needed to press the keys. Conclusion, yes, it is a good one.

Soon the toast was made and you, ready. Starting with a classical, to calm down for the dinner. Following by more merrier tunes to keep the good mood.

You were doing a great job on keep those suffocating feelings onto the back of your mind. That was, until some group of girls came near you.

It was already mingling time. The dinner finished, waiters strolling with finger foods that make your mouth water and fancy drinks. Wouldn’t take long before the orchestra arrive to change with you.

That group of girls, you recognize two as friends of Liz, came into your direction. Dress of thousand dollars, jewels complementing their looks and shiny make up. Beautiful.

“Hello~ Aren’t you Liz’s ugly rommie?” Madison, brown and curled long hair, green eyes, silhouette of a model and tanned skin. 

You muttered a confirmation, keeping concentrated on the music. Feeling a chill of their stares that surrounded you.

“So, you are the one playing all those boring songs.” Tiff rolled her blue eyes. She was the extremely cute type, with plump rosy lips, soft hair and delicate form. “It really matches with that so outdated outfit. But can you play something of this century?”

“I think my pug have a similar blazer and look better.” One unknown added.

“Not that just changing clothes would improve her visual. Better stay with the hideous ones.” Another one.

“Her? I almost mistook her with a guy, what she is? 12? No curves and no even a bit of feminine appeal.”

You didn’t answer, just frowned involuntary.

“Maddie… I think she is ignoring us.” Said one girl you never met. Probably the type they would include as a minion and then ditch them, until next time they need followers to put emphasis on their power as a group. Nothing new.

“Oh, I guess we just need to make her stop, so she will have time to talk with us.” The cute type stated innocently, making your ears perk and you side eye them suspicious.

Your body slightly moved in their direction. If they were planning something, you could not risk the piano. Quick, the song played was adapted to leave your closest feet to them free, in case you needed jump to protect your partner.

“It would be a pity if some accident happened” both Liz friends approached your place, with a small step separating you from them

“Whoops!” the two girls said together, and that was your signal.

Stumbling you shielded the piano from their wine. You knew that one, it wasn’t the first time. They would splash their deep red wine on something or someone when dissatisfied or bored. It ruined your hair, face and clothes.

“OH MY GOD! Are you okay?” Madison cried, trying to sound worried. “I am so sooorry!”

Some people around started to look. However, of course, no one noticed that this ‘accident’ was intentional.

“What happened?” Malachi arrived faster than you though. Rushing in dismiss the curious eyes.

Taking the excess from your face with your sleeve, you looked back and noticed a few droplets on the instrument. If you were quick it wouldn’t stain the raw wood parts. Taking a handkerchief, you turned your back to them and started to clean the piano, also hiding your face, not trusting your self-control of the tears. 

“I am so sorry mister! We wanted to talk with our friend and see her partitions, but because of the step and our dresses we tripped!” Tiff said, her cuteness was a strong weapon.

“We didn’t want to ruin everything. We are so sorry.” Madison lowed her head, just if you knew what to search you would see the glint on their eyes.

The party organized fell on their act. You tried to hold that sting sensation again on the back of your eyes. Stress and embarrassment not helping.

“Oh don’t worry about it! It was an accident!” he reassured comforting them.

“B-but” the cute one sobbed a little, throwing big and watery eyes “I think (Y/n) is mad at us, we didn’t intend to bother her!”

“No, no, she isn’t mad!” he, a little frantic, turned to you “isn’t it?”

You silently inhaled deeply. [Just a bit more] you promised yourself.

“I-it’s okay. Luckily it didn’t splash on the piano.” You hated your voice wavering.

Mr. Malachi is understandable man, he would believe if you told him, but right now, both you and he wanted to evict commotion.

“Now, can I serve a new glass of wine?” he offered.

“Thank you mister!” Tiff cheered, cleaning her crocodile tears.

The group followed the man. Before leaving he turned to you.

“You can go and dealt with the clothes, the orchestra is here. There’s no problem on a little space of silence while they prepare themselves.” His voice was soft, trying to tranquilize you.

However, the view behind him didn’t calmed you. Those girls had mocking looks. Your cheeks heated, but you suppressed once again the embarrassment.

“O-ok mister Malachi…” you bowed lightly, taking your things.

One last look to check if there was any stain on the piano, then you left.

Each step was stiff. You felt like everybody was judging you. The scene caused and the wine dripping from your neck and blouse. Before you could reach the door to the back of the building a vibrant voice stopped you.

“Wow, you got really splashed miss!”

Confused you turned around searching for the voice. Gazing down you met two kids. Frisk and some yellow monster child.

“O-oh, hey Frisk and….?” Your voice stuttered a bit.

“Have you met Frisk before?! Cool!” he beamed. Just now you noticing his lack of arms. “Yo! I am MK! Nice to meet you pretty lady!”

“I’m (Y/n), nice to meet you MK.” You smiled softly, his compliment helping you held everything together.

Frisk signaled something.

“Ah, yes! Are you okay miss (Y/n)?” the kid translated, still energetic “Your clothes are a mess! Something happened?”

You freeze for a second. Before laughing nervously.

“Yes yes, I am okay. Don’t worry. Just a little accident…” you didn’t wanted to have a breakdown in front of the kids “By the way, what are you doing here?”

“It’s pretty crazy!” MK started to get excited “Like, king Asgore and Toriel were invited to this party, but! Frisk father was with an incredible headache and stayed at home. Frisk didn’t want to come alone, so their mother let me join them. And beside all the talking of the boss-man, that I slept in the middle, the food is super delicious! We decided to eat until become big monster and human balloons!”

His non-stop talking made you laugh. He is a nice child.

“Very well MK and Frisk, but I think maybe you need to go back to your mother. I guess she might be worried about you guys alone on a crowded party.” You lowered to pet their heads.

“C’mon, we aren’t alone! Frisk’s uncles are taking care of us!” his statement gave you a bad feeling “They are a bit scary but funny dudes!”

Inside your head you started to desperately deny any indication that any of ‘them’ might be here.

“O-oh really? If that’s the case I think I’ll get going.” You said getting up, side eyeing your surrounds “You know, need to get rid of this terrible stain.”

You felt your blood rushing, adrenaline being pumped.

“It was nice to meet you MK. See you guys around.” You turned to get out fastest as possible.

There wasn’t even time for you get the first stride, when a very-well know voice spoke behind.

“What We Have Here?” Black mused with a snarl at the end. Usually he is extremely loud and demanding, but his indoor volume also gave you a chill.

The skeletons brothers were at the party on request of Liz. Tonight, she has a date with Pyrus, so asked them to go to the party and see if the company would make any divulgation about a new product or offer free samples. Liz trusted Black’s standard about cosmetics, telling him that he is the one who understand her beauty. After arriving the event they met the queen and the children, sticking with them.

Your body didn’t dare to turn around, just kept there immobile. Praying for an opportunity to escape.

“Yo uncle Black! That’s our friend! She got a bad accident and is going to clean her shirt! Ah, and probably their face too!” MK informed the skeleton duo, not a bit intimidated by their usual scary visual.

“Really?” his cheery tone isn’t a good signal “Human, What About You At Least Look At Us Since You Are Here? Turning You Back Is Not a Respectable Way to Meet New Monsters.”

Reluctantly, you moved to show him your pitiful state. Trace of dry wine one your neck and face, make up dripping, hair messed up, blouse clinging on your skin and the unique smell of a very good wine coming from your form.

Black didn’t even had the shame to try to hide his amusement. A toothy grin in your direction. He didn’t said nothing but you could imagine him saying [now, that’s a look that match you]. On other side, Rus was behind him frowning. If it was anyone else, you would guess that he was a little worried, however you couldn’t affirm this from those troupe of sadistic skeletons.

No words were changed, intense stares stayed a bit longer. Sound from surrounds were muffled by the buzz on your head.

“Hey miss! Isn’t it better to go wash that? Does wine stain?” MK broke the tense moment with an innocent curiosity. Both kids oblivious of the growing pressure.

You blinked twice before turning your attention to the little ones.

“Don’t worry buddy, if I take it fast and with the right products it will be clean as new again.” A gentle smile bloomed on you face by his sympathy.

Regaining your composure, you glazed the skeleton brothers. Black wary about your mood change.

“Black. Rus.” You coldly voice, giving them a minimal bow.

“Bye kids.” And the warm came back when you gave the youngers your goodbyes.

You walked like a champ, a champ holding a whole world inside. You didn’t want Black’s smug grin burning you, so until you were out of the public space your strides were filled with a fake confidence. Keeping focus on your destiny and the orchestra music.

The minute you were at the staff locker your tears busted. Angrily your hands cleaned them, wiping strong with your sleeves, hurting the skin and staining the blazer with makeup. 

“Dammit…” a small curse left your lips.

You still needed to find your employer to get the keys, else you couldn’t go home. Not that going home is something you are looking forward.

Trying again to cool down you sit on floor, back leaning on the lockers.

It was still working time, so nobody would come to the room you were situated, to your relieve.

“Oh, finally I found you!” the boss voice made you jump.

Making yourself presentable, you got up and patted the pants.

“Y-yes sir?” you looked at him, back straight. Pretending there’s nothing wrong and your red face is completely normal.

The man paused for a second, inspecting your face. Then left a heavy sigh.

“Here, your keys to the locker. Get your things and leave the key on the locker. You need to get rest, probably your payment will be on your account by the Monday.” He softly instructed handling the keys with a keyholder with the locker number.

His eyes were of a tired and worried father, that don’t know how dealt with his daughter first break up. With a light ‘have a goodnight’, he left you alone.

Getting your purse, you walked to the parking lot. Your movements were heavy, reluctant to stay, but not wanting to go home. 

_________________________*****************************_____________________

Once reaching your room, fortunately not bumping into no one (Liz probably is still on her night with Pyrus), you crumbled. Sitting right on front of the closed-door tears rolled. At this point you didn’t care about the reason, just wanted to expel everything.

Your hands were grasped on your neck and side of the stomach with a strong grip, a tentative of grounding and punishing your fool self. Even if you made motion the scream your pain away, no sound left beside mild sobs. It was like see a painful mute movie. 

You breath was ragged.

Squeezing your eyes shut you bawled hair in hands muttering repeatedly the word ‘stupid’ to yourself. The shame, judgement, accusation of the day flashed on your mind, also fishing memories from previous embarrassing and ridiculous moments of yourself.

_“STUPID FILTH”_

_“Liz’s ugly rommie”_

_“Is too hard to try to open that small head of yours?”_

_“Not that just changing clothes would improve her visual. Better stay with the ugly ones.”_

_“That’s why nobody like you.”_

_“DISGUSTING HUMAN”_

_“All this thing you are doing is bad.”_

Moving the hand to cover your eyes you hiccupped softly, holding the sounds to not make the others mad.

_________________________*****************************_____________________

It was late when you were empty of any feeling and decided to drop on the mattress to try to rest a little. Blacking out of tiredness in a blink.

Liz have arrived a few hours ago, moaning and stumbling over the place, probably going to a wild action with her bone-friend. Not that you had notice, too busy drowning on shameful memories. You don’t even heard the soft knock on your door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to be honest with me, being on comments on my tumblr


	11. Blue smoke swirling around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There he is! The Magnificent SA... i mean, BLUE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, how is going?  
> Thank you for all support! Leave your comment, I promise I read all of them :D
> 
> Beside that, there's an amazing artist who have been making some fanarts of this fic! Check it out [Insomnia1993](https://insomnia1993.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I also, have reblogged some of those fanarts on my tumblr: [this empty shit](https://darkdemon-business.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you Insomnia1993!!! Amazing pal that always surprise!

The moment your eyes opened, you felt regret from waking up. Eyes burning, mild headache, wine smell, and dry clothes clenching to your body. Shortly, disgusting. However, as the other days of the week, you had things to do.

Nothing like a full schedule to keep you out of this madness.

Gathering your things and a change of clothes, you walked to the bathroom. With your mind a mess you forgot to check the surrounds before exiting, ending up being caught by a skeleton.

“HUMAN!”

Your body froze. Rigid, you turned your head to the source of the voice, meeting a Blue already ready to face the day.

“H-hey Blue…” you slowly turned completely to him.

He was one of the easiest to deal with (beside Paps), but you are still wary toward him.

“WOWIE, YOU LOOK TERRIBLE!” he frowned as his eye light studied your form.

There was no ill-intend but still embarrassed you. In the back of your mind, you were confused by his nice demeanor, usually he would avoid you or talk less energetic.

“uh… sure?” awkwardly you recognize that he was right.

“OH, ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER? WELL, DON’T WORRY HUMAN, I WILL JUST TAKE A FEW SECONDS OF YOUR HYGIENE TIME!” his posing movements made you remember Paps. A smile tugged on the corner of your mouth, but it was suppressed.

“…okay?”

“PAPS WANTED TO KNOW WHAT DID YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE FOOD OF OUR FAMILY DINNER!” he asked beaming energy.

The mention of the gentle skeleton’s name brought that soft smile to your face.

“That’s right he wanted to know…” you whispered, before answering him “Tell him that everything was delicious. You guys are skilled as a true chef.”

There was a small shine on your eyes, he felt a fuzzy feeling inside him.

“He probably would want something specific too. So, prosciutto with fig was so well balanced in flavors that made me want more, I love fruits on my meal. And the chicken was fantastic. Soft and full of flavor. That’s enough?” you asked him, a little bit lighter than when you got up.

“AH, YES. THAT’S A VERY GOOD COMMENTARY!” he got out of his daze, his boisterous-self coming at full force “I WILL MAKE SURE HE KNOW EVERY LITTLE DETAIL OF YOUR ANSWER HUMAN! THANK YOU!”

“Thank you Blue for making us this favor.” You gave him a timid smile, wariness forgotten. “Now I am going take my shower. Have a good day Blue.”

With that, you retreat to the bathroom.

“See you… (Y/n)” he muttered with conflict feelings.

_____________________________

Paps had given Blue the task to ask you what you thought about their cooking, encouraging him to try to befriend you. The smaller skeleton was nervous, what if you treated him badly? With specist comments and insults. Taking courage, he planned to talk with you after you came back yesterday. Taking advantage of the fact that Pyrus and Black were out since they would try to pester if they saw him talking with you.

He waited a few minutes after hearing the door click and your small foot-dragging on the floor, to go talk with you. What he didn’t expect was small sobs right across the door. At that moment besides his task, he wanted to know if you are okay. Blue knocked and you didn’t answer, respecting your space he decided to try tomorrow. Taking a mental note to be extra nice to cheer you, even if a bit, via good vibes.

When the morning came, he started his day magnificently making breakfast for him and his counterparts. Paps probably went for a run and Black went out to buy fresh bread from his favorite bakery. Pyrus wouldn’t join them due to his night ‘activities’.

Soon, his alert metaphorical-ears caught the sound of your steps, making him rush to go interact with you.

By your looks, he deduced that your night was rough, and you didn’t seem so comfortable with him, but he was determined to make you feel a little bit better, indirectly. For some reason, during the chat, you started to warm up, and when you praised his cooking something inside him melted, I mean, out of all foods you praised his. Your soft words and small smile gave a brightness he never saw on you. After you entered the bathroom you left something strange beating on him. Blue started to question his vision about you.

After a month avoiding you, maybe he could try to know you better?

_________________________________________________________

Feeling refreshed you got out of the bathroom. The voices in the kitchen indicate that their morning routine also started, which trigger you to rush. Leaving early means less time to deal with them. At your room, you put the towel on the window to dry, the dirty clothes on the pile next to the window, and take your stuff to go out.

You quickly tiptoe to outside, not wanting to give a chance for them to pick up on you. As you were about to pass through the door, a skull appeared at the kitchen’s door.

“HUMAN! GOOD MORNING!” you turned around, relaxing a bit to see the sweet skeleton “SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING YOUR SNEAKY ESCAPE! BUT IT WOULD BE IMPOLITE OF MY PART IF I DIDN’T THANKED YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTARY ABOUT OUR DISHES! I AM GLAD IT WAS OF YOUR TASTE! NOW YOU CAN CONTINUE YOUR QUIET STEPS, HAVE A GOOD DAY!”

As he came, he departed, leaving you dumbfounded at this fast interaction. Not so discreetly, you continue your path. 

_________________________________________________________________

You drove to the asylum on the other side of the city (the farther, better). It is a nice place, where accept monster and humans. The service is good, and everyone is treated with all respect they deserve.

When arriving, you went to the reception greeting the woman over the counter.

“Hello peanut, how is going?” she greeted back, indifferent.

Camelia is a black woman in her forties with young features. Black curly hair always up with a colorful bandana. Besides the hair accessory, her wardrobe palette was usually pastel colors, which complemented nicely her skin color. At first, Camelia seems a cold person, but she has a warm heart that shows on her actions.

“Good as possible. How is Abigail?”

“Energetic as always. I wanted to know what kind of battery that kid has.” She sighed.

The woman is a single mother, her husband was a military that died on service, and Abbey is her daughter. The child started to go to the school last year, a true sunshine that talk a mile per minute. You bet she would get along with Paps just fine.

“Is she here?” your eyes wandered around.

“No, my sister is in the city, so they are spending time together.” Camelia answered looking over a few files. “Now peanut, go before those old geezers start to come search for you. Some of them probably saw your car.”

“And don’t worry, there is still breakfast left for you” she finished, dismissing you.

Giving her thanks you headed to the dining room, the place where activities like eating, communicates and random workshops happen.

“She is here!” one old lady said from her spot.

“Don’t need to shout, everybody can see that. Beside Thomas said he saw her car.” The other one retorted blowing her mug of tea.

“Who is here?” a monster lady in her wheelchair tried to fix her glasses to focus on the younger form.

Soon you were being greeted by the various enthusiastic elderlies. They would ask about your well-being, shoo you to go eat, mention how you look too skinny and all that jazz. Not giving much space for you to talk. While you ate the delicious waffles and fresh fruits, they would fill you with the events of the week. Someone who dropped the denture on the toilet, nephews and sons coming visit, just the usual.

After eating you excused yourself from the ones who were still eating and went to the piano in the resting room. The place is filled with sofas and armchairs, tables for board/card games, recliners, reading lamps. At this time, the illumination is purely made by the big windows and glass doors that lead to the garden. There are also shelves filled with books of different genres and games. On one of the walls, there’s a big television with a few videogame consoles, but you never saw it on, seem probably they prefer to do other things to watch tv or play electronic games. 

The elderly in this room also greeted you warmly, some moving to sit near the piano. You chatted with them during your preparations to play, but as soon you are done they would stop to talk waiting excited for your music.

Between one music and other, you would trade a few words, stories and laugh with them. At their morning collective stretch time, they go out leaving you alone with the piano. You use this time to practice new partitions and technics. When they came back you start to play again, some of them sit next to you and give some tips about playing.

During the lunch, they would surround you talking a non-stop, not that you minded it was funny.

“So, how your love life sweetie?” inquired one of the most doting ladies.

“Inexistent. You know, I am not focusing on that for now.” You shrugged.

“Yeah Emma, the girl doesn’t need that. Stop asking that every damn time she came here.” One old man said from the table behind. He is rude but caring.

“Don’t be like that grumpy pants, I am just worried about her. She might get overwhelmed with proposes since she is so cute and have that golden heart.” The woman pouted.

[No. I am not. If you just knew me.] you sighed, trying to concentrate on the food.

“Well, if you choose someone you need to bring them here!” Dalia, the most romantic one, warned.

From there they kept talking about what kind of partner is better. Strong man, to keep up with your fierce? A monster one? A female so they could understand you better? Someone smaller or taller?

You just stayed there, head down, pretending they were not talking about you.

[How could someone even like me… The brute, rude, stupid, evil, and ugly woman.] a little voice echoed from the dept of your mind.

Luckily, the subject changed to the two raccoons that stole the glasses of at least four tenants this week. The nurses found them on the roof yesterday.

_________________________________________________________________

After lunch, you stayed for more couple of hours playing cards with some old men before going out. On the path, you make a short trip to the market and then went back home.

You needed to wash your clothes from the wine stain, that being your most elegant and formal that you own. Since Sunday no one used the laundry you will lock yourself there with the things needed and work on the cleaning, so after you could spend the rest of the day in your room. If you were in the mood you would risk cook something to fill you for the rest of the day, of course, you will eat in your room.

When you arrived, you took the things from the car and headed inside. Everybody was busy with their things so no one would disturb you if keep quiet and inexistent.

Paps and Blue were probably outside doing some yoga and appreciating the sun, Marine sleeping on the porch with a book covering his skull. Liz was cuddling Papy on the sofa, with Pyrus and Black seated on the armchair and the love seat, respectively. From what you can tell, they were watching some popular chick flick movie. You almost didn’t recognize Papy, he was wearing some kind of high-class shirt, which doesn’t suit his domestic laid-back style. Rus nowhere to be seen.

You thought you could make a beeline to your room, but Liz called for you. Black making sure to pause the movie.

“You are finally home! Want to watch a movie with us? You can sit here one front of me!” she offered cheerfully.

[yes, on the floor] you mused inside your mind, stopping your walking to look at her.

“Sorry Liz, I need to wash my clothes. Yesterday there was an… accident….” You gave her an apologetic smile, ignoring two skeleton burning holes on you.

“Oh! Maddie told me! Why don’t you take this chance to throw away that thing? It is so unattractive anyway.” She emphasized the adjective “You can always buy another one! If you want, I can buy one for you or you prefer using your parent’s money?”

The mention of your family made you halt. Hands got cold, for a second you felt your throat close.

“A-ah, yes. But I think I will wash that anyway… Maybe I will need that…” you stuttered. Hating feeling weak under their gazes.

All the skeleton’s sockets narrowed, searching for something on you.

“Sure thing! If you feel like, come join us after!” she beamed with a sweet face.

Not trusting your words, you nodded and went to the bedroom. Sensing eye lights piercing on your back all the way, but not noticing one pair of sockets more intrigued than distasteful.

____________________________________

Closing the door of the laundry room you allow yourself to breathe.

Without losing time you proceed to work on the dry crimson stain. On the counter, you lined all the products you had on your room that kept them from the previous time something similar to this happened. There are a few lacking since you used up some of them this week cleaning the skeleton’s clothes.

Paps have a big collection of supply for removing stain, industrialized or magic ones to the home tricks ones on the cabinets under the counter. But you aren’t crazy enough to touch them. 

Fishing your phone you scrolled through the google to find some tips that seem trustful and then went to the action.

____________________________________________________________

You were on your second failed attempt when heard a *blip* behind you. Startled you turned to the new individual.

Rus was, in all his glory, standing there with a curious expression. Wearing his typical black torn pants and oversized jacket. Hands stuffed on the pockets.

“Rus?! What are you doing here?” the shock overpowered your usual indifference toward the skeletons.

“Hey little human” he was amused with your surprise “came to see what are ya doing.”

Calmly he took a stride into your direction. You backed on the counter, nervous and ready for a fight.

“Sorry, do you want to use the laundry room? I didn’t mean to bother…” you started.

When he was right in front of you, he bent slightly to see behind your form making you stop. Taking in the stained blouse, he remembered that from yesterday.

“calm down buddy,” he said in a low and relaxed tone above your ear, side-eyeing you “just looking at your work”

He retreated with a side smile.

“And I can say you are failing miserably.”

Your wary dissolved on an annoyed expression. You didn’t know how to answer. [Did he came here just to antagonize me?]

“Well, I am sorry? It’s not like I have all materials to remove dry wine from fabric.” You crossed your arms challenging him.

“why don’t ya use Paps’ things? I bet he has some labeled ‘dry-wine-stain’.”

“No way. It’s his stuff. I won’t dare to have anyone’s rage targeting me.” You started to read the next trick on your phone, scrunching your nose knowing that you don’t have warm water rolling to the following one.

“welp, no way creampuff would get mad at you” he gazed confused to you.

“I know. Not him, but ….” You thought better than saying that any of them could start to attack you if you used their materials “I haven’t asked him, I can do this on my own. It’s not that easy to take dry stains out.”

He was perceptive enough to catch your hesitation, knowing exactly what you didn’t say. Rus wouldn’t blame you for being correct about others, but he thought you would give him that trust vote and be sincere. He wanted to try to know you better. Not that you had any reason to open up with him.

“want me to fetch some things for you?” he offered.

Since you didn't desire to use Paps ready products he could at least try to help you.

Your head harshly faced him, not believing his words.

“what?” was the only thing you voiced.

“ya know, things like ice water, hot water and hydrogen peroxide.” He listed. Rus remembers something that his soft counterpart has once said about removing stains, not wine, but other types.

Your stare on him was hard, searching for any malicious intent. The monster kept his easy-going face, turning all his body to you, in a way to show that he had nothing to hide.

“Okay…” you muttered warily “if you are willing to help me… those goods that you listed sound enough for me…”

Happy that you let him give some assistance, Rus nodded and *blipped* away.

Your eyes spend a minute longer on the spot that he was before returning to work on the clothes. [Maybe he would not come back] you thought trying to even forget that he was here with you.

“Dammit, why am having trouble with the wine if I could take off the disgusting other ones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, I am not on my best moment. In fact, it's been pretty rough the past month... I still can't promise frequent updates..... but it isn't a hiatus also..... urgh, I am a mess, sorry  
> But, I am glad I could post this one before August hehehe
> 
> Well, there we go, the schedule of our MC:  
> Monday - Study(morning), Coffeeshop(afternoon)  
> Tuesday - Study(morning), Training (late afternoon)  
> Wednesday - Study(morning), Coffeeshop(afternoon)  
> Thursday - Study(morning),Training (late afternoon)  
> Friday - Study(morning), Coffeeshop(afternoon)  
> Saturday - Coffeeshop(morning), animal shelter(afternoon)  
> Sunday - Nursing home(morning)
> 
> I hope it is clear enough......


	12. Skeleton interation to wash the spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's finish this week already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Thank you everybody for your support! I hope everyone is safe and healthy! If not, please take those healing potion *handing some colorful bottles*
> 
> And yes, once again, I am really sorry for my trash writing. It's hard when you read a skele-ton of times and is still bothered by the way it was decripted... BUT I hope you enjoy. And if you feel like leave a comment, I don't mind if it is just a smililng face.  
> :D
> 
> Also, feel free to do fanart and tag me at tumblr or send the link on the comments. 
> 
> [Saltyseatea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyseatea/pseuds/saltyseatea) recommended Grammarly and it helped me, even if it's not the premium. Word don't correct the Caps Locked words, so it was really a helping hand  
> XD XD

Rus had done as he said, coming back with the things, to your surprise. Also, stayed at your side suggesting and searching on the internet for different tricks.

In a few minutes, all the clothes were clean again.

You gathered all the things and thanked him. Asking how you could repay and the price of the things he brought.

Nonchalantly, the monster took a big part of the stuff from your hands. Helping carry everything, against your protests.

While you both worked your ways out of the laundry room Rus shook his head stating that it was alright, no necessity for a repay. Instead, he wanted to join you on your afternoon snack. Supposing that you needed to eat before lock yourself in your room for the rest of the day. And better than some cold or industrialized food, you could eat together something homemade.

Slightly, your eyes widened. 

The longer he had spent his time with you in the laundry room, the more you tried to forget the plan to eat in the kitchen. Thinking that he was just making sure you weren’t making a prank or wrongdoing and that he would be mad if you stayed out of your place for more time.

Seems like you were equivocated.

A content smile tugged on your lips, filling your spirit with new energy.

Arriving in your room, you quickly hanged the clothes on a makeshift clothesline that crossed the place and opened the window to let the wind help in the drying process. Caught a supermarket bag with things you bought beforehand and more few utensils. Then, headed with Rus to the kitchen humming a little.

Seeing you more comfortable with his presence, made Rus’ soul cozy.

_______________________________________________________

In the kitchen, you prepared a small fruit salad and bread with avocado with a sunny side egg for yourself. Rus accepted the offer of the fruit salad, filling his bowl with an obscene quantity of maple syrup.

After the preparation, you cleaned the space used before sitting to eat. A habit developed because you would be accused of leaving the kitchen in a disgraceful state if someone came while you are in the middle of the meal. At this point, you didn’t care if what you prepared got cold. Also, you always made the possible to dirty the minimal, even covering the stove parts with napkin to prevent those drops of oil.

Rus stayed by the isle, sited on a stool while watching you without a word.

From time to time he would sip the syrup bottle. You found that curious, but never minded.

When you sit, one stool far away from him, both of you started to eat.

“ya always buy everything and keep on your room?” the monster broke the silence.

“Yeah, I rarely eat here. So, it’s better to keep my stuff out of the way.” You explained between spoonful of fruits. Maintaining the voice low to not bother the ones in the living room.

He just hummed in response, sipping from the syrup bottle.

While you ate, your eyes wandered to him a few times trying to understand how he could eat. It was amazing for you to see the food entering and not falling from under his jaw. But your desire to know isn’t enough to overcome the embarrassment of asking. Would it be considered speciest or invasive?

Since the first glance, he noticed you curious with his body. So, to entertain you, he licked his teeth in a very show off motion. Your wide eyes amused him.

“lost something here pal?” he snickered.

Redness took over your face, making you fill your mouth with bread. He chuckled, the sound low and soft, almost soothing.

Everything calmed down and the comfortable quietness came back.

Soon you finished eating. Getting up, you caught his and your empty bowls, beside the tableware and the plate you used, putting everything on the sink. Rus followed, leaning his hips on the counter next to you.

“so, did ya enjoyed the food we made?” he asked casually.

“Oh, yes. It was delicious, have Blue told you?” you said, keeping your eye on the task of washing the dishes.

“yup, he mentioned that you liked the chicken…”

“The sauce was well balanced between salt and sweetness. And the chicken, right on the spot. Juicy, soft, and with a taste that made my tongue buds dance.” You hummed remembering the fantastic flavor.

A weak orange light appeared on his cheek. Stars, you are cute.

“if you liked that much, I can try to do again…” He muttered looking away from the human. Apprehensive that you would refuse him.

“Really?! You are the one who made that?!” in an instant he had your full attention “Boy, I would appreciate that! Maybe you can teach me!”

Your eyes were full of excitement.

Rus was taken back by your genuine interest in his food, not just empty compliments. Your small shine brought again a fuzzy feeling inside him.

“ya can’t know the recipe.” He recovered from the surprise with a smirk and tone full of playfulness “A chef never reveals their secrets.”.

“I thought that was about magicians.” You turned back to the sink but side eying him with a grin.

“well, I’m a magical being after all. My tricks are secrets.” He winked at you, earning a soft laugh.

A comfortable quietness was installed between you and him. The skeleton wiped the isle while you cleaned the sink.

After finishing, you took on arms your things, plate, bowl, tableware, napkins. Giving a last look to Rus. It was time to part ways.

You really wanted to lock yourself in the room until tomorrow.

The time together was more enjoyable than you predicted, but you still didn’t trust him completely and that permanent wariness wore you out.

“Thank you for helping and keeping me company Rus…” a tentatively cracked smile formed on your face ”See you later?”

Rus made an indication of wanting to say something, hesitating at the start. You waited patiently, near the door that leads outside the kitchen staring at his nervous form.

“… do you want to play that FPS together? This time on the same team?” his voice low almost a whisper, head down and eye lights on you.

Once again, he gave you a nice surprise. That was a good way to bond without needing to be near one of the other.

“Yes… ” you sounded unsure “…but maybe another day?” this time your smile was apologetic.

You are glad that someone was warming up to you, but it still ringed strange him trying to approach you out of nowhere. If some friendship could bloom it will take one step at a time.

His shoulder dropped slightly, but he gets where you are coming from.

“deal” he retributed with an understanding grin.

The time you spent with him today was enough, he didn’t desire you feel overwhelmed with him.

Just giving him a curt nod, you left. Leaving him standing next to the isle, zoning out. He didn’t saw the time go, returning to his senses when Papy came into the view. It must have passed a few minutes. 

His soft version stopped the second his socket landed on Rus.

“uh, you okay there bud? Am I disrupting something?” he tried confused, not imagining there would be someone in that deadly quiet room.

“nope. Just chilling around ya know.” the edgy skeleton answered, casually leaning the hips on the counter like he wasn’t mimicking a ghost haunting their kitchen a moment ago.

Papy looked at him a little longer, trying to make sense of his friend’s antics, then shrugging and continue what he was doing. Catching milk from the fridge and other ingredients around the cabinets.

Liz was thirsty for some hot chocolate with mint, so he offered to make for her.

In the meantime, Rus caught a dog treat from his pocket and took his silver zippo to light it.

“Liz doesn’t like it when we smoke inside…” the soft one commented indifferently.

“so, turn the range hood on.” was the short retort. 

Papy huffed a bit while Rus wasn’t bothered. Seems that the smoker-of-dog-treat wouldn’t move, the other needed to turn the exhauster on himself.

The purple smoke was so thick that they could see the path it makes to the fan. No one said a thing, filling the space with only fire and mechanical sound.

“the girl liked our chicken” The gold fanged one stated simply, cutting the silence.

“yes, heard when Blue told us” was his turn to answer shortly.

Taking a long drag from his treat, Rus hummed as agreeing with his alternative version, puzzling the other even more.

“I think I will make one batter for her…” he looked at Papy with the corner of his sockets. Waiting for his reactions.

Without turning from the ingredients he was pouring on the cup, the skeleton frowned. That was a recipe they found together and adapted for their like.

“alone?” he almost sounded offended.

“I guess? If ya wanna help is better, but I doubt you would want to do that, especially for the little human”

They were staring at each other, one expecting an answer and the other not knowing what to say. Noticing the lack of words, Rus broke the eye contact and got out from the kitchen quiet, a bitter expression on him.

The last phrase pierced Papy a little. Both are kind of friends, and friends help each other. But, why would the violent version try to do something nice for you? After all, you had done to honeybee, he hasn’t the minimal interest in try to do something for you. Even if you complimented his food.

A sizzling sound broke his train of thought.

“fuck”

The small portion of milk that was on the stove boiled forming a mini volcano of white foam, making a total mess.

__________________________________________________

The rest of the day passed without any turmoil. After getting into your room you decided to take a short nap. After all your night of sleep wasn’t one of the best. Then you tried to keep your mind busy to not wander on the bad memories. Reading a comic, watching some cartoons, buying a new edition of one of your favorite manga.

You didn’t keep track of time, so just when you went fetch the clothes that were left drying on the clothesline you noticed the moon at their peak.

It was a clear night, little shiny dots decorating the sky, beautiful as ever. Stepping near the window, your body leaned on the frame.

When you move out maybe you will choose a place far from the city’s downtown to have a better view of the stars. Without all that artificial light to obfuscate. Nights always on the company of the stunning art of the mother-nature.

A chill wind made you stop daydream and close the window.

The blouse and the pants were dry, but the blazer still had some wet spots. You hanged the blazer on the chair’s backrest, the rest was folded and went to the wardrobe, making a mental note of ironing them after.

A knock on your door called your attention. Frowning a little, you went open wary.

Unsurprising it was Paps, alone.

“Hello Paps, what can I do for you?” you relaxed looking up to his beaming face.

“HELLO HUMAN! I AM SORRY FOR BOTHER YOU AT THIS LATE TIME!”

“no problem”

“I, THE GREATEST PAPS, WANT TO MAKE AN INVITATION TO YOU!” he smiled, always being that excited skeleton.

“Paps, thank you but I had already ea…” you prepared once more to refuse dinner with all of them.

“DON’T WORRY HUMAN! I NOTICED HOW UNCOMFORTABLE YOU FELT AT APPROACHING US, SO FOR YOU NOT HAVING TO DEALT WITH EVERYONE AT ONCE I HAVE A NEW PROPOSITION FOR YOU!” he explained cutting you “AS I WAS DISCUSSING WITH MY FRIEND BLUE, AND WE CAME TO AN AGREEMENT OF INVITING YOU TO LUNCH WITH US! JUST BOTH OF US, THE BEST FRIENDSHIP MAKERS! INFORM US A DAY AND WE WILL TAKE YOU TO ONE OF THE RESTAURANTS THAT MET OUR STANDARDS!”

In the end, he struck a pose, hands-on hip, and puffed chest. Proud of their idea.

While you sweated cold, how could you refuse that? By the volume of his voice, it was hard to say who didn’t hear. If it were someone like Red, Papy, Pyrus, or Black it wouldn’t be hard to say no.

“Sounds nice Paps…” you kept one hand holding the other to control the shaking “but I have a pretty stuffed schedule…”

“WE CAN WAIT FOR THE BEST DAY FOR YOU.”

It pained you thinking about a way to refuse him since he was so determined.

“Well, I think I have time before work.” you gulped your fear of the consequences “What about Thursday?”

Filled with courage, you decided to face the rage and threat after. Until then, you want to try to give in this sweet monster offering. Maybe he would give up after seeing how a waste of time you are.

“PERFECT!” you didn’t think it was possible, but he was shining more than usual. “I SHALL IMMEDIATELY START TO PREPARE THE PLANS IN SECRET, AFTER ALL, I DON’T WANT OTHERS TO APPEAR AND MAKE YOU FEEL OVERWHELMED! WILL YOU BE AT UNIVERSITY?”

“Yes…”

“EXCELLENT!” he snapped his phalanges pleased “BEFORE I GO, CAN WE EXCHANGE CONTACT TO KEEP YOU INFORMED ABOUT THIS FRIENDLY LUNCH? IT WAS A MISTAKE OF MY PART NEVER HAD ASKED YOU BEFORE! HOW COULD I NEGLIGENT ONE OF THE BASIC STEPS TO A SUCCESSFUL FRIENDSHIP!”

On his extended hand, there was a fancy smartphone displayed for you. 

“Oh, sure…” your tiny hand reached for the device.

You never thought it would come a day to trade numbers with one of Liz’s boyfriends.

After returning the phone to him, he shoots you one more time his sunshine smiles and left to the living room with a wish of goodnight.

When you entered your room, you felt the small smile on your face.

Paps is truly a good monster, the greatest.

Your thoughts didn’t wander for too long, soon a yawn escaped. Beside the nap, you still felt drained. Maybe you should get proper sleep to start the week with full energy. The shower and food could wait until tomorrow, you won’t risk going out of your refugee or destroying this cozy feeling inside you.

Changing to pajamas, you crawled to the mattress and departed to dreamland, full of sunny places and happiness, without skeletons, without Liz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is still early, but I wanted to know if you have any special expectancy for any character.(Does this phrase make sense? LOL)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Here is another [fanart of Liz and MC](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDUkkcCJLBX/?igshid=mlyi1nkbtprn) made by [Max_mocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_mocha/pseuds/Max_mocha) ! Thanks for supporting the story!
> 
> Getting off the topic..... have you ever heard about Rise Of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles(ROTTMNT)? No? Well, I just love it.... random and useless fact XD


	13. Go out or get shut out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know Ace better, unaware of the trouble waiting for you. Maybe some helping hand will save you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the delay.  
> There we go, one more chapter... hope the story is not getting too boring...
> 
> I am really grateful for all help and correction that I received! But I am too lazy to correct in the story, one day I promise I will! In my doc on word I have highlighted and changed all parts pointed by everyone to not forget! 
> 
> This foreigner author wants to be able to read more and improve the writing skill! Dammit lazyness, procastianation and bad side...
> 
> Wish everything good and better for everyone! Thank for supporting the story!

It was almost the end of your shift. The morning has flowed peacefully, just some test results and homework.

Paps had sent an excited message identifying himself and thank the contact info.

At the coffee shop nothing major, it was a calm day. Even with that, you couldn’t help the sweaty hands and restless legs at every tick of the clock.

In a few minutes, you will go out with Ace.

You knew it isn’t a date as he had prompted, but the feeling of hanging out with new people always made you anxious. What if you mess up? Well, one more hating you, no surprises.

Your mind was so busy hyperventilating that didn’t process the bulky teaser behind you.

“Someone seems… eager?” his whispered voice and innuendo made you jump.

Turning to him, red-faced, no comprehensible words left your mouth just silly stutters.

“Ho hoo boy, I hit the nail on the head” he smirked looking at your small nervous form.

“It’s not a date!” was the dumbest thing you could have voiced.

“Never said nothing about date…” his smile was similar to Cheshire cat “but you can tell you big pal here who is it. It’s one of those skeletons?”

You hide your face on your hands, just wanting to disappear.

“It could be the polite one, but I bet you are more into bad boys.”

“Jax!” You gritted your teeth, not wanting to call much attention.

“Don’t need to be nervous, gnome! You are a nice one!” his smirk melted on one of his warm smiles, patting your back with his heavy hands.

“Jax, that’s not it...” You frowned, emotions cooling down.

Aware of your changing tone he holds your shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay…” he had an idea where you were coming from. “you got this. If by any chance, anything happens I will get to you the faster I can, just give me a word.”

The time you worked with him was enough for him and boss to get a mind about your type of person. If there something his roots taught him is feeling the world without the need for words. That’s why, until you are working under him, he will make jokes with you just to keep your insecurity in check, to make you believe you have a place where you can laugh and cry.

Even if he doesn’t have the minimal idea about what kind of life you have, seeing that is a sensitive topic.

“Besides, I think your date would worry if he saw that sad face on you, fun-size!” he took both your shoulder, making your back face the front of the store.

“I already said it is not a date!” your blush came back.

“it isn’t? how can you say that (Y/n)?” a new voice behind you made you jump again.

“A-ace?!” you face him wide-eyed.

There he was, in his bomber jacket, cream sweater, dark pants and military boots, standing with a grin that matches your co-worker.

“hey Papa bear, can I take this pretty thing?” he said to Jaz, but winking at you.

“Just be sure to bring her home before midnight.” He huffed playful, pushing your back out to the staff room.

“Hey, I can decide about my life!” you protested childishly “A-and my turn isn’t over yet!” you tried to fight that mass of muscle in vain.

_________________________________________________

Admitting it was pointless to try to counter the man you went fetch your things, while the guys stayed on the almost-empty store. Just a few patrons minding their own business.

“You know…” the human worker started cleaning a few cups, earning the skeleton's attention. “I don’t know about your intentions, but I advise you don’t stick to this kid just to play.”

“I don’t have that intention,” he turned his sockets to the door you were pushed to "she is a nice gal."

“Yes, a nice one but that carries the world on her petit shoulders.” Jax sighed.

He couldn’t pry on your things, but he tried to keep you safe. And he was willing to bet that this skeleton and his brother would be good friends with you.

Ace felt the frustration from the worker, side-eyeing him for a second before humming in confirmation.

_____________________________________________

After leaving the coffee shop, you took both you and Ace to the MTT Gran Shopping center in your car. It isn’t the place you usually like to go, being crowded and all, but the panting supply’s store there is one of the best in the city. Also, they would probably have colors that match miss Coco.

The drive was enjoyable, just a small chat with your companion about how the day was going by so far. Him complaining about how his bro is a workaholic.

It was easy to park your car in the shopping parking lot and, fortunately for you, the place wasn’t crowded. A few humans and monsters walking around. Ace walked beside you, gaze traveling among the stores, looking for any changes since the last time he was there.

At first, you were nervous about being a bother to drag him with you. Soon you noticed that he was relaxed and seem comfortable, which calmed you down a little.

“Frisk told me you and ‘dyne is friends…” Ace mentioned, breaking the soft silence between you.

“Oh, yes. Alphys works on the university that I study, and she presented me to Undyne.” You explained with a fond smile, remembering both, the shy lizard monster and her wild partner.

“Heh, I want to warn you that Undyne can be a little…. Passionate about certain things.” He chuckled.

“I can imagine… I mean, another day she came Andante and almost broke down the door.” The memory made a timid giggle escape from you.

The sound ringed well on Ace.

“This is very Undyne. Have she challenged you yet?”

“Yes!" You tuned to him, excitement visible on your eyes"I am looking forward to this.”

“Really? Do you know how to fight?” his eye-lights were directed to you, a little confused. “It surprises me that she challenged you, but you, wanting brawl an insane warrior was far from what I could predict.”

“Well, I am not someone you can predict easily bone-boy.” A teasing remark went out before you could think.

His sockets went wide and laughter cracked from him. You realized your slip of emotions, making a blush of embarrassment erupt.

Usually, you are not that open with others. It takes time for you to get comfortable around new people and even then, you were wary. However, somehow, this guy made you feel like being together with an old pal.

When you arrived at the store, you made a beeline to the paint section, with Ace following near.

“So, searching for a specific color? If you have the name I can help find it.” His eye light read each paint label with curiosity. [What a fuck is a ‘Razzmatazz?’]

“Sort of, but I am still not sure. I have a client whom I’m going to paint a portrait, a monster.” You compared a few shades of blue “She is a bird monster? Like, she is really pretty, with wonderful feathers in shades of green, blue and yellow.”

“name?”

“I, I don’t know if it is right tell my client name?” you said honestly unsure.

“Oh, shoot. Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry in. Just, thought about giving you a hand since the monster population is still a little limited so I may know that one.” He replied a bit nervous.

“Don’t worry. Don’t need to say sorry.” You reassured him offering a soft smile “I am just gathering a few shades that I guess I will use, but tomorrow I will meet her again and know which color is better suited for matching hers.”

Ace calmed down, but still tried to help you. From time to time taking others shades for you to examine, holding your basket and learning a little about painting. 

The trip inside the store was fast, soon you were out and walking to the food court.

“Wanna eat here or you had any other place in mind?”

“To be honest didn’t plan anything, so no problem eating here doll.”

“I am not your ‘doll’…” you frowned.

He chuckled a bit.

“It’s a habit. Sorry (Y/n).”

_________________________________________________

The meal was enjoyable. You got a full order with meat and salad accompanied by a glass of juice while the skeleton took a simple hotdog. To your surprise, his choice of beverage was the bottle of hot sauce. Which you funnily wrinkle your nose and he laughed.

You discovered that Ace is a big nerd besides at that bad-boy look. Loves good suspense stories and dumb comedies. Discuss how society works, non-sense theories, the universe, and physic. He thought for a moment that he was boring you, but you assured him that it was fine. You would make commentary here and there, engaging in the talk easily.

“So, you really felt something off on the Stonehenge?” you gave him an amused look.

“you bet. And I am a monster, I saw a lot of strange things already.”

“Well, if you say so. But, I still want to go there.”

Ace felt light. It was nice to chat with you, he didn’t need to hold himself on superficial subjects. You are curious and have funny ideas. He wanted to know you better, after all, Liz seems to be a little wrong about you.

_________________________________________________

After spending the rest of the afternoon with Ace you offered to give a lift to his place, but he said he knew a shortcut so you didn’t have to worry. Through, he insisted escorting you to your car. 

“Hope next time my brother join us.” The skeleton commented holding the car’s door open for you.

“You already planning a second date? Not even asked me properly…” a teasing smirk formed on your face while getting ready and opening the window to keep talking.

“Oh? Now you admit it was a date?” he retributed with a smug grin.

“Forget it, I take back what I said.” You scoffed closing the door, but he could see you hidden amusement.

“Too late! It’s settled! I expect a kiss on the third.” he enjoyed the disbelieve face you made.

“…asshole” you muttered loud enough for him hear, giving him a playful smile.

The monster was giving a carefree laugh in the middle of the parking lot. You won’t admit but it was contagious. Slowly he calmed down and gazed you fondly.

“See ya around. Make a safe trip back.” Ace said in a softer tone.

“Send Aster a hello for me.” you asked.

Soon your car was leaving the place, without any trace of the skeleton monster.

____________________________________________

When you got home you are humming and holding a paper bag with the food you got on a random shop's drive-thru.

It’s been a while since last time you go out with a friend and the time spend with Ace was pleasurable. Even if a little draining for a not-so-sociable person. Work-related interactions aren’t as tiresome as social interaction.

“WRENCH!”

Lost in your thought you didn’t even notice the fuming skeleton waiting for you. And his sharp look was enough to make your color drain.

Taking a deep breath you tried to play casually.

“Hey, Pyrus. What happened?”

Your eyes moved around the living room taking everything besides the scaring monster ahead. Red was on the sofa staring you pissed. Marine tried to seem busy with his book. Black just left for his room annoyed. Papy was passed out on the love seat. Liz, Paps, Blue and Russ nowhere to be seen.

“OH YOU LITTLE PIECE OF TRASH, DON’T TRY TO PLAY GAMES WITH ME.” He snarled taking a full step and entering your bubble. “STOP PLAYING DUMB! YOU DROP MY CUP AND LEFT THE MESS BEHIND HOPING I WOULDN’T KNOW WHO WAS THE CULPRIT?!”

“W-what? Cup? I-i…” you are confused and scared, holding the paper bag in front of you in a weak attempt of protection.

Then your eye got the mess on the floor, beside the table was a puddle of old coffee and pieces of black ceramic.

“I just came back home now. I was out the entire day!” you tried to explain in a desperate plead.

“SHUT UP DESPICABLE BEING! DON'T THINK YOU WILL ESCAPE SINCE YOU ALSO RUINED LIZ THINGS! Beside Other Things That Don’t Concern Me…” he caught you by the collar. Your feet didn’t touch the floor. “I HOPE YOU ARE READY TO SLEEP OUTSIDE ONLY ON YOUR UNDERGARDMENT.”

He smiled sadistically making you start trembling.

“WOULDN’T IT BE BETTER IF YOU JUST CONFESS YOUR CRIMES OR YOUR VILE SOUL IS ROTTEN ENOUGH TO KEEP WITH LYING FOREVER?”

“well, what if it wasn’t her after all?”

A third voice suddenly interrupted, making you both freeze.

Out of the heavens, Russ was there beside you and Pyrus. Standing on his slouched form but looking curious at his skeleton ‘friend’.

“WE WOULDN’T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION, OBVIOUS.” He stated irritated, his socket narrowed toward the newcomer but still holding you on one hand.

“I was home all day, and I didn’t saw her at all” the monster shrugged. “maybe it wasn’t her?”

“SO WHO COULD IT BE?! YOU?”

“nope”

“DATEMATE SAID IT WAS HER, SHOULD I HAVE ANY MORE REASONS TO KEEP INVESTIGATING? BESIDES, THAT ISN’T CONCERN YOU AND…”

In the middle of Edgelord's long speech, Rus got you on his arms and *blipped* to the corridor entrance. Leaving the other flabbergasted on the spot near the front door.

Surprised your hands instinctively clutch on Rus's clothes. Even in that panic state you were able to catch his scent, he smelled smoke and rain, creating a mental image of a walk through ethereal ruins on a rainy day. Mysterious and comforting. It was the same lingering smell he left on your bed. You never got yourself so close to be able to identify his odor, but now you know and it was nice.

“YOU DIRTY MUTT!” he raged “STOP STICKING YOUR NOSE ON OTHERS CONFRONTS! GIVE ME BACK THAT FILTH! THIS WAS ACCORDED WITH YOUR BROTHER TOO!”

“can’t, I don’t have a nose as you can see…”

“hey, beanpole what do ya think ya doin’?” Red took a threatening instance.

You could feel the tension thickening, and that made you nauseous. They are ready for a fight and nobody seems interested on stop that. Magic swirled around the place.

[It’s all your fault…] a voice remembered you in the back of your mind.

Taking a dose of courage, you put a hand on Rus’ shoulder taking his attention. Without a word he got the message, you wanted to get down.

Cautious he let you leave his embrace, noticing your shaking.

“Thanks Rus, b-but Pyrus is right. It was me…” you slowly raised your eyes to him.

The tall and collared skeleton looked at you suspiciously.

You calmed down, not wanting the emotion to get the best of you.

“Sorry Pyrus, you caught me. I dropped when I was leaving in a rush.” You turned to Pyrus, looking apologetic and drained “I thought about cleaning after I got back…”

“(Y-y/n)” Rus called for you hesitant and confused.

“SO YOU ADMIT IT WAS YOU…” your change of attitude made Pyrus wary. Even Red and Marine were watching cautiously.

“Yeah, if there something I can do to you…”

The silence was installed. Your confession was a surprise. The three standbys were staring you intensely (Papy even got up), almost like trying to read you.

Pyrus could follow his plan and throw you out naked, but somehow it sounded … not right? However, in his mind, you could be playing the poor-girl-role and trying to ease your punishment.

The intimidating bossy monster would not fall for it. Coughing he cut the moment.

“VERY WELL. SO, AS I SAID, GO TO THE BACKYARD, TAKE YOUR CLOTHES AND LEAVE THEM ON THE STEP OF THE DOOR WITH YOUR CAR KEYS AND PHONE. YOU CAN KEEP YOUR UNDERGARMENTS. MY BROTHER WILL FETCH THEM TO MAKE SURE YOU WON'T TRY TO CHEAT.” he declared. “DON’T DARE TO APPEAR ON OUR VISION FIELD, WE DON’T WANT YOU CURSING OUR MINDS WITH THAT REPULSIVE IMAGE OF YOUR FORM.”

Then, he quick-walked to his room, not once looking to you. 

“DON’T FORGET TO CLEAN YOUR MESS AND FIND A WAY TO REPAY DATEMATE.” Was what he said at least before closing the door.

Marine, Red and Papy eyed you for a bit longer before returning to their activities.

You sighed and proceed to work on the pound of coffee and pieces of the mug. Trying to focus on nothing. If you don’t think, it will not affect you, for now.

With care, you collected the parts on your handkerchief.

Rus disappeared and the other three don’t even bat a socket to you.

_________________________________

In the middle of your cleaning Paps and Blue arrived. They were at some kind of volunteer to exercise with office workers, teaching some workaholic that is important to take care of your physical body.

Always a sweet, Paps offered to help you. However, you insistently dismissed him. It was something you needed to do yourself.

Later, you went out to fulfill the punishment, while the nice skeletons were busy to not raise suspicion.

Sitting beside the house’s wall, with the legs pushed to the chest hiding your front, you tried to think the best spot to sleep without catching too much wind.

When you are not looking Red caught your things, leaving you alone and vulnerable. It’s not like Pyrus was trying to put you in danger, else he would have thrown you on the street. The backyard is safe and the weather was not too cold, you could survive.

Lowering your head until touching the knees you let the tears fall. This weak feeling and exposition made you scared. Stars, you are so tired.

[Why? Why am I like this? What should I do to get one thing right?]

Before you got too deep on this spiral you felt a heavy fabric on top of your body.

[This smell….]

Standing in front of you was a tall skeleton, his usual indifferent demeanor changed to something soothing. Wearing just a turtleneck orange sweater and his loose black jeans. You notice that his trademark coat was on you, covering your small body.

“ready for a sleepover?” he winked at you.

“R-rus?”

Not giving a warning he caught the human cocoon on his arms and teleported you. Instinctively you hold on his sweater again and shut your eyes.

For a second, there was no gravity, no sound. You don’t even dare to try breath, what if there was no oxygen? But soon, it was over.

After feeling the space again, you took a tentative glimpse, meeting a very messy room. Besides the darkness, you recognize paper, trash and random stuff scattered around, piles of clothes, a desk with an expensive gamer computer. Your skin tingled a bit with magic.

“….wha-what was that?” slowly the confusion passed, amazement filling you.

Rus deposited you on his bed softly, leaving a chuckle. Getting a spot on the edge for himself to sit.

“Was that a shortcut?!” you got on your knees holding close the jacket.

Ignoring the situation, you looked at him with stars on your eyes. That purity of a child watching a street magician. His socket widened and he was lost of words.

“y-yeah? It's the same thing I done to take ya'out of Edgelord's reach...” he answered unsurely.

The monster was waiting for dizziness or something more collected, considering your previous situation. Not some replica of him seeing the sky for the first time.

“That time I didn't notice! So cool!” you squealed not so loud.

Rus recuperate from the surprise, found on himself to chuckle again. He was pleased that at least you stop crying and patiently waited for you to calm down. 

Your shining face and the way you rambled was cute.

A gasp took him out of his daydream.

“Why have you done this?! Won’t you be on trouble?” you turned to him in a mild panic.

His coat was covering most part, but from his spot, he could see your belly and space between your breasts. The soft view almost made him lose track. 

“dontcha worry.” He focused on your face “Put magic on the room, they can’t enter nor feel you here inside. Besides, we just need to wake up early and leave you outside.”

“But…”

“hey, think of this as repayment for letting me use your bed another day.” He insisted.

Rus wouldn’t take a no as an answer, especially knowing how troublesome would be for a human sleep outside without proper equipment. It was unfair punishing you for something you didn’t even have an idea about.

“but where you gonna sleep?” your voice was soft and small, hugging close the coat.

“I am planning to play some games, so stop troubling yourself. Monsters need less sleep.” He messed your hair getting up from the bed.

“Thank you again,” you said facing his back and arranging yourself under the covers. Receiving a hum of acknowledgment.

Unexpectedly, his smell was comforting enough for you to fall asleep pretty soon.

Rus was content playing his games with just a light snore filling his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the punishment is not too forced...
> 
> I really enojy comments, even if my answer is not the best(sorry guys). So what do you guys are waiting for or want to see happen? Beside Liz being confronted, Skeletons having their bone-ass bitten by karma and MC moving away from that whole situation(or similars).


	14. Getting know Rus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harsh morning and intense day. To finish this day Rus decide to share some things with you....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CONVERTED YOUR RAGE TO FUEL FOR THIS NEW CHAPTER! *insert here a maniacal laugh*
> 
> just jk
> 
> Thank you everybody for your comments and caring messages, as thanks there is the new chapter. I hope the writing is not to off because Grammarly said it was "sightly off".
> 
> But for the next update I can't promise it will happen so soon.... sorry guys
> 
> Hope everybody is healthy and safe! if not don't forget to drink care and take time for self-care!  
> Don't forget that you matter!

The next day, Rus woke you up right after hearing Pyrus start his day. As agreed, he took you outside on the same spot and the same way he met you last night.

You, once again, hugged yourself due to being exposed to the weather.

"Rus?" you called apprehensively.

“I will ‘port you there if they don’t give you back ya things in time for class.” he simply said, his sockets anywhere beside you.

You don’t blame him, being a repulsive creature. Stretch marks, untreated skin, little fats here and there, and lack of shave. Even so, you felt a little warm from such generosity and care.

However, soon a bucket of realization fell on you. You couldn’t let him get in trouble with the others, especially his brother, that seems to detest you. Rus already helped you a lot. 

“Won’t you get in trouble?" you murmured afraid for him "Besides, it’s okay I can miss a day, no harm is done.”

“nah, I got it” he chuckled confidently.

Suddenly his demeanor changed.

“someone’s coming” was his last words before *blipping* away.

Just in time, the glass door of the porch slid. And what surprised you was a human presence instead of any skeleton.

“Liz?”

“Darling, I brought you your keys, phone, and some of my clothes. If you don’t hurry up, you gonna be late.” She whispered approaching your curved form.

Hesitant, you took the stuff from her hands.

“…thank you….” something ticked off.

“You’re welcome" she beamed a smile "Now, hurry and go because the boys were a bit grumpy when I asked them for your things.”

You stayed still, some questions bubbling holding you from running.

“And my clothes?”

“Oh, I asked them to burn that. You don’t mind, right? It was ugly as a homeless old lady” she scrunched her nose.

“Liz, don’t say that kind of thing…” you advert bothered by her choice of words. Not because of the comparison, but about how offensive she was being.

“But it’s only true!” she battered her eyelashes in pure innocence.

It wasn’t the first time she said something like that. You are okay when she offends only you but bad-mouthing someone in a miserable condition always left a bad taste on your mouth. For now, you won't say a thing, since you want to avoid more commotion right before the class start.

Feeling braver you glared at her.

“Also, why did you tell Pyrus that I was the one who broke his mug? And what were the other things that he mentioned? What clothes was he talking about?”

“Hum?” she looked confused as you are the crazy one “What are you talking about? It was you. And it would be unfair to put the guilt on anyone else. You broke his mug, as well as stole Black’s shirt, broke Blue’s charger, and made me throw away some dress that they gave me.”

With this new info sinking, you didn’t even know how to reply.

She slowly advanced toward you. A chill on the spine indicates the danger. You frowned at her actions, griping the clothes tighter.

“Besides, do you think it matters now? It’s already solved.” She crouched in front of you, eyes dark “Unless you want to bring the subject again and we can discuss a new punishment since you escaped this last one.”

Your eyes widened and her smile stretched.

“What would Pyrus or Black do if they found out that Rus helped you? Poor thing, Rus and Black are already having some issues going on …” Liz got up with a face of pity, thinking about her mates.

Your breath hitched. You couldn’t look at her, contemplating the consequences of your selfish actions.

“Now that is everything settled, I am going out.” She declared cheerful entering the house “Take care of yourself, darling!”

Her steps and the front door could be heard. You stayed a few more minutes on the same spot, frozen. Not trusting your own body.

________________________________________________________

Rus came checking on you and left after you assured him that you were okay.

Liz's clothes didn’t fit you very well. You looked like a balloon near the explosion but only needed to submit to this humiliation until reaching your car.

A little of your belly was exposed, sleeves almost constricting your movements and the button of the pants was like spiderman trying to keep together both halves of the ship from splitting apart. You felt more ridiculous than the normal circumstance.

You had memories of Liz wearing those pieces, always fashion and gracious. And there’s you, an aberration.

In your car, you planned to change onto the spare training clothes that you keep inside but was surprised to see a set of your ‘normal clothes’ on top of the car’s hood. [Seems like someone invaded my room…] you thought but couldn't prevent a fond smile.

Sighing you went ahead, hoping to have time to take a shower at the university’s gym.

______________________________________________________________

In the afternoon, you were with Ms. Coco finally working on her official sketch.

When you met, she noticed that you aren’t in your best shape. The bird monster suggested letting the paint for the next meeting, but you insisted that you only went to sleep late. Even if you had a comfortable sleep last night.

You showed the sketches and ideas to her. Until finally deciding the pose and placement.

She would be sitting on a bench near a wisteria tree behind the university, body lightly tuned to you and her face to the side. The autumn leave’s colors made a beautiful contrast with her feathers. The colors you bought with Ace were just right, but you would still go buy more. 

The monster stayed still while you worked. Some clients have a hard time not moving, it’s normal, but for her, it looked like an easy task.

This artwork helped with your troubled mind. Not too long after starting, your body felt lighter and peaceful. The calm atmosphere filled the air between you and Ms. Coco.

On the horizon, the sun started to set when you decided to end this session.

“Miss? Let’s stop for now. If you want, you can come here take a look at the progress.” You suggested, beginning to organize the materials.

“Oh, already? My, how the time flows fast.” She giggled covering her beak with her hand. Stunning.

She raised from her spot and went behind you.

“It’s impressive…” her eyes carried an admiration shine, fixed on the canvas.

“uh?” you reacted puzzled.

The paint was still abstract, needed at least one more session to gain form.

“You artist, can create art, see where normal creatures don’t, and give meaning to the unexpected.” Her eyes landed on you “This canvas can be meaningless for millions. Crowds could not see a thing here, but your eyes recognize where your creation will emerge on this sea of colors.”

At each word, you felt your face heat up. Her sincerity and passion, no one never told you something like that about your art.

For you, you are just some amateur that may have something to offer. Professionals and people who dedicate a lot of time to their techniques are the true artists. She talked so big about that little and insignificant human, so honest that you may indulge in believing her.

Or make her regret after seeing the result. After the portray was ready she will see how trash your skills are.

“Thank you miss, but I don’t think I deserve such good compliments…” you turned away from her look, scratching the back of your neck.

“Don’t be hard on yourself little one. You are amazing.” She gave you a soft smile.

Shy, you gave her a whispered thanks.

It’s felt good.

___________________________________________________________

The train drained all your energy. Master Huang focused, this time, on building strength and resistance. That means, basic workout like run, squat, burpees, push-up, and many others that you don’t record the name.

At the time you got home everybody was in the dining room. So you went to your room and the bathroom without a problem.

Lost in your mind, you didn’t saw the skeleton after coming back to your room.

“hey shortstuff”

Rus voice made you jump at least a meter from the floor.

“What are you doing here?!” you stared at him exasperated.

He was sitting on one of your extra chairs playing on the phone.

“chilling around. Wanted to know if ya were okay after hearing you arrive.” He said without lifting his eye lights from the game.

“And you needed to be inside my room? Why not wait for me outside?” you pinched the bridge of the nose. Too tired to deal with anyone shit.

He just shrugged.

“Now, as you can see, I am okay. And before I forget, thank you for lending your bed and fetching some clothes for me. Even if I prefer you don’t intrude in my room without my consent.” You sighed and dropped the dirty clothes on the floor beside the wardrobe.

“why did you lie about the mug?” Rus asked pocketing his phone. His relaxed tone changed to something more serious.

“How come?” you sit on the bed looking at him.

“you agreed with the edgelord, saying it was you that broke that thing. But, it wasn’t you, neither any other thing”

Again, you sighed.

“Rus, do you think he would have let that go? Besides, you would start fighting for nothing. I don’t desire to create a conflict among you guys. It, just, wasn’t worth it.”

“He made you stay outside on your undies.” He pressed.

“But I didn’t stay, so no problems.” You retorted matter of fact.

You both stayed in silence, contemplating about what say next.

“it was Liz.” His voice was low.

“I imagined” you admitted.

“my bro's shirt she gave to one of her ‘friends’ and someone of them stepped on the charger.”

“It was already set.”

Once more the quietness.

“and why did you keep the mug pieces?” he took a spot beside you on the mattress.

“Aren’t you full of questions today?” you accused raising an eyebrow at him.

“is that so? Well, you can ask something too…” he chuckled amused.

“Why does it matter you so much what happens to me?” your voice stern.

You didn’t beat around the bush, and that caught Rus.

“because... I care for you?” he tried unsurely.

“Really?” your eyes told him you won't be taking this bullshit.

“well, I like to mess with that walking megaphone. Being a stick on his boney ass.” He hoped to convince you.

“I don’t think you would have helped me clean my clothes or take me to sleep inside if that was the case.”

“look ma’am, I am not the best but also not a sadist”

You could see his attempt to end this topic. However, you didn’t know when you will have the chance to ask again his motives to approach you.

Your next words were quiet, as someone keeping secrets from the walls.

“Why are you doing this after a month knowing me?”

Rus felt a pang on his chest. He felt your broken soul.

“you… you won’t leave this subject, isn’t it?” he gave a dry chuckle.

After all, you have been tolerating the antics of a monster out of nowhere.

“well, you see. I didn’t want to live ‘ere. No matter what that crazy bitch says, I am not her mate. We may ‘ve banged two or three times, but I got tired, too dull.” He made a motion to take a dog treat, but stopped in the mid of track, choosing to respect your human lungs “My bro, on the other side, love her. So, who I am to comply? I love my bro and trust his decision. It was just a place to live, no big issue. Even if I didn’t like her… and couldn’t just trust you. I barely knew you and for some reason, you lived with that messed up gal. Sounded like trouble to me.”

You didn’t blame him, everything he said made sense.

“Now, so do you.” You added offering a small playful smile. Which he reciprocates.

“Yeah… I didn’t do anything with anybody here. Some occasional chat and hang out. Don’t want to get more tangled on all that crap. Keeping the distance and a socket open on m’lord.” He continued now feeling a little lighter “You caught my interest by acting differently from what I imagined. That means, or Liz was lying about you or you are extremely good at pretending. Discovering your game would be a nice pass time.”

“So you just want to know if I am a threat to your brother or no?”

“It was, but an opportunity to approach you appeared. When I was having fun teasing a funny player on that FPS game.”

You looked incredulous to him while he just gave a mischievous smirk.

“You knew it was me from the start?!” you pointed a finger to him.

“nope, coincidence. Found out after you left the game and complained about me. Before that, I kept my rank low to mess up with others and your behavior made me clutch on your user.” He inclined back supporting himself on his arms, still gazing you amused. “must admit that was a pretty pleasant meeting. Everybody heard you shriek.”

“Oh, that day you gave me a death scare bone-boy. I don’t even want to think about…” A groan escaped you, but you remembered something about that day (besides the shameful cry on the bathroom) “Wait, did you made something to stop Pyrus and Black from killing me for scream?”

“hm?” his expression changed from curiosity to remembering “ah, that. Just convinced ‘em that was me screaming.”

Your disbelief face was priceless. He fell back with a soft puff, laughing lights ‘nyeh he he’.

“How?”

“nyeh…obstinacy…” answered between breaths “… is a virtue. Just make them tired of discussing with me. nyeh he he” he finger gunned you with a single hand.

This time you joined him on that merrier sound with a quiet giggle. That was a funny way to convince others.

“What a hell Rus.”

“what can I say, I have a way with words.”

Your laugh sounded nice on Rus's head. Soft and sincere, he could get used to that. An affectionate smile bloomed on his skull, which he quickly changed for a simple entertained smile. Lucky you didn’t seem to notice.

“So, just an FPS game was enough to make you engage in a conversation?” you smirked at him.

“nah. ya always looked so unfriendly, never thought about trying anything.”

You didn’t understand where his words were leading after that’s what he stated before...

“But imagine my surprise when, on a pleasant morning, I came across a kitten sunbathing on the sofa. never expected that, little puss in boots.”

You scrunched your face not getting what he was saying until the memory from that specific morning came like a bomb.

“W-what?! You saw that?”

“yep, I was innocently going to pee when your form caught my socket.” he defended himself dramatically.

“You… Do you pee?” you eyed him suspiciously.

“do you really want to know?” his grin smug and challenging.

“No, forget it.” Your bluntness making him laugh again.

Skeletons monsters don’t have that kind of function, but he took like on messing with you.

“welp, seeing that side of yours, encouraged me to try to approach. And then, that opportunity appeared.”

You didn’t know him for long, but after those short interactions, you started to take like on him. The idea of having a new friend sounds pleasant, however risky, especially in this household.

[I can try and enjoy it while I can. If trouble came up, I can disappoint him with something of my collection of failures, is not that hard.]

“I…” you gulped “I kept the pieces because it seemed important to him…” your tone quiet, really different compared with the joyful context.

“huh?” Rus was caught off guard by the subject change.

“About your question, the pieces of the mug…” you clarified.

The skeleton took a second or two to recall that part of the chat. Realization taking his malleable face.

“oh…” he grounded his head a little, before keep articulating "how?"

“I don’t know, something on his face?” you started to fidget with hands, starting to regret bringing up the topic again.

Rus hummed a bit, staring you. Not hard but analyzing your features.

“nyeh… whatever you say.” He decided, falling back on the mattress.

“heh?” you got confused about the sudden drop of the conversation.

“don’t stress over it.” He shook his hand in a dismissing motion “ya gonna sleep ‘ready?”

You hesitated on letting the matter go but your tiredness chose for you.

“Yeah, just finish preparations for tomorrow and check my emails.”

His eyelight went along with the human body that moved to the desk and started to work with the backpack.

During that preparation time, he stayed in your room in silence, just watching you or your room. It wasn’t that awkward at all. Rus would make a comment or other about the books he caught a glimpse on your bookshelf.

When you were ready for sleep, he had vanished, leaving just a remaining warm and light smoke smell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was getting worried because unitil now it kept unexplained why Rus suddently started to care for her. Changes happen because of events, triggers or small actions.   
> I hope his feelings reached you guys, not in a "please-forgive-him-and-love-him" way.
> 
> XD XD XD
> 
> Thanks everybody for reading!!!


	15. Friendship lunch with the two most enjoyable monsters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyall! Happy New Year!  
> It is been a while.... sorry for taking so long! Let's hope this years is better than the last one! Hooray! (if I stay alive hehehe...)
> 
> As you notice, I didn't made a summary. Everytime I try to do one I cringe so hard that I said to myself: what if I just dont do it? (genius)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! Leave your comment! Don't worry if it gets too long or too short I will enjoy either!

The morning followed smoothly, you were getting at your car to go work when a hand smacked the car beside your head. Fight or flight instincts burning.

“YOU RASCAL!” the feminine and powerful voice boomed.

In a blink, the scales and the familiar sound made you recognize this character.

Still on high alert you slowly turned to her, taking her intimidating expression. You never fought her, but the aura was enough to know that wouldn’t be an easy opponent.

“H-hey, Undyne…”

She cut you right away.

“The Damn Nerd told us about your date! How dare you! I thought I could trust you!” her pressure was incredible.

You started to feel the sting behind your eyes, hands cold and warmer face.

[Is Ace Liz’s boyfriend? Is it counts as a cheat?!] your mind spiral in reasons why she may be mad at you.

“I-I…” your voice was faltering. You still aren’t used to the feeling of disappointing and losing a potential friend.

“You Punk have a nerve! I don’t care what you think!” her face got closer and your trembling worst “You will have a sleepover at our house next week!”

You took a minute to understand and blink away the tears. Undyne still has enraged eyes but you could only look back dumbfounded.

“what?” the tension vanished.

“I can’t believe this! You met Alphys before him! She said it was okay but still! ARGH!” she went a step back and messed her hair in frustration, before pointing to you, her fanged finger millimeters from your face “If you try to run I will hunt you with all royal guard!”

You are out of words, just gaping at her.

“Exactly a week from today I will fetch you at your work! Be prepared! Don’t think I will spare you from your deeds no matter what girlfriend says!” her instance was true of a captain “AM I CLEAR?”

Jumping, you straightened your posture saluting her.

“Yes ma’am!” you vocalized out of instinct.

“Good…” the fish monster said with a smirk before leaving on firm steps.

Anyone who passed the parking lot would wonder about the woman next to a car in salute position.

_________________________________________________________________

You thought you would arrive a little earlier at the café, but you didn’t trust your shaking limbs after being cornered by Undyne. It took a couple of minutes for your blood to flow normally. Resulting in you arriving just in time to check-in.

No lunch for you today.

You were just organizing your station on the counter when a big bag of tanned skin appeared on your side, trying to look indifferent.

“So…” he started pretending to analyze a clean glass.

“So?” you articulated without giving him too much attention. Orders are pilling and lucky for him, people seem more interested in ordering beverages than food.

“How was with the bone-boy?” he took another glass to pretend to compare with the first.

“Oh stars, I knew it,” you said exasperated while prepared two expressos and put on the counter for the waiter.

“Hey, I just want to keep you safe!”

“And spread stories on the shop.” You gave him a sneaky side-eye.

“That’s a false accusation and you know it!”

You chuckled at his act of putting a hand on the chest in a fake hurt.

“It was normal.” You told amused with the company “Under all that bad boy vibe there’s a nerd's heart. Unexpected but nice.”

“So, all good?” he asked sincerely, retuning the glasses to their place.

“Yeah, not a jerk.” You assured him.

Having someone worried about you made warmness spread on your body. 

__________________________________

The day went in a blink, too many orders didn’t even give you time to notice the time (heh). When you realized you were already on the front step of the house.

Sighing, you advanced to your daily fate.

Slowly, you opened the door and peeked inside. Well, no one on your view field. Inspiring deeply, you walked at a quiet and steady pace to your room. Not looking around, not doing anything to call attention.

Everybody seems too engrossed in their activities to waste their patience with you. Paps, from his spot of chess with Blue, was eager to welcome you and knowledge your presence, but taking note of your tired form, decide to leave you alone. Tomorrow he will be able to spend time with you.

You made quick work from your room to the nearest bathroom. Taking a short shower, enough to soothe your muscle and give that delicious clean-body feeling.

What you didn’t expect was Liz at the door of your bedroom after you returned from your shower.

Noticing you she beamed and called for you.

You greeted back with a half-smile. Stopping at a comfortable distance, but she took a step entering your personal space bubble.

“Good to see you are okay! I was so worried after your punishment!” she pouted cutely, gazing at your face meticulously.

Sounds like all others were or in their rooms or watching a movie together in the living room. How rare of them not being clutched to her.

“Yeah… I am okay…” your body tried to move slightly away.

“You see, I need your help…” she fidgeted with her hands.

“Oh…” was the only thing you could respond to.

“The boys are so attentive and dear, always making me feel so lucky. I wanted to give them presents! After all, they deserve!” she declared in a lovely tone, just to get a little sad “But I am so busy, those days that I hadn’t time to look for something!”

At this she looked you in the eyes, making a pleading expression.

“Can you help me with this? I know you have great taste in this kind of thing!”

“Liz… I don’t think I know them very well for this….” You didn’t deny nor accepted.

Your hand is raised in front of your body in a defensive motion. She was getting closer.

“Oh no! I really need your help, I can only trust you for this! It’s been so long time that I wanted to present them with something! Don’t you think they deserve?” her pout intensified.

“I….” you tried to think on something, but gave up “Sure, why not?”

“Thank you so much!” she hugged you hard. You could feel her plump breast on you and the sweet smell of strawberry.

“You’re welcome…”

“Here is the money! If possible, I need for Monday!” she released you and took your hand to put a few bills. Beaming a last million-dollar smile.

“A-ah… okay….” You answered awkwardly. Looking at her contouring you and skipping to the living room.

You just gripped the money and entered your room. Leaving that to deal with tomorrow, once more you face planted on the bed. Putting the towel, hygiene things on the corner of the mattress, and the money on the floor.

Your body crawled under the blankets and the hands caught the pillow.

The dreamland was at your reach when your mind resolved to remember you that the next day was your lunch with the two skeletons. That was enough to ring an anxiety alarm inside you, which made you groan heavily and cover your head with another pillow.

_________________________________________________________

The next day, you were a mess. Your sleep was restless and after getting up you still felt agitated. Trying to keep everything the most normal possible you followed your morning ritual. The only difference was counting the money Liz gave you.

And the quantity surprised you. You recounted, search under the mattress and around. Only to realize that she gave barely enough to buy a simple T-shirt for each one on the Uni-Klo. You will need to be creative, especially with those two elegant monsters.

During the classes, you were a mix of cold sweat and drowsiness. And the hours are passing, making you closer to the red-flag event. It's pointless worrying about it, but you can’t help.

Soon, you were out of the building meeting your fate. Two energetic skeletons trying to play cool were waiting for you in the parking slot. Both wearing sunglasses and leaning on a red convertible.

You are not that close to neither of them, but somehow you could relax a bit.

“OH! HUMAN!” Paps beamed waving his hand vigorously.

The taller skeleton was wearing a red and white T-shirt that reads ‘radical’ in an aggressive font, some reaped jeans and dark sneakers with details in random neon colors. To complete the look, some Bay-Ran sunglasses taped on his skull and a leather jacket hanging on his arm. 

The shorter skeleton seems to halt at noticing your presence. Undoubtedly, he was nervous too.

Blue was wearing a white shirt with small deep blue flowers printed repeatedly, black pants, and blue converse. 

They gave off that stylish vibe, making you feel a little self-conscious. Holding firm the backpack strap, you gave a short jog to them.

“Hey Paps, Blue.”

“HELLO HUMAN! ARE YOU READY FOR OUR BONDING TIME?”

“Sure.” You said a little uncertain.

“I HOPE THAT YOU WILL NOTICE THE MAGIC OF HANGING OUT WITH FRIENDS AND JOIN US TO MORE ACTIVITIES!” his skull turned to the sky and hands on hips. The sun rays shined on the frame of his glasses. “ISN’T IT MAGNIFICENT BLUE?”

The said monster jolted a little, hurry in pretending to be normal.

“YOU SAID IT GREAT PAPS!” you could notice the small drops of cerulean sweat.

You gave him a sympathetic smile.

“So, how are we gonna do that? Should I take my car since I have work after?” 

“WORRY NOT MY SOON-TO-BE-FRIEND! BEING THE BEST COMPANY, WE CHOOSE A PLACE NEAR HERE! SO YOU WOULD NOT HAVE TO FILL YOUR MIND ABOUT TIME AND FINDING A VACANT SPACE ON PARKING LOT!”

“Oh… hum, thank you?” you give him a sheepish smile.

“NO PROBLEM! SHALL WE DEPART?” he asks leading the direction excited.

___________________________________________________________

During the walk Paps and Blue pointed out the establishments around that they were familiar with, adding a comment or two about. Even if some of them you already knew.

You saw that as time passed, Blue gradually relaxed returning to his confident self, but still not looking at you for too long.

The chosen place was a small bistro with European accents. It was cozy and not crowded, which was a relief for your poor self. The old woman behind the counter looked like the boss around, she had sharp grey eyes and salt and pepper hair made in a bun. White shirt with sleeves folded to the elbow that fitted her extremely slim body.

Both monsters greeted her cheerily and asked about their reservation. You noticed she was used to their antics by her amused chuckle and indicating to them a nice table near the window with a card written ‘reserved’ in a beautiful cursive handwrite among a few empty tables.

You still felt unease about your apparency compared with the vintage style of the place and your stylish companions.

Being a polite skeleton, Paps pulled the chair for you.

“YOU SEE HUMAN, WE COULDN’T DECIDE BETWEEN ITALIAN OR MEXICAN FOOD SO WE CHOOSE THIS PLACE THAT HAS A SIMPLE AND DELICIOUS MEDITERRANEAN FOOD.” He observed, taking gently the menu from the waiter and putting on your hands. “THEY HAVE ONE OR TWO ITALIAN DISHES BUT I LIKE TO TRY OTHERS WHEN I AM HERE.”

You hummed reading all the items, which was a difficult task with the pressure of choosing something fast. Probably both of them already have a dish in mind, not being their first time, and the waiter was already waiting… 

“PHILL, CAN YOU TAKE OUR BEVERAGES? WHILE WE CHOOSE WHAT TO EAT.” Blue said to the man before giving you a wink, which surprised you.

Paps asked for a glass of water, Blue an apple juice, and you, grape juice. The waiter excused himself with a bow and went to the kitchen.

“Thanks, Blue.” You said in almost a whisper.

“DON’T WORRY HUMAN.” He gave you a sympathetic smile “SO, NOW THAT WE HAVE SOME TIME WOULD YOU LIKE SOME RECOMMENDATIONS?”

“OH! GREAT IDEA BLUE!”

With that, both pointed out everything they know about each dish. Telling you which meal is heavier or lighter, more meat or vegetables. For a moment both were almost on top of you, showing things on your menu, they sure get carried away when talking about things they know or like.

Blue quickly notice and dashed to his spot, like you were with some kind of virus. He tried to disguise asking if you had any preference from that safe distance. You pretended that didn’t hurt you a little.

After a whole lesson about each country in the Mediterranean area, you choose the Moroccan lamb stew. Blue ordered a spicy dish with eggs and some vegetables like tomatoes and green peppers, and Paps got a kind of Greek-style baked fish with a Greek salad.

While waiting for your food, the tall skeleton decides it was a nice opportunity for bonding.

“SO HUMAN! IT’S SO NICE TO HAVE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO CHAT WITH YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY HOBBY? MAYBE WE HAVE SOME IN COMMON THAT WE CAN DO TOGETHER?” he asked cheerful leaning his chin on his interlaced fingers with an elbow on the table.

His genuine interest made you a little shy, not used to be the center of this kind of good attention.

“Erm… I don’t know?” you fidgeted with your fingers under the table.

“YOU DON’T NEED TO CALL THEM HOBBIES! WHAT ABOUT SOMETHING YOU LIKE TO DO ON YOUR FREE TIME?” Blue suggested, not as agitated as Paps.

Free time isn’t a thing that you have often, between work and work.

“Well… I play some videogames at home, but usually, I like to read and draw?” you beat yourself inside of your head. [Who say their preferences with such an uncertain tone?!]

You didn’t notice Blue perking up.

“YOU DO ART?! OH MY STARTS! THAT’S AWESOME! DO YOU HAVE PHOTOS THAT I CAN SEE?”

How could you say no to that cute skeleton?

“Sure” you proceed to get your phone to show him your Winstagram, where you post more of your commission art.

“WOWIE YOU HAVE A GREAT TECHNIQUE!” he praised rolling the screen. Making you hum in appreciation, feeling a little better about this whole situation.

“W-WHAT KIND OF VIDEOGAME YOU LIKE TO PLAY?” the smaller skeleton voiced with a mix between apprehensive and interested.

“I bit of everything? Mario, Zelda, Pokémon, Smash Brawl, Mortal Kombat, God of War, Assassin’s Creed, Dead by Daylight, some random FPS” you listed the more common, leaving out the ones from anime.

“SO YOU USE TO PLAY ON THE CONSOLES AT HOME WITH LIZ?”

Oh yeah, he didn’t know that all those things were yours, even the almost completed data saved on the games. Easily Liz could claim to be hers since you never put your own name on the files.

“Hum, sometimes?” you didn’t want to enter on this kind of discussion.

“YOU SHOULD JOIN BLUE ONE DAY! HE IS REALLY GOOD!” Paps gave you back your phone, just for you to notice the new follow on your account.

“Maybe…” you gave him once again that uncertain and empty answer. 

“C-CAN I SEE YOUR ART’S PHOTO TOO?” Blue asked not wanting to be left out.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t ask if you wanted to see” you quickly unlocked your phone passing it to him.

“HUMAN! JUST WITH A FEW TRADE OF WORD, I CAN ALREADY PLAN A LOT OF FUN ACTIVITIES FOR US TO DO IN THE FUTURE!” you should have brought sunglasses because he was shining “MAY I ASK, HOW IS YOUR PHYSICAL CONDITION? DO YOU ENJOY OUTDOOR EXERCISE?”

“Well, I think it’s good? I mean I have training every week, so I can endure a thing or two.” Besides, you need to always be on form for the bodyguard jobs, sometimes they have good pay.

Before your mind could register, Paps chair fell behind and he was on his full height clutching one of your hands.

“DO YOU TRAIN?!”

You were a little intimidated. Even Blue looked really interested.

“WHAT KIND OF TRAINING?! IS IT FIGHT OF ANY KIND? OR SOME PROFESSIONAL SPORT? STRENGHT? ATLETISM?” you could see the sparkles on his eyes.

Somehow, your customized train fit all his questions, but not wanting to reveal that much you opted for something simple.

“Y-yeah…” you tried to sound confident “I mean, I do a kind of martial art, but I am still learning and all.” This is not a lie, you can never know everything, always there something to learn or improve.

“WOWIE! YOU COULD JOIN US ONE OF OUR TRAIN! OR IF YOU STILL FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE, WE CAN DO A SPECIAL ONE FOR YOU!” ignoring totally the stares he got the chair and sit back still talking about the possibilities “OH, AND I CAN CALL A FRIEND OVER! I AM SURE SHE WILL LIKE YOU SINCE YOU RESEMBLE SOMETIMES HER GIRLFRIEND!”

After the shock passed you laughed a little, amused by his extra character. He was really a sweetheart.

“It sounds fun Paps” you accepted before your danger-sense could catch your mind. Giving him a soft timid smile.

That was one of the few times where you haven’t refused him and seeing that you sound positive about this event made with full of something warm and happy.

Soon your food arrived, making the conversating more difficult due to the little space between eating and talk.

The food was delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will just make a confession, I didn't review this chapter... as you can see I started my year pretty good(already lazyassing... stars kill me).


	16. Lunching with housemates and nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings from hell. Hope everyone is good, or at least safe.  
> Thanks for all commentaries and kudos, you guys are awsome! Thank to you guys I get energy to keep writing, else this fic would be on hiatus a long time ago. 
> 
> Also, I don’t know how to use the change in the POV. So, like a few other writers, I was thinking about doing a separated file/story with just other’s POV. What do you guys think? I imagine that a good story is one that sustains itself on its own, but I think I will just mess up this even more(well, is training that you improve, also my story is not a big thing so I could put others POV it will not get worst than it is already)…  
> Great I started to trail off….
> 
> So let me know which POV you wanted to see!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

The food smelled fantastic. The mix of seasons filled you with pleasant feelings, and the taste didn’t disappoint. Paps even offered his salad for you to try, which you needed to hold back the urge to accept.

You realized how this situation is a great opportunity to get some information for an adequate gift that Liz requested. Blue seems to like games, and both enjoy cook and workout…

Well, it's better than nothing.

The tall monster was more focused on getting to know you than talking about himself, which is a very nice personality trait but deviate from your goal.

After eating, the dessert was ordered. You are short on money(saving is the priority), so you refused, even with their insistence.

Paps got some baked pear with syrup and Blue a cute blueberry muffin.

“I KNOW I SHOLDN’T PRESSURE YOU, BUT WOULDN’T YOU WANT EVEN A BITE FROM MY SPECTACULAR DESSERT? ” he gave you puppy eyes already pushing his plate to your side “I AM SURE YOU WILL LOVE IT!”

You didn’t want to give in his friendliness, but refusing such inviting dessert and him? You don’t have an iron will.

“If you really don’t mind…” you voiced timidly, taking a fork from his extended hand.

You took a small bit from the fruit, being mindful to not touch the fork with your mouth. You would be mortified if he got uneased by your disgusting human drool.

The flavor melted on your mouth like a wave of warm sun on a flower field. Unconsciously, you hummed. The cinnamon and the syrup matching with the sightly sourness of the pear. Your delight stopped right when you recovered your senses. Terrified, your eyes darted to Paps, who was vibrating in happiness. He was right that you would love it.

“A-ah, thank you…” was what you could mumble returning the fork and pushing the plate fast, dodging his eye sockets.

Before you could pretend that moment never happened, a blueberry muffin and another fork were put in front of you.

“TASTE MINE TOO!”

Your head was still spiraling with your character slip, so you just nodded. The anxiety made your limbs tremble a little, nervous you took a small piece from his muffin. Taking the same care with the fork.

As expected, the food was incredible, but this time you were able to hold back.

“thank you Blue…” you muttered pushing him the plate.

He frowned for a second but returned to his bright self before you could ask.

“YOU’RE WELCOME!”

_______________________________________________________

In the end, Paps insisted in pay for you, saying that is the minimal he could for such pleasant company. On the path back to the university he talked, mostly to himself, about the next ‘bonding activity’.

“WE COULD GO EAT A NICE CREAM AND WALK ON THE PARK. THE UNDERNET SAID THAT AMUSEMENT PARK IS A GOOD OPTION FOR IMPROVE RELATIONSHIPS! OR MAYBE SOMETHING MORE CASUAL, LIKE A BACKYARD PICNIC OR YOGA. BUT MAYBE THE OTHERS WILL BE THERE AND I DON’T KNOW IF YOU ARE COMFORTABLE ENOUGH FOR THIS KIND OF ACTIVITY ALREADY…” and the monologue goes.

In a brief pause, Paps rambling inside his head, you turned to Blue, who unusually stayed quiet. At home, you always hear his cheerful voice with Paps, but maybe he was like that now because he isn’t used to you or other… things.

“Blue?” you tentatively called.

He gave a subtle jump.

“Y-YEAH?” he tried once again to disguise the uncomfortableness.

“Sorry to scare you, but I just wanted you to apologize about your charge. It wasn’t intentional, maybe you can give me the type and I can buy you a new one?” you gave him an apologetic smile.

He seems more shocked by your apology than by your earlier scare. His silence left you a little nervous.

Soon the skeleton gathered his words.

“D-DON’T WORRY ABOUT THAT. PAPY BOUGHT A NEW ONE FOR ME ALREADY…” he turned his head, not looking at you.

“O-oh… hum… I am sorry…”

“DON’T THINK ABOUT IT, NO HARM DONE HUMAN” Blue tried to reassure you.

[Stars, that was so awkward] you thought. Luckily, you could already see the university’s parking lot.

“THERE WE ARE HUMAN! I HOPE OUR NEXT GATHERING HAPPEN SOON!” Paps announce proudly in front of his fancy car.

You couldn't help a little smile.

With that, you bid your goodbyes and parted different ways.

_______________________________________________

Blue POV

He wanted to be nice, he wanted to give a chance, but it’s hard, even for the magnificent Sa- Blue.

His mind was so full. All that she has done to them and his datemate. Stories of things she has done.

Everything became more confusing after he got an eventual glance of her good side. Her nervousness and timid smiles, small caring actions that screamed to give her a chance. However, he knows better. The world is not perfect, people lie, people act, and pretend. He used to get used by others because of his benevolent side, ending only in betrayal and worries to his little brother.

You must be very good at pretending because he often forgets for a moment who he is dealing with.

He didn’t know, he wanted to have proofs to avoid you but at the same time not?

Sounds so good to be true. Someone who workout and likes video games? She may have taken note of what they like to get on their good side…

Stars, he was starting to think like his brother.

Imagine his surprise when you ate delighted?

It's hard to pretend to like something that you don’t like(he have some experience from the time he came to this timeline, how others used to act toward his food, also Pyrus and Black’s). The way you dig in and the sparkle on your eyes. That’s was lamb with exotic seasons, isn’t it a little bit uncommon for people like? Maybe they got right what you like to eat since you were supposed to be a picky eater…

On the dessert, he thought you didn’t like the options, but your hum almost sounded like a bird on a sunny day. For some reason, you didn’t enjoy his muffin in the same way. Was it because you didn’t like them or was it because of him? Well, he admits he didn’t treat you like Paps…

And when you apologized? He didn’t know what to do! You never apologized for your actions before! You always made as nothing happened. Why this time was different?

Next time he may discover more about you. Not that he is excited about the next bonding activity!

Besides, right now he and Paps need to have a serious talk with their brothers about stalking. They really thought they wouldn’t be noticed sitting a few tables away from them.

________________________________________

You spend the right amount of time with the skeletons, making you arrive a little earlier on the job.

This time a group of dancers called Cygnus, asked for your services to take some photos of them to promote their new video.

The chosen place is a rented big shed-like construction with stone walls. This is a specialized space to be used as background, being photoshoot, video recording, or movie making. It has a lot of hidden power plug for all kinds of equipment. There's an extra building right beside, with the changing room, kitchen, bathroom, and breakroom.

Right after you entered the place someone greeted you.

“Hello! You must be the photographer!” a warm voice welcomed. “I am Dewin or Dew.” He presented himself with extending his paw(?).

It was a boy dog-like monster, yellow fur and shiny blue eyes, body more on the round side and same height as you. He dressed like someone funny and energetic.

“Nice to meet you, I am (Y/n) (L/n)” you said shaking his hand(?).

Behind him, you could see everybody was getting ready to start the photoshoot. Staffs walking around and the dancers changing into their dark punk outfit. Their video team will help you with illumination, so you just brought your camera, lens, and laptop.

“Dew! Go change!” a raspy voice called.

It came from what you assumed to be a male human. Curly brown hair and tanned skin, rough surfer vibe.

“Um…” a new voice beside you called your attention.

On your right was a tall male human. Dark hair, almost gray eyes, pale skin, slim and dressed on a leather jacket, black and green T-shirt, gray torn pants, and military boot.

“Hello there.” He greeted gently, a little timid.

“Oh hi! You must be Axel?” you recognized him from the profile picture when he contacted you.

“Yes! Your name is (Y/n), isn’t it?”

You nodded.

“Nice to meet you in person, let me present you to everybody.” He cheerfully said guiding you to where the others are preparing themselves.

There were six members of the dance group, and they nominated Axel as their leader.

Aramis is the guy who called Dew before, he prefers to be assigned as Ram (his mother is a fan of The Three Musketeers). Despite the harsh visual, he is a clown.

Kei is an Asian guy with ombre hair, an extroverted personality, and a likeness for fashion.

Nick is shy, has medium brown skin and a body similar to Kei, not tall as Axel and not fat nor slim, but his legs curve like a deer, from his forearm to fingers skin covered in light caramel furs like his hair, equine ears, and antlers with the size of hands of a big man.

Finally, Neil, tall as Axel, skinner, sharp eyes, white hair, closed gills spread on both sides of his neck, and on his arms were some type of foldable fin. His skin looks similar to Manta ray’s, smooth without scales, colored in a mix of turquoise and white.

Everybody dressing different leather jackets, psychedelic T-shirts or shirts, torn pants (just Dew and Ram with shorts), and converse or military boot.

Their staff is composed of two humans, Alex and Shay, and cat-monster Austin, taking care of the illumination and all stuff involving the video production, human Ron and crane-monster Dahlia, responsible for the makeup and outfit, and the manager, Shun, who also help with the illumination and video making. Everybody looks pretty young, making everything more impressive.

You greet everyone, then started to work.

Shun and Austin gave their intentions for the photos and which kind of vibe they are targeting. After a brief brainstorm, they decided to show you the dance that will be on the promoted video.

You were left astonished. Their performance was fantastic, the power on the moves, their expression, all matching the music and the meaning. When you were assigned to this job you have watched a few videos from them, but seeing a live presentation? That’s out of this world. They danced in a way that their breakdance style matches perfectly with pop music.

Their dance filled you with determination.

____________________________________________

You took individual photos, just standing or a simple pose to highlight their look and personality, then some shoot with them making their signature moves or power moves. ending the session with group photos. A few using parts of their choreography, others where they are goofing around or trying to look cool.

It was intense work, taking a lot of shots to guarantee a good photo. The staff is very competent, doing everything quickly and efficiently, which saved time. They are nice, and from time to time give their opinion about the photos.

It was tiresome and pleasant at the same time.

During the shoot, you discovered that they are from a city near, just came to Ebott because of this rental shed that is used for artistic purposes. Neil and Shun searched for photographers in the area and found your portfolio. Also, the dancers are around your age (in humans years) while the staff is a little bit older.

After all the photos being taken, everybody went to the break room, where they left their snacks and beverages. You settled to send them all photos tomorrow morning for them to choose the best ones. 

You were organizing your stuff to go home on the empty building when someone stopped in front of you.

“Good work today,” Axel commented softly.

“Thanks, that was all thanks to you guys and the team. I just took some pictures, nothing more.” You kept focused on putting the lens in their designated place on the handbag.

“Don’t say that, Neil showed us the photos you took, it’s incredible!“ he sounded excited, making you chuckle a little.

“Thanks” you smiled at him.

“Also, don’t you wanna join us in the break room? We have plenty of food for everyone!” his thumb pointed to the door that leads outside.

“Ah, thank you for the offer but I need to get going.” You closed the last bag and got up, fixing the strap on your shoulder. “I am sorry.”

“No! Don’t be. It’s okay, maybe another time? We will stay here for some time.” He showed a sympathetic smile extending his hand.

“Maybe” you shook his hand “Thank you for the job and give everybody my apologize.”

“We are the grateful ones, and I will say to them that you said bye.”

Then you walked to the parking lot at the same time he retreated to his friends' side.

____________________________________________________

Today’s train was hard. When there were still students, the master made them all attack you at the same time simulating an ambush fight. After they’re gone, he trained you for other situations. Attack from behind, armed, knife, gun, blindfolded, arm folded, even during the rest he asked what would be your first action if they punched you on the face or made a sneaky stab on your side or if they had a hostage. 

Usually, he makes three or four types of simulations per train, but since you are working tomorrow, he needed to be sure your head is aligned with your body.

In the end, he invited you to dinner and take a bath at his house. His wife insisted on making something that will restore all your energies for tomorrow, also prepared a bath(Ofuro style, even if they are not Japanese – you wash your body before entering the tub, keeping the water clean) to relax your muscle. She stated that her husband always gets so nervous about your safety that crosses the line with the training, he never confirmed or denied it.

Lady Lamai at first sight seems cold and scary, but she has the gold heart of a mother. Her harsh remark disguises her preoccupation, and everything produces by her hands is made with maximal care. She can fight too, but what she likes is natural medicine, which works with herbs and plants. It always amazes you when she talks about the subject.

Bo, their son, was a great fighter too but decided to focus on his studies, for now, aiming to be mechanical engineering. That night you did not saw him. Lady Lamai explained that he went to sleep earlier for his upcoming test.

The couple accompanied you until you were out of their property, commanding that you went straight to the bed after arriving home.

You gave them a half-smile then rushing home before they tried to question and make you promise.

__________________________________________________

Tiptoeing you entered the house, looking back and forth for any living creature. All the lights were off. When you were reaching the corridor, a small sound made you freeze.

Your eyes traveled all doors in front of you.

[Maybe Liz was having some midnight fun…] was your first thought. Again, another noise, this time a recognizable whimper coming from behind you.

Taking some wary steps back you finally notice the bump on the sofa, Marine.

He may have come home late too, seeing that he is without any blanket, which his brother would customarily cover him when he ends up sleeping on the sofa.

You got distracted by his non-hostile form, appreciating the incredible structure of a skeleton monster, when he whimpered again, this time louder and trashing a little. There were blue droplets on his face and a torn expression.

“….p-papyrus…” he pleaded, tears gathering on the corner of his eyes “….r….un….”

After grumbling a little more, he started to trash again. Clutching his t-shirt and ribs, tearing a little his jacket, panting and crying a little.

“….. no…… d…n’t…”

You stopped your unconscious hand from reaching him. Even he being cold and rude toward you, something inside told you that he needed help. Marine looked in pain. However, waking him up wouldn’t be the best idea, especially coming from you, the human that he hates.

You hurried to knock on Paps’ door (not too harsh, to not wake the others) and before the younger brother could get a glimpse, you ran to your room.

Staying inside with the ear glued to the door, you hoped that the knock was enough for the tall skeleton to go rescue his brother. Soon muffled voice was heard.

“Sans, You End Up Sleeping On The Sofa Again...” he said dearly. And that’s was enough for you to get away from the door.

[Wait, is Sans his name?] you paused but gave up filling your mind with things you still need to do. 

You connected the camera to the computer to do a backup of the photos and took from the wardrobe your bouncer clothes, to not forget.

When you finished changing to pajamas the backup was made. You just need to save in online media and you will be ready to sleep.

_____________________________________________________

Paps POV

The Great Paps was having his essential night of good rest when a distinct sound was caught by him. It’s not the eventual lovemaking sounds that he learned how to ignore, but a soft knock?

Unexpected but he wouldn’t deny the visitor! What if it was a problem or maybe a gift?!

What he wasn't waiting for was a knock and run. He caught a glimpse of the instigator entering their room.

[Why would the human do this? Is that a prank?] he was contemplating on the corridor when a familiar noise reached him.

Skillfully he darted to the living room without making a sound, and as he suspected there was that lazybones on the sofa again. And the way he moved and mumbled made it obvious that he was having a nightmare. Usually, he would hear when Marine has a bad dream because they share a wall and he knows his brother's soul’s sound.

Paps is worried that his brother is overworking and that may be affecting negatively his skull.

Lately Marine’s naps were almost full sleeps and his bags were more prominent.

Decided to save him from that suffering, Paps hold his brother's hands and called for him softly.

“Sans. Hey, Wake Up. Sans. We Are Safe.” Short and meaningful whispered words while anchoring him with touch. This was one of the times they take the liberty to call each other by their real name since it really helps guide Marine.

It did not take long to his eyelight showup, visible lost. The taller skeleton sighed in relief.

“…papyrus?” Marine tried to localize himself. 

“Sans, You End Up Sleeping On The Sofa Again. Haven’t I Told You That’s Not Healthy?” he said fondly.

“heh sorry, sleeps like I sleep forgetting” Marine rubbed his socket ready to get up.

Before he could stand Paps caught him in his arms.

“Not Now You Sack Of Bones. C’mon Let’s Get You To Your Room. I Will Tuck You In, This Time Make Sure You Don’t End Up Falling Asleep On The Floor Again.” The shorter could see the not so serious tone on the other, smiling tiredly but content. "Also, You Used The Same Word In A Unique Phrase, That's Why I Tell You Your Jokes Are Below My Standards."

“sure bro, you are the coolest.”

“Thank You Sans.”

He hasn’t reached the bedroom when his brother fell to sleep again, proving how worn out he is.

Paps now understand why you knocked, and he is extremely thankful for it.

He can’t prevent all nightmares, so he tries his best to help his big brother. You didn’t have any reason to help, Sans being that wary skeleton toward you, but you crossed the divergences to extend a hand to him.

Liz frequently told bad stories about you, things that would lead to a conclusion that you are rotten to the core. Still, he believes each day in your goodness and you keep proving to him that you are worthy of his belief.

Even if your start with them wasn’t one of the best. He understands that being treated poorly by the others right after the first meeting wouldn’t leave anyone in good mood. However, you never disrespected any of them. You were just a little defensive, evasive and cold, like a scared animal. 

Maybe he should tell Sans about what you had done for him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about working on my other fics about Undertale x reader. There's idead for soulmates AU, anti-harem, reader working for the skeletons and few others.
> 
> What do you think? (Don't worry, even if I start working on them I will probably take a great amount of time to start posting)
> 
> Stay safe and don't forget to drink water!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> [Of Hate and Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403868/chapters/56088337) by [RoSy_CheeksTuber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSy_CheeksTuber/pseuds/RoSy_CheeksTuber)
> 
> [There's Still Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352289/chapters/55946242) by [RosesCry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesCry/pseuds/RosesCry)
> 
> [Just a Background Character](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763626/chapters/54394846) by [anxiouspastalover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouspastalover/pseuds/anxiouspastalover)


End file.
